


Tracing Paths

by meqhanory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meqhanory/pseuds/meqhanory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update! Finals happened and then I had family in town and I couldn't write. I hope the longer update made up for it. I will keep trying to update more often, it is Summer after all. For those reading Counting to One Hundred, the update should also be coming soon. As I said, I've been insanely busy.</p>
<p>Please keep in mind this is a pregnancy fic, if any of you ever get confused at the end. Just hold on, trust me, pregnancy will happen.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you ever thought about it?”

Turning her head around quickly to look at the blonde behind her, Regina raised a curious eyebrow. They were at the annual Storybrooke Spring Festival, one of the few traditions that the small, fictional town had maintained since the curse had broken five years prior. Everyone was in attendance, including the somewhat still instated mayor and her wife.

Looking back to Snow and David with the small two year old they were with, Regina paused, pursing her lips before turning her body to fully face Emma. “Thought about what, dear?”

Nodding towards her fairytale parents with their son – the blonde’s younger brother, Emma took a step closer, taking Regina’s hand loosely into hers. “Having another baby. You know, since life isn’t complete and utter shit anymore.”

“Language, Emma,” Regina hissed, looking around them to make sure no one had heard. One would think that, after three years of marriage, the regal mayor would’ve gotten over, or at least gotten used to, the crude language Emma had chosen. “I’m not really sure. I don’t know if having yet another child, with the genes of my once mortal enemies and a delinquent, would bode well for me. After all, we all saw how it turned out before.”

“Yes, you’re married, with a sixteen year old who currently believes the worst thing in the world is having Grace say ‘no’ to him for a school dance. I must say, Madame Mayor, things have not worked in your favor.”

Allowing the faintest smirk to form on her lips, Regina squeezed the hand that gripped her own, taking a step further into the show of public affection. It wasn’t like them, to show much affection outside of the walls of their home, but Regina found a certain solace in it for this moment. After all, the conversation of choice wasn’t one she really wanted. Emma must’ve known as much, seeing the blonde’s choice of location to bring it up.

“Careful dear, you might make me reevaluate my choices.”

Smiling, Emma glanced over Regina’s shoulder to Snow and David – it was still too weird to call them mom and dad, even after the incident at the mine so many years ago – watching as they threw their son into the air before David put him on his shoulders. It was bizarre, watching your same aged parents raise your baby brother and wondering what it could have been like. Still, how Emma hadn’t felt jealousy over Graham was a shock to her, probably even more so to her parents.

Not only that, but getting used to the fact that her parents named their son after the fallen huntsman and former sheriff.

Biting her bottom lip and intertwining their fingers, Emma sighed, shifting her gaze back to Regina. “You’re avoiding the question.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina pulled her hand away from Emma’s, wrapping her arms across her chest. “You didn’t exactly bring it up in the greatest of times, dear.”

“How did I not?” The blonde could recognize what Regina was doing, it’s what the brunette always did when she felt cornered in a fight, what she did when she felt threatened; her walls were going up.

If Emma were honest with herself, she was cornering Regina in this moment. Perhaps it was a question better saved for when the pair was at home, in the comfort and privacy of the four walls of the mayoral mansion. But this question, it had been eating at the sheriff for months, and she only had the courage to ask because she was lost in a moment of thought.

“Look, I just… We’ve been together for a while now, haven’t we? We’re happy, we’re stable, Henry’s grown up… I’d just think it’d be a good opportunity to try the whole family thing.”

Raising her eyebrow, Regina scoffed, backing away from her wife slightly. “Really? Henry doesn’t count now, Miss Swan?”

“Jesus, Regina, you know that wasn’t what I meant! And don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me. I’m not sleeping on the goddamn couch because you’re throwing a fit.” Running her fingers through her hair, Emma tried to calm herself, attempting to keep a firm hold on her temper. It wouldn’t be good for both of them to lose grip on their emotions, which both were teetering on the edge of doing so already.

“What I mean is that, I didn’t get to raise Henry for a majority of his life, and you lost him for a bit,” Emma was cautious still with mentioning that bit of their past. While an important part of it, Regina couldn’t blame Emma for her caution on the subject. After all, it wasn’t the happiest of times. “I just want to experience it all with you, beginning to end, not middle to end.”

Lips pressing into a thin line, Regina’s shoulders slumped in slight defeat. How she wished that Emma hadn’t brought this up in public, let alone at a freaking festival where every living and breathing resident was in attendance. She knew Emma; it was the blonde’s attempt to prevent a scene or huge fight. If Regina weren’t the one stuck on the opposite side of this, she’d commend her wife on such a feat.

Shaking her head, Regina turned her back to Emma, arms dropping to her sides. “We’ll discuss this when we get home.”

Reaching out to catch her wife’s hand, Emma frowned when it was snatched away so quickly. “Regina, come on…”

“Later, Miss Swan.”

 

* * *

 

Groaning and burying her face into her hands, Emma reached blindly for the glass of scotch in front of her, frowning when she realized it was empty.

_Again_.

“Ruby, another.”

Raising her eyebrow to the sheriff, Ruby looked down to her glass, back to her, and repeat. Snorting softly, the wolf shook her head, leaning across the bar of the diner. “Em, I love you, but you’ve had enough alcohol to put even Leroy to shame.”

Pursing her lips into a pout, Emma gripped her glass and pushed it towards her friend, a silent plea. However, it was instead met with Ruby snatching the glass away and putting it next to the small pile of glasses besides her.

Whimpering slightly, Emma looked up to her friend, looking ever childish as the alcohol in her system began to reduce her to such a state. “Ruby, come on! I need the liquid courage!”

Shaking her head and grabbing a wet rag, she began to wipe down the glasses. “No, you need to go home before Regina comes here looking for you. I don’t feel like having the mayor giving me a lecture tonight.”

Chuckling softly, Emma shook her head. “The big bad wolf, scared of the evil queen? There’s something fucked up with that.”

“Maybe. But you know what’s even more fucked up?” Setting down the glass in her hand, Ruby tilted her head, examining her friend. “My best friend is sitting across from me, bordering the line between drunk and shit faced, because she’s too scared to face her wife over something that should be _exciting_ to talk about.”

Raising her eyebrow pointedly, Ruby reached for the stack of trays, carrying them into towards the back. Before vanishing from sight behind the silver doors, she called out over her shoulder. “Leave the money on the counter, Em. I expect a huge tip.”

 

* * *

 

 

Perhaps it was the shock value of Ruby’s words, or maybe liquid courage had finally kicked in, but Emma finally made it home with enough strength to speak to Regina. She shouldn’t have been as nervous as she was, but the fear of what this conversation will end with or begin caused the paranoia to seep deep into her bones and down to her core.

Emma never had much difficulty speaking to Regina about things. After all, her blunt words and disregard for the consequence of what she said had led her to this point in her life. Without half of the things that slipped passed her lips, there was no way Emma would’ve made it to Storybrooke, let alone stay as long as she had. So the fact that she was rendered speechless now was telltale to her paranoia. There wasn’t much chance of Emma escaping this conversation unscathed, but that never deterred her before, so why was she letting it do so now?

Taking a few deep breaths, pacing quietly outside of the door, Emma gazed downward and saw no light from underneath the doorway. It was late but there was no way Regina was asleep.

Since they had been together, one thing the pair tended to agree on was their inability to sleep after a fight. It was probably the overwhelming knowledge of what an empty bed felt like and the new found comfort of a body on the other side every morning, but the fact remained the same. That’s why the sentence to the couch was such a big deal, and also why Emma was fighting so hard against it.

Raising her hand with her knuckles facing the door, Emma was about to knock, then sighed. This was pathetic, every single bit of it. From Emma beginning to sober to the fact that she felt like she actually needed to knock on her own bedroom door.

She regretted that she had let that question slip from her lips while at such a public event with Regina, Emma knew better. Regina had been, and always would be, a private person. While the former queen opened up to Emma most of the time, some matters were still kept entirely private. The long lecture after Emma had discussed sleeping with Regina to Ruby was evident enough of that fact.

Taking a deep breath through her nostrils and releasing it through her lips, Emma closed her eyes and reached for the door handle. She may as well face whatever music she was doomed to now, prolonging the inevitable would make her punishment that much worse.

Pushing the door open softly and stepping into the darkness, Emma looked over to the bed. Moonlight filtered through the windows, illuminating the room enough to see Regina’s figure on the bed. Her back was to Emma, but the small shift under the sheets was enough to let the blonde know that her wife was indeed awake.

Not wanting to cause more trouble than there already was, Emma slipped off her jeans and jacket, placing them into the hamper before tiptoeing over to the bed and slipping under the sheets.

“Miss Swan, you should be on the couch.”

_Indeed_ , Emma thought. When she had arrived she noticed the pillow and folded up blankets at the end of the couch, but there was no way she’d be sleeping down there, not tonight.

“Come on, my shift doesn’t start until late tomorrow, let me get a good night’s sleep in our bed.”

Humming in acknowledgment, Regina rolled over, once again facing away from Emma. Leave it to the pair of them to act like complete children. Still, the fact that Regina hadn’t gotten out of the bed was a good sign. It either meant Regina was willing to talk or that she was simply too tired to move.

Emma hoped for the former.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde started, knowing that apologizing was always the first step when it came to them. Without it, they had a tendency to tune one another out. “I shouldn’t have brought up something so serious at the festival. You’re private, and you want to keep matters that are serious in the family private, I just… It sort of slipped out.”

“Yes well, not the first time something like that slipped out.”

Silence fell over them, but it was part of how their apologies went. It took time to think of the right words to say when in the past all they’d done was learn how to get under one another’s skin without even trying. Now it had gotten to where they tried not to behave in such a manor. Reversing the process was more difficult than starting it, it seemed.

Finally though, Regina turned to face Emma, frowning as she scanned the sheriff’s face. “In your words and Henry’s, that was really low of you, Emma. You never have learned to hold your tongue.”

“I usually leave that job to you,” Emma joked, a small smile playing on her lips. Obviously, from Regina’s raised eyebrow and curled upper lip, the joke was ill-placed, yet another thing Regina would have pointed out, if not for the seriousness of their conversation. “Okay, bad joke, sorry.”

Sitting up slightly and resting her head in the palm of her hand, Emma gazed down to her wife, the frown slowly coming back onto her lips. “Look, I’m really sorry I brought the subject up somewhere really public, but come on… This is supposed to be something exciting to talk about. Instead you’re just…”

Silence fell over them again, Emma obviously waiting for Regina to talk. There was something in how closed off Regina had been at the festival, it ate away at the sheriff’s inner being. Regina adored Graham, always volunteering herself and Emma to watch him when Snow and David were in desperate need of a date night or a weekend away. Not only that, but she noted how the brunette’s gaze would linger on the slowly swelling stomach of Kathryn Nolan in the last few months, a small smile always playing on her lips. It was as though Regina was excited for everyone else growing their family; everyone but them.

Reaching out tenderly, Emma brushed a stray hair out of Regina’s face, trying to distract herself from the feeling of dread that crawled within her. “Regina, I just… I want to be able to experience that, you know? I love watching Graham, I do, but I’d really prefer experiencing that with my wife rather than through my parents.”

Licking her lips, Regina unconsciously leaned into the fingers as they brushed the hair away. “I know, but things are more complicated when you yourself become a parent. You don’t get to hand the baby off when it starts to cry, or does something gross, you have to care for it.”

“I know that. I _want_ to do that, Regina.” Shaking her head and letting out a bitter laugh, Emma looked away from Regina for a moment. She didn’t look anywhere in particular, just letting her gaze fall anywhere else than the woman before her. “God, I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw Henry. When he was six pounds, twelve ounces, screaming and crying and covered in blood and wrapped in probably the ugliest blanket I had ever seen- I just…”

As Emma trailed off, the brunette could see the sadness and regret that filled those green eyes, even in the dim lighting. Reaching out, she placed her hand over the blonde’s, squeezing reassuringly. Regina was there, she always would be, and she wanted her wife to know that.

“I really want to be able to experience that. I want to see you give birth to a beautiful baby, a baby that we raise and feed and give an amazing life to.” Tracing small patterns on the back of Regina’s hand with her thumb, Emma finally looked up to meet the brown eyes that possessed her every moment she looked into them. “I want us to have a baby.”

“That’s the thing; you don’t want _us_ to have another baby. You want _me_ to give us a baby.” Pulling her hand away, Regina sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Frowning, Emma furrowed her brows in slight confusion. So that was the problem. It wasn’t the baby idea; it was Regina giving birth that was the problem. Rather than making this a done deal and entirely solved, it made the blonde that much more confused.

Still, Regina continued her rant, “I don’t want that, don’t we already have a good life? Henry is about to start his third year of high school, your mother and I aren’t trying to kill one another, your father isn’t giving me death glares at family dinners-“

“That you notice-“

“But it’s _good_ , isn’t it? Isn’t our life right now happy?”

“It is, but I just think-“

“And therein lies the problem.”

Backhand comments were second nature to them, but the couple now knew what took things too far. This bit, Regina commenting on Emma’s thoughts, it had always been agreed upon that it was a definite no-no.

Shaking her head, Regina buried her face into her hands, letting out a soft, exhausted sigh. “Please, Emma. I’m tired, I want to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

It wasn’t that Regina had essentially said no that hurt Emma; it was _how_ she was saying no. Instead of just discussing this like two adults as they had been able to for the past few years with serious matters, Regina was reverting to old ways and old reactions. And in this moment, Emma was going to do the exact same thing.

Pursing her lips, Emma slipped out of the bed, reaching blindly for a pair of sweats she usually had beside the bed. “I’ll be on the couch,” she mumbled, pulling on the sweats before walking over to the door.

For a brief second, the blonde was certain she heard Regina plead from behind her hands. Emma wasn’t certain on that though, because she was out the door and down the steps to the couch that would leave her with the worst back pain.

 

* * *

 

When Emma woke up the next morning, she wasn’t shocked to hear a completely quiet house. Even if being banished to the couch for the night was her punishment, not even Regina would be so cruel as to allow Henry to be loud throughout the morning. There was only one day out of the entire month that Emma was allowed to sleep in, and those were the days that Emma counted down to. The fury that would’ve been unleashed if she had arisen early would’ve been monumental.

However, the slight bit of pain and sadness she felt due to waking up alone made the fury look microscopic.

Sighing softly and sitting up in the couch, Emma stretched her hands above her head. The sound of cracking bones seemed to echo in the expanse of the large room, causing Emma to moan in pain and relief as her bones seemed to fall back into their proper place.

Looking over to the coffee table, she expected to see a note from Regina, stating that they’d speak later or at least some sort of message. But no, it was clean and bare, just as it had been the night before.

Standing and walking into the kitchen, Emma attempted to not let this argument eat at her. All she did was suggest that they expand her family; it wasn’t as though she asked Regina they pack up and move to the Enchanted Forest. Wasn’t this something that most couples discussed after a certain period of time? Certainly television hadn’t failed her on that aspect on what to expect when married.

Never had Emma been in a relationship that lasted long enough to where she questioned this, ever. Okay, maybe when she was with Neal, but that had long since passed. Time had changed them, and Regina really was the only person she saw herself doing this sort of thing with. It seemed only natural to want to have another baby, but maybe Emma had been wrong.

Perhaps the signs she had thought she’d seen were just the bits of Regina that had changed over time. Maybe Regina offering to babysit Emma’s younger brother had just been some form of atonement to Snow and David, allowing them to have time together that had been taken. And Regina gazing upon Kathryn’s swelling belly, maybe it was just Emma seeing things and Regina was just smiling to her friend in general.

Walking over to the coffee pot, she smiled faintly, seeing a note and the light still on the pot. At least her wife had been kind enough to leave the coffee warm for her, which was something she could be thankful for.

Grabbing her usual red mug and filling it, quickly adding cream and enough sugar to make a child’s tooth fall out, Emma picked up the note, scanning it as she drank in silence.

_Dear Emma,_

Well, at least she wasn’t being called ‘Miss Swan’ right now. That was always a good sign.

_I’m sorry you felt it was necessary to sleep on the couch on your one night of full rest. I do hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable._

The hint of sarcasm was noted, but Emma pressed on, snatching an orange before sitting on the kitchen counter.

_I will be a bit late tonight; there are a few meetings I have today. Post Spring Festival stuff, the usual. There’s leftover lasagna in the oven for you and Henry. Do try not to burn the house down._

Years after Emma had set a single pot ablaze and Regina wouldn’t let her live it down, figures.

_Perhaps we can speak later tonight. I’d suggest lunch but you’re supposed to be having it with your mother, which I’m going to assume you forgot. Don’t be late, Regina._

Glancing as the clock, Emma’s eyes went wide at the time. 11:45 and if she was truly supposed to eat lunch with her mother, she had about fifteen minutes to run to Granny’s. Leaving the letter down on the counter, Emma sprinted up the stairs and into the shower before running out to the diner.

Lunch with her mother, maybe it’s what Emma needed, someone besides her half wolf friend to give her advice on discussing expansion of her family with her wife. A mother’s touch was known to go a long way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update! Finals happened and then I had family in town and I couldn't write. I hope the longer update made up for it. I will keep trying to update more often, it is Summer after all. For those reading Counting to One Hundred, the update should also be coming soon. As I said, I've been insanely busy.
> 
> Please keep in mind this is a pregnancy fic, if any of you ever get confused at the end. Just hold on, trust me, pregnancy will happen.

Tapping her foot, Snow glanced up to the clock.  _12:15 p.m._ Sighing and shaking her head, Snow couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips as she saw the yellow bug park outside the diner and a blonde head poke out from the door. At this point, she was never really shocked when her daughter was late to these sorts of things. Granted, lunch was a biweekly ordeal and had been for the past three years, but who was Snow to complain? She had her daughter now, and that was truly all that mattered.

That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't give Emma a hard time.

As the blonde tripped over herself to get inside the diner and towards her mother, Snow smirked, bringing her tea to her lips, sipping quietly as Emma sat across from her, opening her mouth to speak before Snow cut her off.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know, but hear me out-"

"Ruby told me you were here drinking yourself away and that you might be hung over, so you can skip that part."

"She did what?!" Turning to look at Ruby, Emma glared as a wolfish smile appeared on her friend's face. Grumbling to herself and crossing her arms over her chest, she didn't look up as a hot cocoa was place in front of her. Instead, she mumbled a quiet " _traitor_ " as Ruby glanced down to her.

"Hey, don't even. Your mom was my best friend before you came along."

"Beat it, wolfy," Emma said with a slight glare, dipping her finger into the whipped cream and licking it off as her friend walked away with a small, airy laugh echoing from her.

Turning to face her mother, Emma frowned, seeing the slightly raised, and disapproving, eyebrow of Snow. If she wanted a lecture, she would've just gone to Regina's office. She knew better though, Snow only disapproved of the drinking to solve problems thing. Plus, her mother probably didn't know the reasoning behind the liquor slumping.

While Ruby had the biggest gossip mouth in Storybrooke, she wasn't as cruel as to give away that little bit of information. A baby was a pretty big deal, and Ruby knew how private both Emma and Regina were about most things. Not only that, but it took a lot for Snow to even accept Regina in the transition from ex step mother to now daughter in law. Emma could only imagine how her mother would react to becoming a grandmother to the child of Regina. This family tree was growing more confusing with each passing moment, it seemed.

They sat in silence for a moment, drinking their drinks as Snow looked over her daughter. Bags lined underneath Emma's eyes, evident of a poor night's sleep. She was slouched, and not in the typical "I don't care" fashion that Emma usually had, no this was different. It was in more defeat, sadness even.

Frowning, Snow reached out, placing her hand gently over her daughter's, squeezing gently. When Emma's eyes made their way to hers, she could finally see the silent pleading for help. They were similar to when Neal had died, pleading for someone to offer her support without having to ask. As her mother, there was no way that Snow could refuse.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked with a small, reassuring smile. It was all Snow felt she could offer right then, less she climb into the booth besides Emma and hug her. But she opted against that, it seemed wiser to give Emma space, it's what she had always preferred.

Twisting her mouth, Emma glanced down to the hand that laid on top of her own, giving in and turning her palm upwards, squeezing gently. "It's about Regina… And before you say anything, no we didn't fight." Seeing the look of knowing, Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I meant like… It wasn't a fight over  _us_  or anything."

Nodding, Snow tilted her head, slightly confused. A fight between Regina and Emma was a weekly occurrence, probably even biweekly or triweekly if she were honest, but never something to where Emma felt the need to binge drink. If anything, Emma complained about a bad back from sleeping on the couch, but that didn't happen that often. She also had never held such a look of sadness in her eyes before after a fight with Regina. They always made up quickly and then moved on as though nothing had happened. But there was something different about this fight, Snow could tell as much.

"So, you two fought? That's normal but… Emma, sweetie, you look awful. Obviously it was pretty serious."

Emma noted the concerned tone in her mother's voice, and couldn't help but smile slightly over it. It was nice, having a mother's concern for her wellbeing. After a life of not having anyone care, it was nice having one of the most important people always caring.

"It was just… Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me, and I mean  _promise_  me, that you won't tell David. Please, I'd rather have him not murder my wife."

Instantly, Emma regretted having phrased her sentence in such a way, as worry consumed Snow's face and her grip on Emma's hand grew.

"Oh my gods, did she say something? Do something? Did she use magic? Did she use it on you?!"

Holding up her hands, Emma laughed, shaking her head quickly. "Whoa! Snow, calm down, seriously." Smiling widely, the sheriff took her mother's hand again, attempting to soothe her worries. "Regina would never hurt me, not intentionally at least. Plus, she's been magic free since we took care of Tamara and Greg. You'd know all about that, considering you're her Magical Users Anonymous sponsor."

"Such a small group, considering only Rumple and Regina have been attending lately…."

"My point is, Regina wouldn't hurt me, especially with magic. So calm down, 'kay?" Leaning forward as so others wouldn't hear, Emma chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out how exactly to tell her mother her plans. Or well, now  _wants_ , seeing as Regina wasn't as open to the idea currently. "I asked Regina if she wanted to have another kid…. With me."

When all emotion and expression left Snow's face at first, Emma panicked. This was either going to go very well, or very badly. Right at this moment, it seemed to be the latter. Emma was about to jump in and reassure her mother before a bright smile broke out on her face, hands going to cover her mouth to maintain the delighted squeal that threatened to break free.

"A baby?" she whispered, though a high pitched one, making it hard to understand. Emma knew that Snow was trying hard to keep quiet, but if the over delighted expression on her face was anything to go by, she was struggling. "Emma that's great news!"

Then, it seemed to be that reality hit her, Emma and Regina had fought over this. Her expression dropped, not into sadness, but confusion. Her brows furrowed and her head tilted once again, eyeing her daughter as if the answer somehow lied in her facial features. "Wait- You two fought over this…. Why?"

Pursing her lips, Emma slouched back into the booth, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't even know, that's the problem. I thought maybe it was because of where I brought it up, because well… The Spring Festival isn't the best place for a sit down, serious conversation."

Giggling slightly, Snow relaxed, taking another sip of her tea as she looked to her daughter. "Then why did you pick it? Was it the hereditary word vomit?"

Nodding, Emma ran a hand threw her hair, attempting to soothe herself. "Yep, I have you to thank for that." Biting on her bottom lip, Emma looked down to her jeans, pulling imaginary lint away from them. "But I don't know if it was  _that_  that she was angry over, that's the problem. Because when I apologized last night-"

"Half drunk-"

"She seemed okay with that part. It was the baby thing that Regina was upset over." Furrowing her brows, she finally looked up to Snow, curiosity on her face. "I just… Do you know anything? I mean, she assumes that I meant she should have the baby, if that's what we went with, and that's not what I meant and I don't know… Did I miss something?"

At this, Snow frowned. She knew the answer to this, because she had been there when it had happened. Sure, she was but a girl, but she still remembered every bit of it. The dark cast of night and a new moon, Regina's cries and screams as she reached out for the lifeless infant while it was being wrapped up and carried away, her own desperate attempts to comfort Regina and soothe her.

It was the night that all light that remained seemed to go out from within Regina's heart.

This wasn't her story to tell though, Snow knew as much. Telling this would be equal to that of her telling Cora about Daniel. Well, almost, but this still was not for Snow to tell her daughter. The only people who did know about the incident and the aftermath of it were Snow, her father, the servants there, and some of the other royal families when minimal gossip spread.

The matter of Regina was for her to tell, not Snow, not anyone else, especially to Emma. Why Emma hadn't heard about the incident, she was sure it had been because Regina never thought it'd be necessary to bring it up. The days when Regina was married to her father were darker times, no matter how much Snow wished them to be good. And since the pair of them already shared a son, Snow was sure that Regina never thought the idea of having another child would come up.

Scanning over Snow's face, Emma noted her eyes, distant, in deep thought. "You know something."

Snapping back into reality, Snow looked to her daughter, sighing softly as she nodded. There wasn't any way she could lie to Emma, especially if her supposed "superpower" was actually working today. "Yes… But before you ask, no, I can't tell you. It's not for me to tell."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… It'd be nice to know what I was in for though."

Reaching out, Snow squeezed her daughter's hand, smiling reassuringly. "Just be supportive of what she tells you, that's all you need to know." Squeezing once more, she released Emma's hands, sitting back comfortably into the booth. "Now, how about we order."

* * *

The night was quiet, for the most part, while Emma waited for Henry and Regina to return home. While Emma knew that Regina would be out late and it would just be the sheriff and Henry for dinner, the blond clung to some bit of hope that whatever Regina was using as an excuse to stay away from home would end.

Drumming her nails gently on the counter as she waited for the lasagna to heat up, Emma sighed, glancing down to her phone every so often in hopes that it would light up, signaling a message from either Henry or Regina, telling her where the hell either of them were.

Jumping quickly when she felt, or more heard, the vibration of her phone on the counter top next to her, Emma grabbed it quickly. Her heart rose, seeing it was a message from Regina. Hopping up and sitting on the counter, a move Regina would scold her for, Emma quickly slid her thumb across the screen.

As quickly as her heart had risen, it fell.

_Meeting running later than usual. Will be home later than expected._

Frowning, Emma looked to the clock, finally noticing the date. It was a Wednesday night, M.U.A. was tonight. While it had been instated by an idea that sparked in the earlier stages of Regina and Emma dating while in a couple's counseling session with Archie, Emma was stunned at the fact that the doctor had taken the idea into deep consideration. It was basically like the alcoholics anonymous group, held in the same place and everything. Only difference was that more people attended Magical Users Anonymous than A.A., go figure.

Her phone vibrated again, snapping her from her train of thought.

_By the way, if you're sitting on my clean counter tops, get down._

"How does she do that!" Emma exclaimed into the air, sliding off the counters, crossing her arms with a small pout. There was hardly any need for M.U.A. at this point, it was like Regina had eyes everywhere and knew everything as it was. What was the point of magic if not for that?

Glancing at the clock again, she opened her phone and typed out a quick message to her son asking how much longer he'd be, hitting send.

He was older now, he actually had friends now since the curse was more of a thing of the past, and it wasn't a shock that he was staying out later. If anything, Emma was really happy he was getting out. He needed to be a teenager, be out, and be in trouble. Not the kind of trouble Emma got into when she was his age, but just enough to where he lost video games for a week or something. Which was all that ever happened, more often than not.

However in recent history, he had been staying out past curfew so often it was even beginning to bug Emma. Thing was, she didn't really care. There wasn't too much trouble he could get into unless he hung out with the Lost Boys, which he didn't. Thing was, he was spending it with a girl, more specifically Grace. Grace was a good girl, Emma liked her. As far as Emma knew, the kid was a straight A student, played volleyball, and was on her way to being valedictorian if she could beat Henry to it.

Perhaps it was not the nature of the person, but the nature of the relationship that made Emma concerned. The fact was that Grace was a girl and Henry was a boy, and they were teenagers with raging hormones. Regina hit the panic button a lot faster than Emma, but that was to be understood. Regina had always been the more protective in the matters of shielding Henry and making sure he stayed on track to attend a good college when the time came. Emma had always been the one telling Regina that the pair of them hanging out was probably nothing. She grew up in this world, she understood how it had worked, how the relationship had been purely platonic.

Then Henry came home with a hickey on his neck.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she was snapped from her thoughts, glancing down to read Henry's message.

_Studying w/ Grace. I'll be late._

Scoffing, Emma shook her head, texting back quickly.

_Like hell. Get your butt home now. I'm not eating alone._

Just then the timer dinged, signaling that the dish was heated. Grabbing oven mitts and going to pull out the lasagna, she paused when she heard her phone vibrate again, grabbing it.

_Fine. If I fail my math test tomorrow, it's on you Ma._

_You'd fail if I let you stay with Grace. Home, you have five minutes._

Shaking her head with a laugh, she put her phone into her pocket, reaching into the oven and immediately regretting it as the hot dish burned her hands. Emma dropped the glass dish, hearing it shatter and cursing herself, debating if she wanted to ice her hands or clean up the huge mess she had just made. Instead, Emma pulled out her phone, texting Henry.

_Pick up a pizza or 2 on the way back._

Grabbing a broom, Emma began to sweep up the scattered pieces of dish and lasagna on the floor, only stopping when her phone vibrated.

_Mom is going to kill you._

Covering her face with her burned hands, Emma groaned. "You have no idea, kid.

* * *

As Regina entered the mansion, she sighed happily, glad to be back in the safety that the walls provided. Her mayoral stance was not needed in this space, which she thanked as she pulled her heels off and placed them delicately on the shoe rack. The sight of muddy tennis shoes and equally muddy boots haphazardly tossed near the rack rather than on it made her chuckle, rolling her eyes. At this point, it was like a humble treat to be able to come home and clean up a bit after her two favorite people. Especially after being forced to attend something as stupid as M.U.A.

Hanging her jacket on the rack, Regina walked into the kitchen, the smell hitting her nose quickly. Pizza. Regina knows better, she prepared a meal for Henry and Emma so they wouldn't eat the fattening substance. Plus, it was Emma's favorite, she knew that the blonde wouldn't have opted for pizza over her cooking, ever. Which meant only one thing.

Walking past the kitchen trashcan and out into the garage, Regina opened the large trashcan that would be placed out on the curb the next day, a small smirk playing on her lips. There in the waste bin lied the remains of her glass, deep dish pan. The former mayor knew her wife's clumsiness, but never had she expected it to lead to the death of yet another one of her pieces of cookware after this long.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Regina turned and walked back into the kitchen, expecting to see a small bit of a mess that perhaps Emma had missed. However, there was none. It was spotless, probably cleaner than it had been before Regina left. For that, Regina felt a pang of guilt in her gut, knowing why Emma had gone through such lengths.

The baby.

Well, metaphorical baby, if Regina were being entirely honest. At this point, Regina wasn't even sure if the conversation would be happening. Maybe, by some grace of the gods, Regina would be spared from having this conversation. However, some part deep inside of Regina knew that wouldn't be happening. She could tell from the way Snow looked from her eyes to her belly that Emma had told her, which meant it still pressed heavily on the blonde's mind.

Still, Regina was dreading this, because it meant reliving part of her past, a part that still lingered and had left her scarred with no hope of repair.

Henry had been a miracle, in all honesty. Regina never thought she'd be able to have children, ever. The curse had not been the issue in her having a child. No, the problem for her not being able to bear a child came from times when she still had clung to a fraction of hope for her happy ending in the Enchanted Forest.

Glancing to the counter, Regina picked up the lime green post-it that had been laid there, definitely for her. Emma and Henry never left notes for one another, they just texted. Even if they were within five feet of one another, which Regina claimed was Emma's way of attempting to maintain her teenager swag that she had held from the moment she had entered Storybrooke all those years ago. Notes were left for Regina, and Regina alone, more often than not. Regina would leave notes from time to time for Henry or Emma, such as this morning. Otherwise though, notes were something just for Regina. A tradition that had been maintained in the Mills-Swan household.

_Regina, I'm really sorry I broke your dish. I forgot to put oven mitts on._

The smile that took over Regina's features was girlish, as though reading a love letter from a far off lover. That was her Emma, the klutz who somehow managed to forget putting on oven mitts before reaching into a hot oven to grab an even hotter dish. Poor Storybrooke citizens, this was the woman they trusted their cats with.

_We really need to talk. Snow got this weird look when I mentioned how you reacted to the baby. Please just talk to me about this._

_P.S. - I'm not sleeping on that goddamn couch again tonight so no avoiding me._

Sighing, Regina pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge, pouring herself a small glass. It wasn't Emma that made her nervous, the blonde didn't exactly hold the power of fear over the brunette's head as she once had before the curse broke. No, more than anything it was trying to figure out how she'd explain the entire situation to Emma. She hadn't spoken of it since the incident, really. People attempted to talk to her about it, but she didn't really respond. She mostly just stared off into the distance and shooed them away as though they were nothing but flies. Which, at that time, they kind of were.

Downing what little wine she poured herself, Regina put the bottle away before washing out the glass. She may as well enjoy what little bit of freedom she had left, because she knew that once she entered that bedroom, there would probably be tears, hugs and kisses of comfort, and absolutely no way of escape.

Then again, that was all part of the program for the M.U.A., Regina thought. Dr. Hopper had said that the only way to help rid themselves of their need for magic was to confront the obstacles that made them feel like they needed it in the first place. For an insect that got his credentials from a puff of purple smoke, he did seem to know what he was talking about.

Going up the stairs as quietly as possible, Regina peaked her head into the door, hoping to see Emma asleep in the bed. The sheriff's back was turned, and Regina could see the soft rise and fall of the sheets. Hoping she was in the clear, at least for tonight, Regina tiptoed over to the dresser, grabbing a nightgown and changing into it quickly before slipping underneath the sheets.

"Did you actually think it'd be so easy?"

Smiling softly, Regina rolled her eyes as Emma rolled over to face her, eyebrows lifted. "I hope not, considering you know that I am, one, a light sleeper-"

"That's a lie-"

"And two, I hate sleeping without you in my arms."

The pair never were ones for words, mostly actions. They tended to  _show_  how much they cared rather than tell one another. It's why the countless times that Emma saved Regina's life were so meaningful to them now. However, when words for how much they cared occurred, it was something to savor. They were never ones to spare on the "I love you", especially knowing how easy it was to lose one another after all they had been through, but moments like these? Just pure and complete honesty, with a hint of charming that Regina had grown to adore, they were moments to savor.

Curling towards the blonde, Regina sighed happily, tracing her finger up Emma's toned arm. "Agreed, dear. Shame you walked out last night, I missed having you in bed."

Frowning, Emma leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's temple, closing her eyes and burying her face into Regina's hair. "I know, I'm sorry. But you were kind of being a bitch."

"True…" Closing her eyes softly, the former mayor allowed herself to give in, unable to hold any sort of contempt against the woman beside her. "I'm sorry, too. I was being, as you said, a bitch."

Wrapping her arms tightly around Regina's small waist, Emma sighed in content, pulling her wife closer against her. They laid there, quiet, content. For a moment, Regina thought maybe, just maybe, she had gotten off the hook and that Emma wouldn't press her about the baby matter, at least not tonight.

She should've known better.

"So why are you so against us having a baby?" Emma felt Regina open and close her mouth a few times, as though trying to come up with a proper response. "You can't use the excuses from last night though, those were bull and you know it."

"Eloquently put." Regina rolled her eyes, but despite her annoyance, she curled closer into Emma's chest. There was a safety that she found there, or just in Emma's presence in general. She sought refugee in Emma whenever she felt alone, sad, angry, whatever emotion that might plague her. The sheriff had become Regina's rock, and even though she was completely and utterly annoyed with the blonde, she knew that no matter what she had to say, she was safe. Especially in the arms of her lover.

Running her fingers gently through Regina's hair, Emma felt her heart clench at the silence that caused a thick fog of tension between the pair. "Regina, please… I just want to know what I did to upset you, alright? Just tell me," she whispered softly, kissing the top of Regina's forehead. At this point, Emma was just desperate to know what was going on in her wife's head.

Biting her bottom lip, Regina nodded, giving into the safety net that she felt wrap around and consume her. "Alright…"

* * *

_The night was dark, the only lights in the castle being those from the torches that lined the halls and the large, crackling fires in the bedrooms. When Regina awoke, she awoke in pain and a scream echoing from her throat before she could catch it._

_With the new moon, it was black, she could hardly see. Everything just had an orange glow from the fireplace across from her._

_The pain hit again, causing her to double over in her bed. This time she was able to catch the scream, but it slipped from her throat anyway, tears springing to Regina's eyes as she tried to keep herself together._

_She was six months along, all had been going completely fine, and now she felt like she was being ripped in two by some otherworldly creature as she gripped her stomach. She felt sick, her vision was blurred, and then she felt it: wetness._

_Part of Regina knew what was happening, but another part was in complete and total denial of it. Still though, the queen reached a small hand between her legs, a gasp immediately falling from her throat as she felt just how much, of whatever there was between her legs, there was. Taking a gulp of air, Regina lifted her hands, a sob racking in her chest as she saw her red stained hand._

_Not a moment later her hand maids came rushing in, doctor in tow, everyone trying to keep Regina as calm as they could. But there really was no hope in that, not as Regina screamed and cried, asking second after second if her baby was okay. Because dear gods, that baby_ had  _to be okay._

_Then Snow White came running in, and while Regina wished nothing but pain on the girl for what had happened to Daniel, she could not handle the mere thought of a girl who just flowered seeing the sheer amount of blood pooling between her legs, or how weak Regina was, or just any of it. Despite the amount of anger she felt for the child, she still felt some sense of love and care. This was not something Snow should be witnessing, especially at such a young age, but she stayed, holding Regina's hand, no matter how many times Regina begged for Snow to leave._

_Regina wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually the doctor told her that she needed to push. The baby was coming, whether they were prepared or not. In a moment, Regina felt her heart lift. Perhaps it was just an early blessing, that was all. The blood was just what happened, wasn't it? She knew that when a horse gave birth it was quite bloody, perhaps that was all this was. It had to be, it just had to be, because Regina couldn't handle it if her suspicions were true._

_When the doctor held up the pale, blood covered infant, Regina felt herself smile for a brief moment. Everything was fine, the nurses were clipping the cord, everything was going to be fine._

_Then it hit her; the baby wasn't crying._

_A silent cry, almost a whimper, came from her, looking from the infant to the doctor, eyes pleading in the orange glow._

_"I'm so sorry, your majesty."_

_She lost it then, every ounce that she had maintained of her sanity. Whatever bits remained after Daniel passed, it was all gone, right then and there. Her baby was dead, and she felt her earth shattering from whatever bits had been put together since she had discovered she was pregnant._

_The noise that echoed from her throat was between a scream and a cry, ripping her hand from Snow's as she tried to reach out for the infant. Pleas of "no" and "please just let me hold him" echoed as the handmaids tried to calm her, tried to clean her up, trying to make it so the doctor to make a clean break._

_The only person who had been able to hold her back was the one person she felt she couldn't seek comfort in; Snow White. Just a child and she was hugging and holding Regina back from trying to get up. She had lost far too much blood, if she moved, she'd probably faint._

_Regina cried that night, in the arms of the child she had swore vengeance against. And just the like fire in the fireplace at the foot of her bed, she felt all light and hope vanish._

* * *

Emma had been silent as Regina told her story, despite how many times she wanted to quiet Regina, especially when she felt sobs begin to rack within her wife. She hated this, feeling like she put Regina through hell all over again, just to get the story. In the end, she knew that Regina needed to get the story off her chest, but it still pained the sheriff. She hated anyone being in pain, but Regina especially. Someone who had been through so much pain, only to have to relive it to explain something, it killed Emma.

Still though, she remained the rock she knew she was, running her fingers soothingly through Regina's hair, placing delicate and gentle kisses to her forehead, temple, nose, and cheeks every so often in an attempt to soothe her. It was all she could do at the moment until her wife decided to speak again or fell asleep. But Emma didn't mind, she'd hold Regina through every moment of it, because she could.

"Hey, sh, it's okay," Emma whispered soothingly into Regina's ear as the hard sobs and sniffles began to subside. She just needed Regina to calm down a bit, reassure her, because while this was supposed to be a joyous topic, the matter of a baby, but it had turned into one that brought nothing up but demons that one had preferred buried.

Taking a deep breath, Regina began to count to ten. She felt herself calm down, feeling her heart begin to return to a regular pace and the tears slowly begin to stop streaming down her face. Leaning forward into the embrace, she sighed softly against pale skin, kissing Emma's collarbone gently. "I-… I can't-… After the baby-"

"I know," Emma whispered, kissing Regina's cheek gently. Rubbing her hands up and down her wife's arms, Emma pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked, brought this whole thing up… It wasn't-"

"No," she interrupted, pressing her fingers to Emma's lips to silence her. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? I should have mentioned it."

Chuckling, the sheriff shook her head. "When? I mean, it makes sense you didn't. We have Henry and well… The idea of another kid probably wasn't something that you thought of." Reaching out, she tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear, smiling softly, "I sure as hell didn't."

Licking her lips, Regina felt her lips lift on one side, shaking her head. "No, I didn't. It's not that I don't want another baby, it's just… I physically am not able to give you one like you want."

Even with the sad news, Emma kept the smile on her lips. It was so obvious, how had she not suggested it before? Perhaps it was the argument the previous night that had blocked her train of thought.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina pulled back slightly, scanning her wife's face. "I know that look… What are you thinking? Did the light bulb get electricity back?"

Laughing softly, Emma slapped Regina's shoulder. "Don't be mean. I had an idea, around the whole infertility thing…" When Regina was silent, but obviously listening, Emma moved a bit closer. "What if we adopted?"

Sighing softly, Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma those things take months, hell even years, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Shrugging, Emma trailed a hand up Regina's arm, smiling as goose bumps followed the path. "So? A baby is a baby, and it'd be our chance to have our happy ending, again." Licking her lips, she felt her smile fade slightly, nervousness overwhelming her. "If you wanted to, I mean."

Immediately, Regina's heart swelled. "I love you, Emma," she began, reaching out and threading her fingers through blonde curls. "And I would love to have another baby with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello everyone! Here is your update, which came later than planned because my neighbor has been borrowing the laptop I write and publish on because she doesn't have a laptop. Anyway, to those reading Counting to 100, please be aware that my muse for that fic is low due to low red beauty feels. But when they come back, it will be updated!
> 
> For now, enjoy SQ pregnancy.

Sighing heavily, Emma walked up towards the mailbox for what seemed to be the twelfth time that day. In all honesty, it probably was. While Storybrooke ran like clockwork to the point that the mail was delivered to the mayoral mansion at exactly 1:13 pm every day, Emma still felt on edge that it hadn't arrived. It was only two minutes after, but still, it felt like a lifetime as she waited.

It had been two months since the sheriff and the mayor had opted to adopt a child, and since then, the number of times they had heard the word "no" from an adoption agency had been enough to drive Emma absolutely insane. It made no sense; at least not to her. She knew plenty of children were in the foster care system, needing to be adopted. Not only that, but plenty of young mothers who were unprepared for the trials that motherhood had laid for them. And still, the adoption agencies said "no", over and over and  _over_  again.

Regina said it was normal, or at least to her knowledge. When she had adopted Henry it had been through Gold, so the number of times she was told "no" was probably smaller than she had been told this time around. They could always go and ask Gold for help; see if maybe, just maybe, he'd be willing to help the mothers of his grandson. However, that meant having to see the sad look in his eyes and watch Belle as she attempted to console the bruised man. Since Neal had passed, the man wasn't the same, and no one could blame him for being as such. In Emma's mind, if it weren't for Belle, Gold would have probably vanished all together.

Finally, the small, white vehicle, with the adorned Storybrooke postage logo on its side, pulled up next to Emma, a bright smile on the man's face. Emma matched it, walking up over to the truck. "Anything for the misses and I today, Kirk?"

Scratching the gray scruff on his chin, the older man nodded, reaching into the mail bin and handing the sheriff a neatly piled and rubber banned stack of mail. "Yep, as always." Tilting his head, he looked over Emma, narrowing his gaze. "You never used to stand outside for the mail, what're you lookin' for, Sheriff Swan?"

Smirking, Emma rolled her eyes, turning her back and walking towards the door of the house. "Always a pleasure, Kirk!" she called over her shoulder before shutting the door, immediately scanning through the pile.

Popping off the rubber band, Emma leaned against the counter, throwing the useless mail onto it as she went through. "Bill, bill, junk, random, coupons," she mumbled, eyes scanning quickly as she finally reached the back of the pile, a golden file folder. Immediately she brightened up, seeing the name of the final adoption agency that Regina and she had applied to.

The blonde knew better, she really did. If her wife knew she was ripping open the folder to find out the answer when Regina was a two second walk down the hallway, Emma would end up dead. However, curiosity ate at her, and she pulled out the nicely printed letter. Nice stationary was a good sign, wasn't it?

_Dear Mrs. and Mrs. Mills-Swan, Thank you for submitting your application, but we regret to inform you-_

Emma couldn't read more, feeling her heart drop into her stomach once again. In a way, she knew this was her fault, or at least she blamed herself for it. With the excessive background checks that the pair was forced to go through, it's no wonder that Regina and she weren't having any luck.

Gold had probably forged documents for Regina, back in the days when computers were small boxes and loaded at the speed of a sloth. Now though, with the easy access people have to any sort of background check, Emma was screwed. Regina was probably not even found in their systems, especially since Storybrooke was a fictional town. That wasn't what Emma believed to be the problem though, she was certain that the problem lied in  _her_ past, not Regina's.

With the record of foster child, being in and out of juvenile courts, jail time for the watches, and with a past of unstable income and residency when she was a bounty hunter, it was no wonder that they weren't being selected for anything. Hell, they only had one interview in Boston, and that was because a social worker had recognized Emma's name. All went well until Emma and Regina tried to think of a way to explain how they met and came to be a couple.

Trying to stick to a story that neither had thought to come up with was not the wisest thing they had thought of. However, telling the truth would have just landed them both in a psychiatric facility.

Still, this was a punch to the gut, because it was the final adoption agency that they had applied to. She felt tears threaten to break from her eyes, her heart ache, and all Emma wanted to do was crumble up the nicest piece of office stationary she'd ever seen.

"Emma?"

The sound of her name broke her from her thoughts, blinking and looking up to see Regina standing in the doorway, a concerned look marking her features. "Emma, dear, what's wrong?"

Laughing bitterly, Emma held up the letter, offering it towards Regina. "Final letter, final rejection… God, this was a stupid idea."

Frowning, Regina took the paper, scanning over it as Emma made her way towards the fridge. Silence fell over them as Regina read the letter, feeling whatever bit of hope she had for an adoption slipping from her grasp. After scanning the letter's first line at least a dozen times, the brunette looked up, sighing as she watched Emma's movements.

"You know that's not where we keep the alcohol," Regina said softly, eyes trained as she watched her wife's ever cautious movements.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Not since we caught Henry and some of the other kids with a beer." Scanning the fridge, Emma shook her head, standing straighter as she opened the freezer, pushing food aside until she found what she was looking for. "Besides, I need something stronger," she said with a slight grin, emerging with a pint of ice cream in her hand, grabbing a spoon as she moved to the counter once more.

Smiling slightly, Regina shook her head, moving to stand next to Emma as she began to take her first spoonful. "I could've sworn I threw that out last week."

"You did," Emma said, moving to sit on the counter, sighing in makeshift happiness as cool chocolate melted in her mouth. "I just bought another. It's my emergency stash."

"It's only considered a stash if it's actually hidden well, dear." In most cases, Regina would yell at Emma for sitting on the counter, but not now. Not when she felt the hope that she had built for another child vanish with Emma's. Every agency on the East Coast had said no, now what were they to do? There was no way they were going to go ask Gold for help, not now, not with the long wake of history.

Sighing softly, Regina moved to position herself between Emma's legs, nudging her wife gently. "If you're going to eat that, at least share with the person who is equally as miserable."

Rolling her eyes, Emma took a small spoonful, feeding it to Regina with a laugh. "You know, why even bother adopting? You're enough like a child to where I don't- Hey no hitting!"

Setting the ice cream aside, Emma poked her wife's arm hard, glaring playfully. "Hitting the woman who fed you probably your first bite of ice cream in  _months_  is entirely unfair and uncalled for. Gee, this is why I shouldn't be pregnant, the baby would be in constant danger of you."

Just like that, the light bulb went off again, and it was evident on both of their faces. They both were thinking the exact same thing.

"What if I-"

"What if you had-"

"But who would be the dad?"

"Henry would have a blood related sibling."

"Oh god, what if we get a crazy man who fertilizes me?!"

"Don't be crude."

They were both smiling widely, but silence had fallen over them. It was like they were allowing the information to sink in, allowing the thoughts and the possibilities and worries that came with it to just soak and simmer until they could form a coherent thought. But they could feel it, the bits of magic that still lingered within them, fluttering around them and through them and their touches. One of Regina's hands tracing up and down Emma's thigh while the other seemed to help her stay standing by resting on the cool granite countertop.

Emma's smile slowly began to slip though, looking down to her flat stomach, then up to Regina, then down again. A single hand moved to cover her stomach where she had felt Henry grown insider of her, tracing the covered skin. "Do you think we could do it?"

Following Emma's gaze, Regina slid the hand on Emma's thigh higher until it was over Emma's, squeezing gently. "I know we can. You've done it before, but now… Things are different, things are right." Lifting her gaze to meet Emma's, a small smile began to play on her lips. "Plus, I know you're dying to know what it's like to have me wrapped around your finger."

Laughing softly, Emma rolled her eyes. "I already know what that's like, I've had you like that since the day I came to town." Before Regina could scoff, Emma leaned forward, capturing her lips and kissing her gently, intertwining their fingers. It was these times, full of love and selflessness, that Emma was reminded of the fact that magic still lingered in Storybrooke, and more importantly, between her and Regina.

Pulling back slowly, Emma reached her free hand up tracing Regina's jawline, her smile continuing to grow. "I really want to have this baby, Regina. But God, how the hell are we going to agree on who the donor will be? And how do I even prepare for this? And when do we start trying?" Shaking her head, Emma felt a small blush rise on her cheeks. "Babbling, sorry, I know. Word vomit."

Nodding slowly, Regina chuckled. "Don't I know it… But we can get to those questions later," she said smoothly, feeling her smile shift into a wicked grin, a gleam sparkling in her eyes. "For now, we can certainly start trying, as you put it."

* * *

"The counter?  _Seriously?_ "

Laughing and nodding her head, Emma sighed in content, leaning back into her chair. "Yeah. I've been asking her for that since we started dating, who would've thought all it took was a baby talk?"

Scrunching her nose, Ruby shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she adjusted herself on the sheriff's desk. "That's unsanitary! Remind me to never eat at your place again."

"Says the girl who licks herself when she turns into a wolf during that time of the month."

Opening her mouth to say something, she quickly shut it, beginning to nod her head. "Point taken…"

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Emma pushed gently on Ruby's thigh. "Okay, now get off my desk, I actually should get this paper work done."

Slipping off the desk while making a soft  _whoopsh_ , Ruby made her way to her own desk, eyebrow raised. "So, how did David and Snow take the news of having another grandkid?"

Emma shut her eyes then, groaning and burying her face into her hands. "You know how to ruin a moment, Rubes," she grumbled, hands slipping upwards to run through her hair.

While Snow already knew of the plans, David was still in the dark as far as Emma knew. There wasn't any way that Regina would tell him, seeing as they still weren't on the best of terms. Snow might have, but Emma was certain that she would've had a phone call by now if that were the case. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, it was the fact that he was still on edge about Regina. To Regina, it was just Charming being Charming and butting into things he had no right to. To Emma though, he was her father, whether Emma called him that or not. He was protective over his little girl, as he had been since the moment she was born.

It was because of this that Emma was on edge with telling David about her and Regina trying to get pregnant and have a child. He'd probably be the cliché in which he'd pull out a shotgun and threaten Regina's life. It wasn't that farfetched of an idea, seeing as he done almost the same thing when the pair had announced their engagement. The only difference had been that instead of a shotgun, it was a baseball bat.

"No," she answered finally, looking up to her friend from across the room. "Well, Snow does, but I plan on telling David today when he comes in."

Biting her bottom lip, Ruby shook her head, a large smile matching the glint in her eyes. "Wow, Em… You're going to tell your father you're trying to get pregnant by the Evil Queen, while he is armed and dangerous." Her body began to shake slightly, attempting to hold in a laugh that shook in her chest. "That is probably as stupid as when you threw a surprise party for Regina."

"Hey, that was an amazing party. How was I supposed to know that Regina would freak out and almost destroy the house in fear?"

"By being her wife and knowing that Regina and surprises don't go well. Just like telling your father you want to have a baby while he's loaded."

Pursing her lips, Emma bunched a piece of paper together, throwing it hard and hitting Ruby perfectly in the face. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be on patrol right now?"

Sighing and standing, Ruby made her way towards the door, keys in hand. "Yeah, yeah. Let me know how  _charming_  David is when he looks like he's going to explode."

Another paper was bunched and thrown at the door as Ruby made her escape, leaving Emma frustrated and nervous as she sat at her desk.

David was a good father, and an even better man. While there was no way he could make up for the years that Emma had spent fatherless and without protection and care, David certainly went out of his way to do just that now. While at times it was misplaced, he did mean well, even when it involved his feelings towards Regina.

It wasn't exactly hate, per say. It was more the fact that someone was sleeping with his daughter. Emma knew that, and she understood it. David was basically the father she had always dreamed of having, the Hollywood cliché almost. And while she did wish that the death glares during family dinners would go away and the side comments that both Regina and David made would vanish, Emma knew deep down that she wouldn't have it any other way.

As the door opened again, Emma prepared another ball of paper, expecting Ruby to have returned. "Ruby, I swear to god, I will put my stapler in the next paper ball if you don't go and do your job."

Peeking his head in, David held his hands up, laughing with the signature Charming smile on his face. "Not Ruby. She was leaving when I came in."

Smiling softly, Emma nodded, leaning back into her chair again and resting her feet on the desk. "Then you should be safe from the paper war that was about to happen." Licking her lips, the sheriff watched carefully, trying to think of how to quietly approach the subject. "So, how's Graham?"

His smile seemed to brighten at the mention of his son, walking happily to sit across from Emma. "Good, as usual. He's at daycare today while Snow teaches. You know how restless your mother gets when all she does is sit in the house." Sitting in the chair, he relaxed, leaning against the desk. "And Henry?"

Nodding slowly, Emma sighed, picking a piece of lint from her jeans. "He's good. Asked Grace to the dance and she said yes so… That's always nice." Emma opted not to mention how paranoid it had made Regina, seeing as the late night studying with Grace seemed to be occurring on an almost daily basis now.

"Well, that's good. He talked to me about how nervous he was over it."

Then the silence creeped in, an unnatural one when it came to Emma and David. The pair bonded quite a bit, and it was apparent that Emma was definitely her father's daughter. So, when small talk and an awkward silence occurred, it was obvious that something was up. The last time a silence like this happened was when David told Emma about Snow being pregnant.

Nudging Emma's feet with his elbow, David furrowed his brows in concern. "Hey, something on your mind?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, Emma sighed. There were two ways to go about this, both of which would end badly, at least to her knowledge. She could beat around the bush and hint towards what was happening with her and Regina. Or, she could just be straight forward and say it.

Emma being a Charming, she opted for the latter. "Regina and I decided to have another baby."

The silence crept in again, and the sheriff was frozen in her spot. From the emotions, or more like lack thereof, playing on her father's face, it was obvious to Emma that father mode had been switched on.

"She got you pregnant?!"

Stifling a laugh, Emma sat up a bit straighter, putting her feet back onto the floor and leaning on her desk. That was definitely not what she had expected. "No, of course not! God, is that even possible?"

Pursing his lips, David leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest in defense. "Don't laugh, people of this world aren't used to magic. It could happen."

Eyebrows raised to the hairline and a huge smile that threatened to let the laugh loose, Emma nodded, "Yeah, okay. Magical babies… Definitely something I did not expect from this conversation."

A smile cracked onto David's lips, shaking his head as he sighed. "Yeah, well, it seemed possible for a second, but I probably should've known better. Defensive father stuff, I guess." Running a hand through his hair in the same fashion that Emma had done, Charming licked his lips, looking over to his daughter. "What were you expecting?"

"Something along the same lines as when Regina and I told you we were getting married. But, you know, instead of the baseball bat you'd just use your gun."

Laughing softly, he began to nod. "It crossed my mind in the seconds that I thought that you had a magical baby, to be honest. But… Emma, I may not like you and Regina together, but I love you being happy." Reaching out, he took her hand, squeezing gently before releasing it. "If this is what makes you happy, then go for it. Now, that being said, don't expect me to be any nicer to her."

A watery smile came onto Emma's lips, nodding her head slowly as she looked to the man across from her. While Emma hated how he acted towards Regina and her relationship with her, it never failed to amaze the sheriff just how great of a father David actually was. In these moments, twinges of jealousy would rise over the fact that she had not had someone like him in her life, or just some sort of father in general. It made her all the more grateful that he was here now, even if he and her wife were always doomed to shoot death glares across the table and slip in backhanded comments.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Henry Mills had a secret talent for knowing when something was going on or when something was off. It was part of the reason why, after being given the book from Miss Blanchard – no, his  _grandmother_  – he knew immediately something was off with his mother and the town as a whole. Even before that perhaps, if he were entirely honest with himself. Like his birth mother's superpower however, the accuracy wasn't always guaranteed. It varied, like when he was sure something was off with Grace but really, it had just been the typical teenage hormones.

That was off topic though. Sitting at the overly quiet dinner table, Henry could feel a tense air hanging over the table, especially when glances between his moms were exchanged. He knew something was going on, but specifically what, he couldn't even guess. He was aware of the fact that the pair seemed to be fighting a bit more, and that his mom was a crying mess after reading the mail. Emma though, she always offered comfort.

For the past few months it had made him uncomfortable, and tonight, in the overpowering silence of Lasagna Sunday, Henry could no longer bear it. "Are you two fighting or something?"

Both women went wide eyed, looking over to their son. Both held a small tinge of sadness, but it was mostly out of regard for the fact that they had no idea where this notion was coming from.

Reaching out her hand, Regina gripped Henry's, brows furrowed in confusion. "Henry, dear, where is this coming from? Emma and I aren't fighting…"

Henry sighed, pulling back his hand. It wasn't out of the old disgust he once held towards his mother, but more the fact that, despite the serious conversation the loomed, he was still a teenage boy. "I don't know… You and Emma have just been really weird. You've been crying after reading the mail, and it's really weird. And then Emma tries to comfort you and then you two fight and stuff and… Yeah."

While Regina held the same concerned look on her face, Emma began to chuckle softly, attempting to hide it behind her hand. It was apparent it wasn't working though when a harsh kick could be felt underneath the table.

"Ow! What the hell, Regina?!"

"Language, Emma," Regina hissed before turning to look at Henry, a small sigh escaping your lips. "Henry, your mother and I aren't fighting. Well, not at this second, we're not. We've been trying to do something though and it's failed to work until another idea was brought to light." Sitting up taller in her chair, she adorned a more regal look, one that almost mirrored the one she took in meetings and things of the like. "It's actually something we'd like to talk to you about."

Immediately Henry groaned, burying his face into his hands. "I swear, if this is another attempt at 'the talk', I will run away and never come back."

"Too bad one of your moms is an ex bounty hunter, huh?" Emma smirked, nudging Henry gently. "It's not bad, kid. Promise. Besides,  _that_  talk will be with David, not us."

Peaking from between his fingers, Henry sighed in relief. Last time that particular discussion had been brought up, neither Regina nor Henry could look the other in the eye for a week. "Okay, fine," he said in defeat, pulling his hands away and slapping them down on his thighs. "So spill, why is mom crying like we're watching  _Titanic_  and why have you been sleeping on the couch so much?"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma's gaze shifted from Henry to Regina, seeking silent approval. This was a big thing, and perhaps something that the more mature of the two women should discuss with their son. However, when Regina gave a reassuring smile and nodded her head, the sheriff knew that this bit was on her. The thought both frightened and terrified her.

Clearing her throat, Emma shifted her seat so she was fully facing Henry. "So, kid… Your mom and I, we've been together for a while. Life is good, no stupid sh- I mean  _stuff_ happening. We're all happy, and well… You know how Snow and David had a baby and now Kathryn is going to have a baby and stuff?" The blonde watched as awareness grew in Henry's eyes, but needing assurance. She really did hate being on the spot. "Your mom and I want to add to the family too, so… We're going to have a baby."

The silence was deafening. Regina was certain that she would've been able to hear a pin drop from upstairs if it happened to occur. Henry sat there, face blank and eyes vacant. Neither she nor her wife could tell what exactly was going through his mind. Was he happy about this? Was he upset, trying to process so as to not upset either of his mothers? Neither could tell, and it made both on edge.

Hours could've passed for all Regina knew, but suddenly, Henry stood, eyes gaining a bit of life back, but emotion still gone. "I have some homework to finish," he said quickly, turning and walking towards the stairs and up to his room.

When the door clicked shut, Emma sighed, mimicking her son's actions and burying her face into her hands. "God fucking damnit," she muttered, wishing to take the last moments of her life back and go back to the awkward dinner.

Reaching over, Regina ran her hand up and down Emma's forearm soothingly. "Don't worry, that's how he processes. You of all people would know that, seeing as you usually sit in the dark for hours to process."

Nodding absently, the blonde pulled her hands away from her face, taking Regina's hand into her own. "Yeah, I know…" Looking down, Emma gazed upon Regina's wedding ring, feeling her heart flutter. These years of marriage, though few, meant the world to Emma. They were the one bit of truth and happiness that the sheriff had known, even if it all came from messed up beginnings. And now, they were planning to add more to the happiness that they had fought so hard for. The fact that Henry was acting the way he was though, it lit a fire of fear deep within herself.

"I think I should go talk to him."

"No, I should," Regina interrupted, squeezing her wife's hand. "Really, let me. You broke the news, let me try to just… Explain it all to him."

Smiling softly, Emma nodded. Perhaps in the beginning of their relationship, roles would be reversed. Regina hadn't felt confident speaking to Henry on certain matters, not after fighting so hard to earn his trust back. She constantly feared it being put back on the line, the love, the trust, all of it. Now though, now things were different. Now Regina and Henry, though never able to go back to how things were before the book, were mother and son once more, able to speak and have fun and just be normal.

Well, Storybrooke's version of the word.

"Yeah, okay. I'll clean up and everything, so I'll just… See you in bed, I guess."

Smiling, Regina stood, moving to place a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead. "Thank you, dear."

* * *

A soft knock sounded through his room, causing Henry to sigh. Thirty minutes, that was a new record for how much time he was given before confronted. For that, he gave his parents a few points in his book.

"Come in."

As Regina peeked in, Henry rose an eyebrow, eyeing her. He had assumed Emma would come up to speak to him, but if he were entirely honest, he was glad to see his mom coming to speak to him right now instead.

Moving over on his bed to make room, Henry gestured to the spot, forcing a small smile. "Have a seat, mom."

Nodding, Regina moved across the room, lip curling in slight disgust. It was overly obvious that this room belonged to a teenager, a teenage boy no less. None of the skills of cleanliness and order seemed to have passed down to her son, and, if she were honest, she couldn't even say he learned it from Emma. Not even the blonde was so bad as to have a half-eaten, smelly pizza slice sitting on her desk.

Sitting next to her son, she sighed, raising an eyebrow. "You know, I hoped to of passed a few things down to you, despite everything that happened." Looking down to her skirt, she brushed off imaginary lint and dirt, attempting to look anywhere but her son at that moment. "Cleanliness, order, those things… But I had hoped your other mother and I had taught you a few other things, like kindness, care, and not to run away when something scares you."

"I'm not-"

"Henry, you're scared. You don't have to admit it, not to me, but you do have to say it to yourself." Finally looking away from her skirt, she looked over to Henry. His face was cast downwards, almost miming Regina's previous position.

He had changed so much over the years. Puberty hit him hard, sending him into two large growth spurts to where he stood taller than Regina, even over Emma, matching height with his grandfather. His chin and cheeks were dark with stubble that would be shaved in the morning, and his voice had gotten deeper. Henry was older, he understood things in more clarification than before, almost to the point where Regina would miss when he was five and would crawl into her lap to "assist" her while she went through paperwork. He was older now, almost an adult, and understood so much. Still though, even adults had moments where things weren't understood well and intentions were misunderstood or unclear.

For Henry, the baby was one.

"Henry, we love you. Very much, alright? I know you know that, but I just need to remind you. Emma and I love you so much, and that will never change." Reaching out, Regina gripped Henry's hand. Her heart warmed when she noticed how he hadn't pulled away. "This baby… This baby won't change that. I know it may seem a bit… Well, maybe a bit out of place to you, but we just want to expand our family. We love you so much, we want to be able to give that to another child too."

The silence that came was not nearly as awful as it had been moments earlier in the dining room.

Shifting slightly, Henry lifted his head, looking over to his mom. "I know, I get that. It's just kind of weird, you know? But I'm happy for you guys…" Smiling slightly, he laughed, shaking his head. "I remember when I was little I'd ask you for a sibling all the time. I think it'd be awesome to get that."

Feeling the corners of her lips lift, a weight lifted from Regina's shoulders. "Yes well, we'll all see how it goes. We just wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

Henry nodded, pulling his hand away from his mother's slowly. "I am. But I kind of need to finish some homework before I sleep, so…"

Rolling her eyes, Regina slipped from the bed. "Just like your mother. I know when a conversation is over, dear." Turning to look back to Henry, the mayor sighed. Despite the obvious differences, she always saw that little boy who insisted on helping her with random chores and building pillow forts together. Reaching out, she ran her fingers through her hair, like she had so many times before when he was a child.

Laughing in embarrassment, Henry pushed and dodged away from her hand. "Mom, come on! I'm trying to be responsible."

Smirking and shrugging her shoulders, Regina walked towards the door. "Just let me be your mom for a bit longer," she muttered to herself, slipping out the door as Henry made his way to his desk.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Regina sighed, looking to her wife on the bed. "Paperwork in bed, dear?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma grinned, glancing from Regina back to her papers. "Yep. And before you get mad, I know you do it all the time when you think I'm not looking."

Opening her mouth to speak, the mayor shut it promptly, unable to deny the fact. "Touché. Now, would you like to hear about how it went with our son?"

Licking her lips, Emma sat up straight, attention completely on Regina. "Yeah, actually… How did it go? Seeing as he let me say goodnight and didn't give me a weird look, I'm thinking it went well."

Smiling, she nodded, walking towards the dresser to pull out a nightgown. "Yes, very well. He seems… Well, he seems kind of excited. Or at least in the way a teenage boy would be over his parents having another baby."

Emma nodded, pushing her papers together and slipping them into a file. "That's good. He's a smart kid, and a happy kid. I think he knows we're just doing this for well… Family stuff."

Slipping the nightgown on, Regina walked to the bed and slid in next to Emma, glancing to the folder then back to her wife. "So… What's the paperwork? You don't have any for the sheriff's department right now… I would know, considering I give it all to you."

Smiling sadly, the blonde nodded, slipping the folder over to Regina. "Yeah, I know. I'm looking at donors, for the baby. There are so many options and it just makes my head hurt and it's all a bit… I don't know, does overwhelming sound overdramatic?"

"Yes."

"Then it's overwhelming."

Rolling her eyes and opening the folder, Regina understood immediately why Emma was overwhelmed. The stack was as thick as a book, with hundreds of different profiles for the donors printed on the pages. There were a variety, construction workers to lawyers, interior decorators to doctors, animal trainers and graphic designers, it was almost too much. Then the personalities came into play, and overwhelming seemed to become an understatement.

And that was only the first three pages.

"Hey, calm down," Emma said reassuringly, reaching out and rubbing a hand up and down her wife's arm. "It's cool, okay? The decision doesn't have to be made tonight, we have awhile."

Nodding, Regina closed the file and placed it on her nightstand, running her fingers through her hair. "No, I know, it's just… Well, perhaps I had been too quick when I said overwhelming was being overdramatic."

Laughing softly, Emma nodded, reaching to turn off the light beside her before slipping underneath the covers. "We'll figure it out. We have plenty of time to find the perfect match, okay? But I have to get up in… Four hours and I'd really like to snuggle with my wife until then."

Scrunching her nose, Regina turned, switching off the light beside her. "How ridiculously romantic and, dare I say,  _cheesy_  of you."

"You wouldn't have me any other way. Now lay down and snuggle with me, damnit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know a lot of people wanted a magical baby or Regina to get pregnant, but here's the thing: my headcanon cannot accept that. I know that it sorta blows for some people who wanted that, but hey. It's how the cookie crumbles. If it's what you were expecting, I am super sorry to disappoint. But this story will still be fun and exciting so I hope you all can move past it! All reviews are loved and I'm so happy this fic reached over 100 followers in such a short time. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the delay everyone, life took my by storm! For those reading Counting to One Hundred, the update will (as long as I get my laptop back in a swift manner) be posted tomorrow night/super early in the morning.
> 
> I thank you all for being so patient with me! Special shout out to my ot5 for not shooting me in the foot and another to my beta Nina (who keeps changing her url) for staying up so late to beta for me!

"Oh my god."

For about the hundredth time that hour, Regina rolled her eyes, shooting a sideways glance to the blonde woman who sat beside her. The pair had been doing their own research since opting for in vitro, however research meant different things for the two. Regina busied herself studying what it actually involved, the costs, and what donors she thought were a good match. Emma, on the other hand, spent her time looking at everything that could possibly go wrong and, as she dubbed them, "survival stories".

"Oh my god, Regina look at this!" Picking up her laptop and pushing it towards Regina's lap, Emma pointed to the screen. "Multiple births. Multiple! What if I had, like, eight kids? Oh my god, I'd be like that one lady…"

Letting go of a frustrated sigh, Regina took Emma's laptop completely, shutting it off and placing it on her nightstand. When Emma reached for it, it earned her nothing more than a smack on the hand, like a child being told no to a cookie.

"Regina, give me back my computer," Emma whimpered, hands still reaching out for the object.

"No. You're acting like a child and worrying over nothing." Leaning over and turning her own laptop screen slightly so her wife could see, Regina smiled. "Why not look at what is actually, for a fact, going to happen? Instead of troubling yourself and panicking over things that are like the side effects on a pill bottle."

"I used to test those, Regina. I know how easy it is to get one of those side effects."

Pursing her lips, the brunette shook her head, resting it against the pillow behind her head. "Can we just select a donor before I decide to use my magic again and throw you out the window?"

Chuckling slightly, Emma picked up the list of donors from the pile on the bed. "And people think you've changed… You use threats like they never get old."

"With you dear? They never do."

Rolling her eyes and flipping through the list, Emma sighed. "Why don't we just pick someone that we know to be the dad?"

"Because you're related to half of this town."

Elbowing her hard in the ribs, the sheriff huffed in frustration. "No, I'm serious! I don't know, it'd probably save us a bit of time." Crossing her arms over her chest, Emma sent a playful glare to her wife. "Besides, you're thinking of Henry, not me."

Nodding slowly, unfazed and unconvinced, Regina raised an eyebrow. "There's also the fact that there isn't really anyone in this town that meets my standards. But go on, I'd love to hear your suggestions for this."

Biting her lip, Emma thought for a moment before smiling brightly. "What about Hook?"

"Killian?" Regina's lip curled in disgust, shaking her head quickly. "Most certainly not."

"What, why not? He's a good guy-"

"Who does nothing but make sexual remarks to you and myself, and is also a former thief."

Sighing, Emma shook her head. "We invite him to poker night, Regina. You know as well as I that he's not a bad guy. Is this because of the sexual innuendos?"

"Of course it is. I'd rather not have him boasting about having my wife pregnant. Besides, isn't he seeing someone?"

Nodding slowly, Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure Rubes wouldn't have minded, but fine."

"She would've eaten you during the next full moon," Regina muttered with a roll of her eyes, sitting a bit more straight in the bed. "What about Archie?"

It was Emma's turn to curl her lip, immediately shaking her head. "You know, you were right. Let's just stick to the list of guys who got paid to donate their sperm."

Laughing and shaking her head, Regina took half of the stack, scanning through it in silence. The only sounds that were really heard were Emma's soft giggling at a few of the profiles and the shuffling of papers.

"What about this one?" Regina asked, breaking the silence and handing the profile over to Emma. If anything, it was to fill the silence. Since the donor searching had begun, Emma had been taking so many fertility drugs that her hormones were wild. It was to where Regina could never tell if Emma was mad at her or actually just silent because she was zoned in on her work.

As Emma took the paper, Regina went back to looking through her pile, expecting the usual sigh that came from her wife. They hadn't once agreed on a donor, both mocking the other for their options. They were always the same, consistent in their choices. Regina would opt for doctors and lawyers that were married with two point five kids and had what appeared to be ideal standards. Emma on the other hand went for construction workers and men who, while not with an IQ over 120, were seemingly good. It was easy to see why both never agreed with the other.

As the minutes ticked away, the sigh that Regina expected never came, causing a spark of curiosity to ignite within the mayor. Turning to look at Emma once more, she tilted her head, studying the blonde's features and looking for any signs of disagreement with Regina's choice. When she saw none, she then noticed the small, but growing smile coming over Emma's lips.

"Emma?" Regina said softly, reaching out and squeezing her wife's knee to gain her attention.

Lifting her eyes from the paper, Emma nodded, glancing back down to the paper. "This one… Oh my god, Regina, he's perfect."

Lifting her eyes to Emma, Regina smiled, nodding. "I am known for having excellent taste."

"Shut up, don't be cocky," Emma said, flicking her hand in the air in a motion to silence the woman beside her. "He's really perfect… Not a doctor, apparently looks like Michael Fassbender, taller than David, good SAT scores…" Biting her bottom lip, the sheriff began to nod her head slowly. "Regina, this is the one."

Licking her lips and looking down to the paper in Emma's hands, Regina attempted to let her heart soar. "You really think so?"

Leaning forward and lifting Regina's chin with the tips of her fingers, Emma smiled widely, nodding again. "I know so." Kissing her gently, Emma nipped on the scar above her wife's upper lip, eliciting a moan. She moved quickly, not letting a moment waste as she straddled Regina's waist, hands sliding underneath the nightgown that clung to her.

Having a teenage boy in the house who had hearing that rivaled a werewolf's, mixed with Emma's raised libido due to the multiple fertility hormones she was taking, really made moments when the pair could actually have sex moments not to waste.

"Henry's home," Regina moaned against her lips, tilting her head back as Emma's lips slid down the column of her throat, nipping gently as the exposed flesh.

"Nope, he's with Grace," the blonde muttered against her collarbone, biting down gently before a harsh shove pushed her back. Stunned, Emma looked at her wife, bewildered by the sudden movement.

"He's  _where_?!" Regina hissed, slipping from the bed quickly as Emma grabbed her wrist.

"Regina, come on, he's fine. They're just at the movies-"

"The movies? Just the movies?" Regina snatched her wrist away, walking towards the closet. "It's never  _just_  the movies, dear. Plus, I've seen enough movies myself and read enough books to know what happens at the  _movies_."

Sighing, Emma watched her wife, shaking her head. "He's fine. Come on, come back to bed. These drugs make me crazy."

"You mean they've given you the libido equal to that of our son? Oh dear, you've have the same libido since you came to Storybrooke." Emerging from the closet in the slacks and shirt she had been wearing earlier, she fluffed her hair quickly in the mirror. "Come on, I'm not letting my son get Grace pregnant."

Watching as her wife left the room, Emma groaned letting her arms and knees give out and falling face first into a pile of papers and bedding. Slowly, Emma reached down, placing her hand on her lower stomach and sighing. "I'm so sorry for your other mom, kid. You're screwed."

* * *

 

Emma disliked hospitals. It was a fact that hadn't changed from the moment she first recalled stepping into one after she had broken her arm. They were bright, blindingly so, and reminded her of the stories when people claimed to have seen God or some other entity when they were dying. The smelled heavily of bleach and cleaning supplies, a stench she was certain was used to cover up the scent of death.

Perhaps she was being a bit over dramatic, acting like a child when she had been forced to sit on the paper covered bench in a hospital gown that made her feel too exposed, even when the only person in the room was Regina. The doctor couldn't come quick enough to get this entire ordeal done and over with.

It was obvious why couples tried the old fashion way of getting pregnant for years before deciding to do in vitro. She didn't look down upon it, Emma just hated the fact that she had to come to hospital and get drugged just to get a baby put inside of her. At least when she had gotten pregnant with Henry, it hadn't taken much to get it to happen. This however, this was an exact science with results that weren't always what people wanted.

In all honesty, she was too glad to not recall anything from the actual insemination. She would be told by Regina that she was like a teenager at a frat party, and Emma would believe her without any hesitation and with a huge laugh.

Emma honestly couldn't be happier over not having to deal with the hospital again until it was confirmed she was pregnant, but this was perhaps just as bad as being in the hospital. Waiting. Waiting an entire month until she can pee on some stupid stick just to find out if the entire process has to start over or if they got lucky on their first try.

A month was a long time to wait, especially considering the amount of time it took to go through the adoption agencies. The first two weeks wasn't so bad, they hardly seemed to mention it really. Henry never really discussed it, more focused on SAT preparation and whatever was happening between him and Grace. Regina was busy with the town's budget and trying to weasel her way out of attending yet another Magical Users Anonymous meeting with Snow, and Snow kept trying to drag Regina to them while dealing with the rising numbers of children in Storybrooke Elementary.

Everyone was quiet. Not even Ruby said anything. However, that didn't last for long.

Come the third week of waiting, the unspoken barrier covering the topic of the possibly non-existent child broke. Snow would bring it up when Emma came over for dinner with Henry, causing her to choke on her steak and Henry to erupt into a quieted laugh at his mother's expense. Regina began to subtly mention a few things, such as possible doctors, which guest bedroom to convert into a nursery, among other things. And Ruby, goddamn Ruby, Emma should have known that wolf wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for long. The second she caught Emma's eye in the diner or during her shift at the station she'd mention the baby, basically squealing in delight over ever little fact of the pregnancy bits to come.

To be honest, Emma didn't hate it. She found it sweet how far everyone was going with this. Even Henry seemed to put his teenage hormones aside to ask Emma questions such as if Regina and her had thought of names or what exactly they were wanting, boy or girl. The only bad thing was being constantly reminded she still had to wait one more week before she could even see if she was pregnant, let alone if she and Regina should be deciding baby names.

By the time the fourth week actually arrived, Emma was pounding her head onto her desk in anticipation. Since Storybrooke had become an actual spot on the map where people knew of its existence, Regina had actually had to involve herself more with politics that stretched beyond the small town. Having to make trips to visit other towns and cities, learn how other mayors operated, it was part of the job description. And of course Regina would be gone when the pair was finally able to take the test that determined what would be happening over the next month.

Still, Regina wouldn't have gone if she hadn't had to.

"It's politics, Emma," she would always say. "You know I'd rather go through a looking glass than deal with them."

It was why Emma currently sat at her desk, grumbling softly to herself as she stared at the same police report she had been looking at for the past fifteen minutes.

"It won't be a long trip, she says. I'll be home in two days, she says. I'll be back in time to be there when you take the test, she says," Emma murmured to herself, fingers drumming angrily on the hard wood of the desk.

Yes, it was a bit childish, but she had the hormones to thank for that. She had been the same way when she was pregnant with Henry, constantly getting bitter over the smallest of things, her anger tripling in a matter of seconds.

Her drumming stopped when she heard a soft knock at the door, causing her to look up with frustrated eyes. "What?"

Whistling, Ruby held up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey, chill. I was just trying to be nice and give you a burger."

Sighing and closing her eyes, Emma ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to soothe her mental state. "God, I'm sorry Ruby. I'm just-"

"Hormonal, I know. It's cool." Moving over to her desk and putting the bag down on the desk, the wolf sat across from her friend, grabbing her own burger before pushing the bag closer to Emma. "What's got you mad today? Ant cut you off while walking into the building?"

"Ha ha, Ruby, aren't you just hilarious," Emma sneered, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her own burger. "No, just… Regina is supposed to have been back already. We were supposed to take that stupid pee stick test last night but she called and said she'd be another day because of weather up north but…  _Fuck_."

Nodding in understanding, Ruby took a bite of her burger. "The anticipation is killing you, isn't it?"

Frowning slightly, the blonde nodded, swallowing her own bite before her eyes lit up, nudging Ruby from under the desk. "Your wolf senses, how good are they?"

Chuckling, Ruby shook her head, "Not good enough to know if you have a bun in the oven. Sorry."

"It was worth the attempt in asking." Groaning in defeat, Emma let her burger fall on the desk, leaning back in her chair as she covered her eyes in defeat. "I just don't know if I can wait any longer. What if she's held up again tonight?"

"Then she gets held up again tonight and you take it tomorrow," the brunette replied, shrugging her shoulders simply. "I mean, it's not like you'd take the test without her, right?"

Silence.

"Emma? You wouldn't do that, right?"

Pursing her lips, Emma shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet Ruby's gaze as she grabbed her burger and took another full bite.

Scanning her friend's face, Ruby finished her burger, shaking her head. "You brought a test with you to work, didn't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning over the desk slightly.

Chewing silently, Emma nodded, opening the drawer next to her, allowing Ruby to see into it. "Kind of."

Leaning over the desk, Ruby couldn't stop the grin that came over her lips, looking up again to meet Emma's eyes. "Kind of? Emma I'm pretty sure you bought out the entire pharmacy!" Reaching a hand into the drawer, Ruby pulled out four in her hand, waving them in the sheriff's face. "God, you even bought those ones that actually say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. Jeez, how many of these did you buy?"

Snatching the pregnancy tests from Ruby, Emma quickly shoved them back into the drawer before shutting it, huffing in frustration. "I just want to make sure, that is all! You know, make sure I don't get a false positive or a false negative or something…"

"Chill, Ems. I'm just teasing, really, who am I to judge?" Falling back into her chair, Ruby shook her head. "Look, I'm not here to judge you, or tell you what to do, we're just talking. It's what friends do, right?"

Nodding slowly, Emma leaned into her desk, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just… God, Ruby, I really don't know if I can wait any longer. The anticipation is killing me."

Licking her lips, Ruby pushed the bag aside, reaching over and taking one of Emma's hands into her own, squeezing it in comfort. "I get it…" Sighing, she knew where this was going, putting on a small smile. "Do you want someone with you when you take it?"

* * *

 

Groaning in frustration, Ruby leaned heavily into the bathroom door, closing her eyes. "Jeez, did you fall in?!"

"I can't pee if you're right outside the goddamn door, Ruby!"

"I'd hear you pee if I was on the other side of the station, just pee, damnit! I have to be at Granny's in thirty minutes."

Hearing a frustrated sigh on the opposite end of the door, Ruby chuckled, shaking her head. "I'll put headphones in, okay? Just- Emma just pee on those sticks already before I come in there and make you."

Reaching into her pocket, Ruby pulled out her headphones, putting them into her ear as she turned on her music. Her eyes shut, letting her mind get lost into it, drowning out everything else around her. She should be a bit more worried about her friend on the opposite side of the door, but she knew that with Emma – especially with Emma – she had to be patient and let the blonde take her time.

This was a bad idea, she knew it was stupid. If Regina found out Ruby was even letting Emma do this without her here, she'd be skinned alive. Or worse, maybe she'd stab her with a silver stake or something ridiculous like that. Regina may have mostly given up her evil ways, sure, but she still had one hell of a mean streak that sent chills up most spines.

However, Ruby knew that this couldn't be avoided now. Emma had been so dead set on the idea as it was, if the obvious over stock of her office drawer wasn't sign enough that she was through waiting. Perhaps it was best that Ruby was being understanding and asking Emma if she wanted someone with her. If Emma were doing this on her own, she'd probably be even worse off.

So, Ruby sat, eyes shut, in a trance as she waited for Emma to knock on the door or something to signal her to come into the bathroom. Time was ticking away, but to be entirely honest, Ruby had no idea how long this process would even take. Despite being the town slut before the curse had broken, Ruby never had had a pregnancy scare, not even when Emma came to town and time actually began to move. She knew next to nothing about pregnancy tests besides the fact that you peed and waited. And to be honest, even if Ruby did know how this entire thing worked, she wouldn't know how to estimate the time needed to take six pregnancy tests. The fact Emma had the ability to do that many at once was shocking enough as it was.

Time ticked by, though. Probably more time than was necessary, Ruby had realized. While she may not be that great at keeping time, she knew that fifteen songs was more than enough time. Furrowing her brows, Ruby knocked on the door, a soft chuckle coming from her lips. "Hey Em, did you fall in?" she joked, waiting quietly for a response.

The silence seemed to echo then, causing Ruby to grow concerned, taking her headphones out and laying her phone on the floor beside her. "Emma?"

A soft sniffle was heard from the other side, causing Ruby's heart to race in panic and worry. Perhaps Emma had hurt herself or something, causing Ruby to stand quickly and lean her ear into the door. "Emma? Are you alright in there?"

Still, there was no response, causing Ruby's heart to pound faster. Turning the knob quickly, she noted instantly how the door was unlocked and how she heard nothing but another sniffle on the other side. Pushing the door open slowly, Ruby peeked her head in, glancing around. "Emma?"

"Here, Rubes."

Coming into the restroom entirely, Ruby frowned, seeing a broken Emma sitting on the floor with her face buried in her knees. Slowly moving toward her, Ruby sat down in front of her, reaching out to lift Emma's face so she could perhaps see what was wrong. Immediately though, her hand was met with wetness on the sheriff's cheek, causing Ruby's heart to squeeze painfully in her chest. "Emma, look at me?"

She was still for a moment before lifting her head, causing Ruby's heart to shatter completely. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, face splotched red and stained with tears. It had been obvious she was crying for a while now, probably knowing that she wouldn't be heard since Ruby had her headphones in.

"Oh honey… What happened?" Reaching over her, Ruby grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper, gently dabbing away the tears that stained Emma's face. "Did Regina call or something?"

A choked sob echoed from Emma's throat then, fresh tears coming from her closed eyes as she shook her head. She tried to bury her face back into her knees, but Ruby stopped her, keeping their eyes level.

"Hey,  _breathe_. What happened? Did she say the weather is still too bad?"

Sighing in slight exhaustion, Emma shook her head again, feeling her forehead begin to pound with an incoming headache. "No," she said softly, voice cracked and wet from crying. "No, Regina didn't call."

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked quietly, pushing Emma's hair from her face, continuing to catch new tears as they appeared. "Em, what happened?"

Locking eyes with Ruby for a moment, Emma chewed on her lower lip, almost as though she was too scared to tell her why she was sobbing on the floor.

Finally though, Emma reached over, grabbing a thin, white object, handing it to Ruby. Ruby took it without question, glancing down to the small screen before looking up to her friend, comfort filling her eyes. "Oh, Emma…"

Leaning forward quickly, Emma immediately grabbed onto her friend, feeling new tears run down her cheeks and onto Ruby's shirt. She had never cried much, Emma hadn't ever been the type, especially in front of people. Later she would blame the hormones, but right at this moment, she couldn't comprehend her emotions, just what she had seen.

Ruby dropped the pregnancy test, wrapping her arms tightly around Emma as she let her cry into the crook of her neck. She sighed softly, eyes glancing down to the discarded pregnancy tests on the floor, the words  _'NOT PREGNANT'_  suffocating the pair in the small space.

* * *

Regina was almost too impatient as she waited for Emma to arrive home from her shift at the station. She was already on edge after having to put off taking the test due to a storm in the town she was visiting. To be honest, the mayor hadn't even wanted to go. She always dreaded having to watch another mayor run a town, see how they run things and what laws they have in place, it just drives her insane. She had run Storybrooke long enough to know how to deal with fairytale creatures who would have rather see her hang, let alone people in a small town.

With the delay already being longer than originally anticipated, her anticipation over getting the test taken already was eating her from the inside out. She had asked Emma if she could get off early, but when she hadn't received a reply, Regina immediately took that as a no.

Perhaps she was being a bit selfish, wanting Emma to hurry home when Regina herself hadn't been able to get home in time. However those were matters she could not control, Emma getting her father or August to take her shift was entirely different.

It was already getting late, Regina could tell. The days were longer and even then, the sun was setting outside the window. Henry was upstairs, studying despite the summer season. It had been a deal he and his mothers had come to. His curfew would be extended if he took at least one night per week to study his SAT books. Of course, it was a deal a growing young man with a budding romance wouldn't dare pass up.

Her ears perked up though, snapped from her thoughts as she heard the opening and shutting of the door. While the usual fight between Emma and her boots was unheard, Regina rushed over to the door, smiling brightly at the sight of her wife.

Just as quickly as the smile was there though, it vanished, noting just how quiet Emma was and the emptiness in her eyes. Walking over slowly, Regina furrowed her brows, leaning against the wall. "Emma? Is everything alright, dear?"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma shook her head, but looking away as so she didn't have to look into her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought that she'd have to tell Regina about the negative pregnancy test, it physically made her stomach turn just to even think about.

Eyebrow raising, Regina felt concern, but also a suspicion that Emma was hiding something. After all, the only time she couldn't meet her eyes was when she was hiding something from her. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Finally managing to pull her final boot off, Emma sighed, finally looking up to meet Regina's eyes. Maybe if she did this bit by bit, it'd be easier for it to come out. "I-… I took a test today."

Before Emma could get another word out, she saw a fire light behind Regina's eyes, anger burning brightly. Perhaps going about this slowly wasn't that smart of an idea as she had previously thought.

"You did what?" Regina hissed, teeth gritted together as she attempted to control her anger.

"A test, I took one, but Regina-"

"Don't you dare 'but Regina' me!" Her hands were clutched into fists, the vein in her forehead beginning to make itself visible. "You took a test without me?! Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

The question was rhetorical, but still, Emma open her mouth to say something. She was silenced however, the impending rant continuing to boil.

"No, you don't get to say anything right now!" The mayor began to pace, beginning to hear Archie's voice echo in her head, telling her to stay calm, count to ten.

 _What does that cricket know about this situation_ , she found herself thinking, pushing her anger further.

"We had plans to wait! You said you'd wait for me. You  _promised_ , Emma!"

"Re-"

Her hearing had shut down entirely, the only sound being her own voice and the blood pounding in her ears. "I mean, out of every promise that you could've broken, you broke this one? Finding out about our baby together?!"

"Regina, let me-"

"I honestly cannot even believe you right now!" Regina's hands formed tight fists, knuckles turning white at the tautness. "This was a big deal and you just act like it's nothing!"

"Regina-"

"What? What could you possibly have as an excuse?" Jaw clenched, she stared blindly at the wall, the gears turning in her head. "That damn wolf probably put you up to it, I just-!"

"Regina!"

"What?! What could you possibly say-"

Finally, Regina turned to Emma, feeling her heart break as she saw the tears that filled Emma's eyes. She was silenced entirely, her eyes watching Emma as she began to crumble bit by bit. Before she could even say anything, try to apologize for overreacting and making her wife cry, Emma spoke.

"It was negative."

Jaw dropping slightly in shock, Regina attempted to speak, not exactly knowing what to say. They were quiet, the only sound being Emma's sniffling as the tears begin to fall.

"I'm not pregnant," she whispered, almost to herself as her eyes fell from Regina's gaze and to the floor.

Moving slowly towards her wife, Regina began to reach her hand out to her, immediately feeling the weight of her own words hit her. "Emma…"

"God, we tried so hard, Regina!" It was as though something broke inside of her, guilt washing over her. This was her fault, that's all she could come up with. "This is my fault, I'm so sorry. It's my fault we can't have another child, and it's my fault this entire thing was even brought up."

Regina's heart dropped, hearing what she was sure was something meant to stay in the blonde's head. Moving closer, she took Emma's left hand into hers, gently running her thumb over it in small comfort as the blonde attempted to pull away.

"I brought this entire baby thing up, something you didn't even consider because we had Henry and… I'm why we can't adopt, because I got locked up too much." Her breathing was heavy, trying to control the sobs that begged to be released. "And now, I'm why we can't even get fucking pregnant. I just, Regina, I'm so sorry I-"

"No."

It was quick, stern, enough to make Emma pause, eyes finally meeting with Regina's. She could read the sadness in Regina's eyes, but there was more there.

"I- What? 'No' what?"

"No, it's not your fault, and you need to stop apologize." Sighing, she moved closer, pulling Emma to her in an attempt to reduce the suddenly too vast space. "I wanted another baby, whether or not I told you. You didn't force me into this, I want it just as bad as you do," her voice was stern, but her eyes held comfort, understanding. "This, as you would say, sucks, but we knew the chances of getting pregnant were less than fifty percent." Reaching out, she cupped Emma's cheek, a small smile gracing her lips, despite the fact that it didn't reach her eyes. "This is both of us, okay? It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Self-pity is very unbecoming of you, dear."

A choked chuckle came from Emma, tears slowly beginning to stop. She leaned into the hand that cupped her cheek, gripping Regina's wrist gently and sighing. "I just wanted this so bad, Regina. So fucking bad, you know?"

"I know." Pulling Emma into her entirely, she ran soothing hands up and down her back, feeling Emma sniffle again as she buried her face into the brunette's neck. "We'll get through this, just like we always do. Alright?"

Nodding into her neck, Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, body shaking as another sob racked its way through her. "Can I blame the hormones for crying so much?"

Shaking her head, Regina chuckled, hoping Emma didn't feel her own tears as they slid down her cheeks and onto her t-shirt. "No, because then what would my excuse be?"

* * *

 

Placing the silver tea tray down in front of her friend, Kathryn smiled, taking a seat on the nearest chair, attempting not to let the obviously relieved feeling reach her face. She felt as though her feet were as heavy as cement blocks with how far she was. Five months, she truly did not expect to be as large as she was already. She was pretty sure she was carrying a baby elephant rather than twins at this point, but apparently it was normal. Well, at least according to Snow white and Cinderella, and Cinderella had been nine months pregnant for twenty eight years so perhaps she didn't have as much room to complain.

Pouring a cup of tea for Regina and one for herself, she sighed, leaning back with her forever content smile still in place. "I hope the tea is to your liking. We don't have as many options anymore, Fredrick keeps getting worried that it's too much caffeine for the twins."

Smiling with a soft chuckle, Regina shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. "It's perfectly fine dear, really. You didn't need to trouble yourself with this, though. I can tell it's a bit of a struggle with a boy and a girl demanding every bit of your attention already."

Kathryn hummed in content, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently, almost as if it were automatic rather than something done consciously. "Yes, well, I think they got that bit from me, but I do always take care of my guests. Especially those who don't visit very often."

Scoffing, Regina set her tea down. "I do visit, just perhaps not your home as much as your work or us getting together for lunch or something."

Nodding, the blonde set her tea down, raising a pointed eyebrow to her friend. "I do enjoy our lunches, and I appreciate the surprise visit even more. However, it's just that, a  _surprise_. You're not one to do something without planning."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tilting her head, she placed her hands calmly in her lap. "As I said, I enjoy when we get together, but this is unlike you, so… Why are you here, Regina?"

Biting her bottom lip, Regina felt her gaze leave Kathryn's immediately, looking instead down to the suddenly very interesting pattern on the tea cups. It was hard for her to seek help and advice, especially from someone like Kathryn. Someone who was so forgiving and understanding, she never turned a blind eye to the once Evil Queen, even after the curse had broken.

The pair was quiet, Kathryn allowing Regina to gather her thoughts. Instead, she poured herself another cup of tea, sipping it quietly as the minutes ticked past them. The air wasn't heavy but the blonde knew staying silent was eating at Regina. Still, she was patient, knowing the mayor would speak when she was ready.

Hearing a soft sigh, Kathryn placed her cup down, eyes focused on Regina, who still refused to meet her eyes.

"It didn't work, the in vitro… Emma isn't pregnant."

Frowning, the blonde inched herself over a bit in her chair, attempting to get closer to her friend. "When did you two find out?"

"Two nights ago," she said softly, playing with the hem of her skirt, flicking away invisible lint. "When she got home she told me." Shaking her head, Regina looked up to Kathryn, her heart clenching at the memory. "Gods, Kathryn, she blamed herself for the entire thing."

Kathryn stayed silent. If she knew one thing, it was not to interrupt Regina when she opened up to her. If she did, she might shut back down and send her walls right back up.

"Emma never cries, ever. I'm pretty sure, in all the time we've been together, she's cried about five times. When Henry was in the hospital when we got back from Neverland, when we broke up, when she told me she loved me, when she found out her mother was pregnant, and our wedding day. That's it. And- oh gods," she murmured, running her fingers through her hair. It probably messed it up, but right now, she couldn't find within herself to care. "She cried until she fell asleep, because she thought it was her fault, even though it wasn't. I mean, how could it be?"

Kathryn shrugged, face remaining placid, but her eyes gave away how much she hurt for Regina. Regina despised pity, it's why she pushed Kathryn away initially when the curse had broken. If the mayor caught that look in her eyes, she might close up, and Kathryn could only hope she didn't.

"I'm… I'm a person who plans, you said so yourself, and I'm never happy when my plans don't go as planned." Looking to her friend, she shrugged, a helpless laugh coming from her. "I just don't know what to do."

Nodding slowly, Kathryn sighed, licking her lips. "You know I can't tell you what to do, Regina. I'm not like that." Smiling sympathetically, she reached out, placing a comforting hand on Regina's knee. "I will, however, offer you some advice, if you'd like?"

Regina nodded, not shifting her leg away. The comfort felt nice, coming from someone who didn't even need to offer her such kindness.

"You still want a child, yes?"

The mayor nodded again, frowning. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't plan so much if it weren't something my entire heart would be set into."

"Then here is what I suggest," she started calmly, leaning in as much as she could with her swollen stomach. "Try again. I know it'll be painful, going through it again, having to wait and wonder if you'll be getting the same result but… At the same time, it's the risk you prepared for, right?" Squeezing Regina's knee gently, she chuckled. "Besides, the chance of getting pregnant raises the second time around. That much I know."

Regina opened her mouth, about to protest, but stopped when she felt Kathryn pull away as though she were being burned by fire and grabbing her stomach. The mayor's eyes went wide, looking from the blonde's stomach to her eyes and back again. "What's wrong, are you alright?"

Reaching out, Kathryn grabbed Regina's wrist, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach. She knew Regina would protest, she always would make a strange face when Kathryn asked if she wanted to feel the twins before. She couldn't get herself to protest this time however, feeling pressure hit her hand quickly before going away. It came back again, causing Regina to look up to Kathryn, eyes wide with amazement.

"Is that… Are they kicking?"

Kathryn smiled, nodding slowly. "Yes." She released Regina's wrist, feeling a bit of accomplishment when Regina didn't pull her hand away. "I think they're trying to show you what you're missing out on if you let a speed bump get in the way of what you and Emma want."

Regina was silent, amazed by the simple fact that the innocent unborn twins didn't seem deterred from her, despite her past. While they didn't know it, she had always been certain that her energy always gave off a bad vibe, enough to send dogs running scared. But the twins kept kicking against her hand, causing a smile she didn't even know she had to grow.

"You're right," she finally murmured, looking up to her friend before letting her gaze fall down to her stomach again. "I never was one to let something get in the way."

* * *

Convincing Emma to try again ended up being much easier than Regina had thought. The blonde seemed just as eager to try again. The fact that the sperm bank still had the donor they had initially chosen still in stock, it was enough of a sign for Emma that they were meant for this.

This second time around, the month seemed to tick by even slower. The excitement kicked in, especially by Emma. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted a baby until that negative test, and this time she was so set she was sure to make sure she took her pills at the exact same time every day, not daring to let this slip her and Regina by.

After seeing how her friend had fallen, Ruby was pretty much her alarm to alert her to her pills. It wouldn't be bizarre for her to receive a text from Ruby, reminding her to take her fertility pills and prenatal vitamins. The wolf's efforts seemed enough for Regina to let her off the hook for being with Emma when she had taken the first tests.

Everyone who knew seemed that much more persistent, wanting to be the first to know when, and if, the positive was given. Even Henry had been caught bragging to Grace on the phone when Regina had been walking by the door.

So when the four week mark rang and they were finally about to take the test, Regina was more than certain than she wouldn't be dragged away on another meeting so she'd be with her wife the entire time.

At the moment however, she had sympathy for Ruby having to wait for Emma to take fifteen – repeat that, fifteen – pregnancy tests. Her arms were crossed as she sat on the bed, knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. It was a habit of Emma's that she loathed, but she found herself doing it in simple fact that Henry had made the off comment of his mother burning a hole into the floor.

"Emma, it does not take," she checked her watch, "thirty minutes to do all of those tests!"

"I can only pee so fast, Regina!"

Rolling her eyes, Regina felt her upper lip curl. She hated waiting, almost as much as she hated the fact that Emma actually spoke through the bathroom door. To be honest, she would've just barged in by now if it weren't for the fact that Emma had purposefully locked the door for this exact reason.

Finally, she heard it, a soft 'click', meaning she was gained access to the bathroom. Regina stood so quickly she almost tripped over her heels, walking quickly into the bathroom, seeing her wife stand with her back to her, all pregnancy tests laid out on the sink.

While Regina felt the need to give Emma a lecture of just how unsanitary it was that the sticks she peed on were on the freshly cleaned counter, she opted against it, walking slowly over to her wife. "Well?" she asked softly, almost too scared of the answer to even ask.

Turning slowly, Emma held one of the tests in her hand, letting her eyes meet Regina's. A small, crooked smile slowly grew over her lips, trying to keep herself together as so she wouldn't begin to bounce on her heels in joy. She handed the stick to Regina, biting her bottom lip to contain herself as Regina read the words.

Regina didn't reply however. Instead letting the test drop and embracing her wife, kissing her deeply as she tangled her fingers into thick blonde curls.

' _PREGNANT'_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am sorry for the really small update and delay. i've been really busy with school and with october being near, i will be busy with working the haunt i'm at. i hope to be able to get the updates coming more quickly, especially since i absolutely adore this story and the reactions from it.
> 
> please be patient, i promise to try my hardest to get everything together so the updates come more quickly. but for now, enjoy. i promise a longer update next time. :3

The pregnancy books were lies, Emma knew that from when she was pregnant with Henry. Perhaps it was worthless hope thinking that, this time around, she wouldn't have to worry about everything she went through before. Not only that, but Snow had told her that she didn't even have morning sickness when pregnant with her or Graham.

Never had Emma been so jealous of a fairytale character.

The morning sickness wasn't even  _morning_  sickness, it was just sickness that came in random intervals throughout the day. It did not, however, seem to care if she was asleep and had to be up early the next day.

It was why Emma was hunched over the toilet, groaning in annoyance more than anything, forehead pressed against the cool seat. Whatever had remained of Regina's lasagna in Emma's stomach was now being flushed down the drain, and the sheriff could not help but sigh.

It was three in the morning and she had woken just because she felt nauseous. She had struggled to untangle Regina's limbs from her own without waking her just to make it to the bathroom in time. It had been such a rush that she didn't even had time to pull her hair back as she normally did. So now, Emma sat with an empty stomach, hair tangled and probably had bits of her former stomach contents in the ends of her hair.

"God fucking damn it," she grumbled, eyes pressed shut as she tried to calm her still churning stomach.

"Eloquent as always, dear."

Sitting up quickly, the blonde hissed at the invasion of light, immediately covering her eyes with her hands. "Shit, Regina, I didn't mean to wake you."

Humming in response, Regina moved across the room, grabbing a small towel and turning on the faucet, letting the cool water run across the cloth. "Yes well, I'm quite awake now." Turning off the water and kneeling in front of Emma, she grinned, pulling Emma's hands away from her eyes. "Hard to sleep when it sounds like there's a dying whale in my bathroom."

Rolling her eyes, Emma sighed, taking the wet cloth from Regina and wiping the residue from her lips. "Yeah, well, it's hard to keep myself quiet when this baby is rejecting your cooking. I think it prefers a cheeseburger and fries."

Snatching the towel away from Emma, Regina narrowed her eyes. "Don't be rude, I got out of a warm, comfortable bed to make sure you were alright."

Sighing, Emma let her head fall forward, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm tired and I have to be up in a few hours for work and well… It sort of sucks."

Frowning slightly, Regina reached forward, taking bits of Emma's hair and cleaning the ends. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you feel guilty over morning sickness."

Scoffing, Emma shook her head. "It's hardly morning sickness. It's more like 'sickness-when-busy' sickness or something. And it really, really sucks."

Smirking, Regina put the towel to the side, shaking her head. "Yes, well, from what I've read, morning sickness is rarely just in the morning."

"Then why would you fucking call it that?" Groaning, Emma gripped her stomach, pressing her face into her knees. "I had this same thing when pregnant with Henry. Which sucked even more in prison, my cell mates were so pissed."

"Really?" Regina lit up then, inching closer. "Was it as bad as this, then?"

Though they had been together, Regina knew little about Emma's pregnancy with Henry. Yes, there had been a few times something had been mentioned about the pregnancy, but Emma had learned more about Henry's childhood than Regina learned about Emma's former pregnancy. Perhaps it was an attempted avoidance of ever having the baby topic brought up, but who knew at this point.

Lifting her head, Emma nodded, smiling slightly despite herself. "Yeah, really. Definitely not as bad as this, considering I was losing food that tasted absolutely awful." Licking her lips, the blonde shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "God, it was fucking awful. I remember I had a cell mate request a transfer because she couldn't sleep with me around."

"Well, you do kind of sound like you're dying."

Leaning forward and smacking Regina's arm, Emma glared playfully. "Don't be mean. I'm carrying your baby, damn it."

"Our baby," Regina corrected, leaning forward and pressing her hand on Emma's stomach. There wasn't a bump yet, but Regina always found her hand drifting for Emma's stomach every chance she was near. Whether it was for protection or just instinct, she didn't know, but Emma certainly didn't seem to mind.

Nodding, Emma smiled, letting her hand rest over Regina's. "Our baby," she reiterated, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "Go back to bed, I'll be back in in a bit."

Pulling back and pressing her lips to Emma's forehead, smiling slightly. "Alright." Standing, she brushed the invisible dirt off her knees before turning to walk towards the door. "Do brush your teeth, however. I really don't want to smell your breath right now, it's dreadful."

* * *

Slipping quietly into the sheriff's department, Ruby peaked her head around in hopes of seeing the office empty. She was late, again, and if Emma's newly found raging hormones paired with her unstoppable diet were anything to go on, she was screwed.

Perhaps trusting a man with a hook for a hand (he refused to try the prosthetics Whale had offered) to actually set the alarm for the correct time was a dumb idea. It was probably just as dumb to not set her own alarm on her phone. It was probably just plain moronic for her to allow Killian to hook her into sharing the shower when she was already late.

Just as bad as her laughing at the pun she had made in her head.

Seeing no one inside the office, Ruby moved into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, flinching as it clicked shut.

"You're late."

Sighing, Ruby leaned against the door. "Christ, Emma. You have better hearing than me."

"I'm hearing for two." Slipping out of her office, Emma sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What the hell, Rubes? That's the third time this week, it isn't like you."

Ruby opened her mouth, about to spill out her usual excuse.

"Don't even use Granny as an excuse, or my mom. I called both of them looking for you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ruby grumbled. "Damn, my own grandmother would sell me out…"

"Can you blame her? You haven't really been working at the diner when you should be."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby crossed the room, dropping the brown paper bag in front of Emma on the table. "Yeah, well, eat your bearclaw and let me off the hook."

Grabbing the bag, Emma opened it, raising an eyebrow. "Cold? You cannot actually think you're off the hook with a  _cold_  bearclaw." Leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate, Emma rose an eyebrow, looking at Ruby's neck. "Is that a hickey?"

Smacking her hand over the hickey to cover it, Ruby felt a blush rise up her chest, turning and walking to sit at her desk. "Shut up, Emma."

"Oh my god, is that seriously where you've been!"

"Shut it, Swan!"

Laughing and sitting at her desk, Emma shook her head. "Oh my  _god_." She tried to quiet herself, covering her mouth with her hand, but her shaking body gave her away.

Glaring, Ruby sat into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are such an ass. Even more so now that you're pregnant."

Shrugging, Emma leaned back, kicking her feet up onto the desk. "Yeah, well, I think I'm allowed to give you a hard time for being late just so you could get some morning sex."

"Says the person who used the same excuse last week."

"Yeah, but I'm pregnant, I have needs."

Scoffing, Ruby leaned onto her desk, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? Emma, it's been nearly three months, you're still going to use that as your excuse?"

Nodding slowly, Emma shrugged, taking a bit of her bearclaw. "Yep, because it definitely works." Swallowing her bite, she made a face of disgust, putting the pastry down and pushing it away.

Sighing, Ruby leaned back, reaching for her paper work. "What, is the bearclaw tainted now because it came from me?"

Shaking her head quickly, Emma waved her hand to silence her friend. "No, no, it's not that… I have no idea what it is." Looking over her food, Emma picked at it as though it were some sort of science project. "Did you put something in it? Or did Granny try a new recipe?"

Ruby snorted, rolling her eyes and she began to work on the papers before her. "Granny, a recipe? Emma, you know everything she makes is either frozen or comes premade in a box." Licking her lips, she glanced upwards. "I had one on the way here, tasted fine to me."

Frowning and furrowing her brows, the sheriff sighed, letting her hand slide over her stomach. A baby bump was developing. Small and growing, but the only people who noticed were her parents, the werewolves, and her wife. "This baby is fucking up my taste buds so bad… Did I tell you how a month ago, and pretty much ever since, I can't even eat Regina's lasagna?"

Gasping over dramatically, Ruby covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Emma, say it isn't so!"

Picking up a pen and tossing it at Ruby, she rolled her eyes as the wolf laughed. "You won't be laughing when you work the night shift for a week."

Immediately the laughter stopped, Ruby's eyes going wide. "You wouldn't dare… Emma that's just unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, my furry friend." Shrugging, Emma stood, grabbing her jacket. "Sometimes you can't eat your wife's lasagna or a humble bearclaw of apology," she said simply, walking towards the door. "And sometimes, you get stuck doing the night shift because you couldn't stop doing your boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby pouted, leaning into her arm. "That's the worst joke I've heard."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty amusing you'll still be staying up all night for the next week, just not in a fun way."

As the door clicked shut behind Emma, Ruby groaned, letting her head fall to the table. "I hate having a pregnant savior."

* * *

Having a pregnant mom wasn't as bad as Henry had originally assumed it to be.

Originally, he assumed she would just be moody, annoying, and the typical stereotype for a pregnant woman. He pictured her sobbing at all hours, driving him insane with things she demanded or needed. He pictured his adoptive mother having sleepless night, going insane from the things Emma demanded.

Henry could not be happier about being wrong.

With Emma craving ice cream and burgers at all hours, not only did Henry now have an excuse to eat as his teenage body wanted to, it also gave him access to the car. With access to the car, that meant more unsupervised time with Grace.

It wasn't so he could have sex, no, it was more that he wanted to just be alone with her. With their relationship being more of an official thing now, his adoptive mother hovered so close, it was shocking that Grace even stuck around.

Still, she stuck around, which Henry was relieved over.

"Where are we going again?"

Shrugging Henry glanced over to Grace. "Uhm, I don't know. Wherever you want to go-"

He was cut off by the ringing in his pocket. Sighing, he reached into his pocket, rolling his eyes as he saw who was on the caller ID. "Hey, Emma."

A happy sigh was heard from the other end. "Thank god you picked up, your mom is avoiding her phone."

Rolling his eyes, Henry glanced over to Grace, mouthing "I'm sorry" before turning back to his phone. "Can't say I blame her. Do you need me to get something?"

"I control your allowance, you know. Don't be mean." Licking her lips, Emma fidgeted slightly. "I need you to pick me up something from Granny's."

Groaning, Henry leaned back into his seat, pulling off to the side of the road. "Seriously? Can you not get it yourself?"

"No, I let  _someone_  borrow my car because he had a date and his girlfriend didn't have a car of her own."

This was the downside of Emma letting Henry borrow the car, she made him her personal food deliveryman.

"Can mom not get you something?"

Sighing, Emma shut her eyes. "No, she won't pick up her phone. She's probably in a meeting or something, I don't know. Just- Henry, I gave birth to you, the least you could do is get me fries and a milkshake."

"So that's where I learned how to guilt trip," Frowning, Henry glanced over to Grace once more, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll be home in a bit."

* * *

"Best son  _ever_ ," Emma moaned in delight grabbing the bag of food from Henry as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I better be," Henry groaned, slipping onto a stool next to the island as Grace slid up next to him.

"Be nice," she whispered to him, elbowing him in his ribs. "It's nice to finally be invited in your home, seeing as I've been kept away."

"Yeah, of course," Emma mumbled mindlessly, waving her hand to quiet her as she dug into the bag. "Awh, you even got me the jumbo sized thing of fries. You're so sweet!"

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the bag from Emma, grinning when she whimpered and held out her hands to get the bag back.

"Henry! Give me back my food or I'll ground you."

"The fries are for sharing, Emma. Sharing is caring." Opening the bag and taking a few fries, his grin only grew as he ate them.

"Bullshit, give me my fries, kid."

Mocking a gasp and putting his hand over his chest, he looked at her, eyes wide. "Emma, what if mom was here? What would she say?"

Henry was smart with this blow. The sheriff knew her son well enough by now that he wanted something out of all of this, and clearly, was willing to get his other mother involved. Tattling or not in the eyes of all others, Henry would end up getting what he wanted by doing so.

Glaring, Emma leaned across the table, grabbing her milkshake and taking a long sip. "What do you want?"

"Car for the month, no questions asked."

Laughing, Emma shook her head, letting a smile grace her lips. "No, your mom would kill me." Tapping her chin, the sheriff let her mind begin to think, "Two weeks, but you have to tell us where you're going."

Shaking his head, Henry held the bag out of her arm length. "Three weeks, I get to break curfew."

Nudging him, Grace rose an eyebrow. "You're seriously bargaining with your mom, over French fries? Are you crazy?" she hissed, eyes slightly wide at the thought of angering, not only the sheriff, but the savior. It felt like a big no – no.

"Yes, now shush," Henry whispered, turning instantly and smiling sheepishly. "I mean, please be quiet. Sorry."

Pursing her lips, Emma narrowed her eyes. "Grace seems to be the smart one here, Henry. You'd be wise to listen to her."

"You forget, I hold the fries." Leaning across the counter, he narrowed his eyes as well, being sure to hold the fries far behind him. "Again, three weeks, no curfew."

Squaring her jaw, Emma blew a breath of air from her nose. "Three weeks, curfew is extended to one on nights you don't have school the next day, and you still let us know where you are."

"Deal," he said quickly, handing the bag to Emma, laughing as she ripped it away from him "You really wanted those fries…"

"Little shit," Emma grumbled, eyes fixated on the open bag in her hands. "Yeah, well, don't tell your mother. I'd rather not be couched with my back killing me."

"And why would that happen, dear?"

All three froze, turning slightly and mirroring one another with sheepish grins, all speaking at the same time, "Nothing."

Nodding slowly, Regina moved into the kitchen, placing a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek as she moved to the fridge. "Of course… Not like Henry would be using food as a bargaining chip."  _Again_.

Letting out a low whistle, Emma slipped from her seat, bag of fries and milkshake in hand. "I think my show is on… I should go and…. Watch it," she said quickly, walking out of the kitchen and straight for the living room.

"I'll join you, I've always wanted to watch… Show," Grace mumbled, following Emma closely behind.

Henry attempted to slip from his seat, trying to be quiet as so Regina wouldn't see him slipping away.

"Sit, young man," Regina said sharply, back stilly turned as she poured herself a glass of water.

Sighing, Henry sat back on the stool, leaning on the island. "Mom, come on, it was no big deal."

"Of course it wasn't." Turning, Regina took a sip of her glass, setting it down as she leaned against the island across from her son, mirroring him. "What did you get her to agree to this time?"

"Car for three weeks, extended curfew on nights without school during that time." Grinning slightly, he looked up to his mother, squaring his shoulders in how proud he was. "I have to admit, I feel rather proud."

"I bet." Pursing her lips, Regina shook her head, sighing softly, "You need to stop taking advantage of Emma right now. Her hormones make her less than reasonable and with her food cravings, well… She certainly has been a lot more willing to negotiate things that should be discussed between the pair of us."

Henry instantly shrunk, head dropping down. "I know, I know, I just… I don't know. You freak out so much about Grace and me driving and I just want a little more free reign."

"And you thought the only way to get that was through saturated fats?" Immediately Regina frowned when Henry nodded slightly, biting her bottom lip. The former mayor knew she was strict with Henry, but she couldn't help it. She almost lost him twice, and it terrified her beyond all means to lose him again. She had a habit of losing the things that made her happiest.

At this point however, it wasn't just Regina who was protective. While Emma was a bit more lenient when it came to Henry driving and him playing sports, she was the one who tended to worry more about his relationship with Grace. Emma had been a teenage mother, and while Neal leaving her may had been a necessity, she was alone through it all. Henry wouldn't leave Grace if that happened, but Emma didn't want to even run that risk.

Most curfews were instated by her, as well as the rules of what Henry can do with Grace in and out of the home. Regina just ended up taking most of the heat for it because she didn't really mind being portrayed as the bad cop, even if Emma protested against it.

Licking her lips, Regina reached her hand out, gripping Henry's gently. "How about you and I negotiate this a bit. You may keep the extended weekend curfews, but you only get the car for two weeks and you're grounded for a week after that for bribing your mother with food."

Lifting his head with a raised eyebrow, Henry grinned slightly. "How about I'm only grounded for three days?"

"Deal, but they're weekend days." Pulling back, Regina took a sip of her water. "You could be a great politician if you were able to make such a great deal."

"It involved food and a pregnant lady, pretty easy." Henry chuckled, "Especially with the pregnant lady being Emma."

"Behave," she said with a pointed look, breaking into a smile and chuckling softly moments after. Emma was always easily bribed by food, pregnant or not. Regina had been told it was because of the foster care system and the fact that food was so scarce in some homes that making these sort of deals was customary. A pack of cigarettes for an apple.

They were quiet before they began to hear laughter and high squeals of delight and conversation in the living room, the eyebrows of both mother and son raising.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Henry asked quietly, eyes locked on the doorway to the living room.

"No idea," Regina mumbled, moving swiftly towards the living room, Henry following quickly behind her.

Entering the living room, Henry made a face of disgust, Regina just making one of less severity.

"What are you two doing?"

Looking up, Emma and Grace both smiled, shrugging.

"Eating," Grace said simply, proceeding to put a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah but," Henry gestured to the milkshake with a fry sticking out of it, "that's not how you eat fries."

Rolling her eyes, Emma scoffed, taking three fries at once. "You, my son, clearly do not have good taste."

"Hey!"

"Excluding you Grace. You're the only other person I've met who likes this as much as me!" Emma exclaimed, smiling brightly to the girl beside her.

Smiling in response, Grace nodded, "Yes, same! My dad thinks it's really gross but it's so delicious!"

"Salty and sweet."

Henry's face only continued to grow in disgust, shaking his head. "That's just… Wrong."

"I'm pregnant, nothing I do is wrong," the sheriff responded, waving her son's comment off with a gesture of her hand.

"And I am your girlfriend, and guest, you better be nice."

Jaw dropping at the fact his girlfriend and birth mother were teaming up against him, he felt himself relax a bit when Regina patted his back.

"Yes well, to each their own," Regina replied with a simple smile, turning to look at Henry. "Henry, why don't you help me make some popcorn in the kitchen? It's a weekend night, why not have a movie?"

Nodding, Henry turned slowly, face still in slight shock, shaking his head.

Looking back to the two girls on the couch, Regina shook her head. "That really is quite… Well, unappetizing to look at."

Rolling her eyes, Emma sighed. "Regina, you said the same thing about a cheeseburger before I convinced you to eat one."

"Yes well, it was one moment that I do not enjoy dwelling on." Looking to Grace, Regina nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you, Grace."

Nodding in response, Grace smiled. "Same, Mayor. Or no, wait-"

Waving her hand to silence the girl, Regina smiled simply. "Just Regina is fine. Really." Turning back to Emma, Regina narrowed her eyes. "That's still disgusting, full of fat. It's idiotic to eat."

Shrugging, Emma just smiled as Regina turned to join Henry in the kitchen.

Turning to look to the sheriff, Grace frowned slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Shaking her head, Emma took another fry, dipping it into the milkshake. "Oh no, I'm not in trouble, that's our normal way of speaking to each other." Shrugging, Emma looked down, biting her bottom lip as her smile continued to grow. "Besides, I'm her idiot anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised faster updates, however i am actually working now along side full time school. i got this one out quickly for my friend's birthday, so this is dedicated to the lovely emmaaswans of tumblr! i know she already enjoyed the update, i hope you all do too. just remember, be patient with me. i forgot how busy life could get.

The groan from behind the bedroom door was enough to cause Henry to stop dead in his wake. He had woken up, gotten ready for school and was about to head down the stairs to grab a quick bite of whatever he could shove in his mouth faster.

Now though, he was stopped dead in his movement, frozen due to the noise he had heard from behind the door. Perhaps it was Emma with her morning sickness that continued to persist three months in. According to Granny, she'd probably be suffering with it for the long haul. But then, another noise. This time it was more of a whimper followed by another groan, causing his cheeks to turn bright red and his eyes to shoot wide.

"Oh come on! Can't you just-"

By the time the third groan could be heard, Henry had identified the person as his birth mother and was tripping over himself to get as far away from the door as possible.

There was no way he heard what he was pretty sure he heard. They couldn't, they  _wouldn't_ , be having sex with Henry still in the house in the morning. They were more careful than that, they treasured his innocence and childhood. There wasn't any way they would risk Henry being exposed at all. Even when Henry was younger and Emma had just started to sleep over, they were careful. Henry was sent out on nights to be with friends or his grandparents if Emma was sleeping over or vice versa with Regina at Emma's. There was once when he had walked into his adoptive mother's room because he had been sick and he had seen a few haphazardly thrown clothes but-

Oh. Oh gods, they  _would_.

He moved swiftly away from the door, mind so full of his thoughts he almost fell rather than walked down the stairs. His grip was sweaty on the wooden handle down the stairs, trying to move swiftly without tripping over himself. Henry's movements were so quick, he failed to see Regina as she walked out of the doorway of the kitchen. She jumped out of her son's way, almost being stepped on in his swift race to get away from Emma.

"Henry?"

Eyes going wide and jumping back slightly, Henry was met face to face with his mother, causing him to turn an even brighter red.

"Henry dear, are you alright?"

Nodding quickly, Henry brushed past her, walking for the fridge. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Definitely. Are we out of milk?"

"Yes, Emma is supposed to pick some up when she comes home tonight…" Furrowing her brow, she walked over to him again, pressing her fingers to his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright? You look so flushed and your skin is on fire." Immediately concern crossed her features. "You're not sick, are you?"

Batting her hand away, Henry shook his head, annoyed at the whole situation. "I'm fine, mom. Seriously." Sighing and grabbing a banana off the counter, he ripped away the peel quickly. "How did you get down here so quickly anyway? Weren't you busy with Emma?"

Concern was replaced with confusion. "No… I've been down here trying to get something ready for her so she eats more than a granola bar." A curious brow shot up, "Why?"

Relief washed over him immediately, hand going over his chest to his calming heart beat that he hadn't even known was irregular. "Thank God," he spat out dramatically, dropping the useless peel into the garbage can. "I heard Emma making weird noises, I don't know. You should probably check on her."

"She's not a child, Henry. She doesn't need to be-"

A loud crashing sound, followed by stomping feet and angry, though slightly muffled, screams were heard.

Slowly, Regina and Henry met eyes, Henry looking more triumphant than anything. "You were saying?"

Shaking her head, she grabbed Henry's backpack, pushing it towards him. "Get going before you're late."

"You can't be late to study hall."

"Your attendance record and teacher say otherwise, now get going," she said quickly, ushering him towards the door.

Groaning in defeat Henry grabbed the handle to the door. "Fine, fine. Text me and let me know if Emma's having a nervous breakdown or just unable to find her favorite jacket."

* * *

The knock at the door was quiet, but Emma could hear it plainly through her pacing.

Perhaps her behavior was a bit ridiculous at the moment, but she couldn't help it. She knew this was coming, she'd been through it before. And yet, this time around, it hit Emma about ten times harder.

Regardless, she was being stupid – the accidentally knocked over picture frame was evident of such. It was just something so small, and it came with being pregnant, so why was it bugging her so much?

Another knock, slightly louder. "Emma? Are you alright?"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma nodded as she sighed, slipping into a sitting position on the floor just outside of the closet. "Yeah… You can come in, you know."

"I'm a bit terrified to see the damage you've caused to our bedroom," Regina sassed out before slowly opening the door, sighing softly at the image before her.

Regina had to admit, it was a lot tamer than she had predicted. The only thing damaged seemed to be the picture that laid on the ground, in a flimsy frame Emma had insisted they purchase while on vacation. The floor was covered in clothing, but not just any regular clothing, more specifically pairs of the treasured jeans owned by the sheriff. Her entire collection, if you could even call it that, was thrown across the room, seeming to not leave a single pair untouched.

"Well dear… I must admit, despite us being together for as long as we have been, I had no idea you owned so many pairs of the exact same jeans."

Shooting a glare to her, Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well, I had to dig through your hundreds of power suits, some of which still have the tags on them, just to find all of mine."

Nodding slowly, Regina pursed her lips, leaning against the door frame. "I'm sure... However, the real question is,  _why_  did you need to find all of them?"

Opening her mouth, Emma quickly shut it, unable to find an excuse, or more of a snappy comment really, to reply with. Instead, she just grumbled a few nonsense words, slumping further into the wall in hopes that it'd swallow her whole.

Frowning slightly, Regina moved off the wall, walking over to her wife and leaning against the wall before sliding down it and sitting next to her. There was some space between them, Regina knowing Emma needed at least some space, but not too much to where she felt alone or embarrassed.

Turning her head to look to her sheriff, she let her hand fall to the floor, an open invitation should Emma decide to take it. "Emma, dear… Why are you sitting pants less in a sea of about twenty pairs?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Emma uncrossed her arms and let her hand drop next to Regina's. However, eye contact was still something Emma voted against. "They don't fit."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looked her wife up and down questioningly. "I'm sorry?"

"None of my pants fit!" Emma all but shouted, tears bubbling up in her eyes. "Fuck, no, now I'm emotional again. Fucking baby."

"Don't curse our unborn child because of your already too tight jeans."

"I never heard you complain about them when you saw how great my ass looked in them."

Rolling her eyes, Regina shifted her weight to face Emma more directly, "That isn't the point, Emma." Pursing her lips, the former queen shook her head. "You're pregnant, you're showing, of course your jeans aren't going to fit. I just don't understand the big deal and why you're crying."

"I cried when you bought me a cheeseburger, and then proceeded to cry because of cute puppies on television, followed by me crying because I was so horny. When do I  _not_  cry, Regina?" Sniffling more for effect than to hold in more tears, Emma shook her head. "I just… I don't know."

Silence fell over them, a common silence when they're in these sort of moments. It's not comfortable by any means, but it's not something either is one to push out of easily. Because that would require talking about feelings on a level neither is ever comfortable with.

"Am I fat?"

Immediately Regina cracked a smile, biting her bottom lip before pushing the emotion down to try and keep a straight face. Now was not the time to laugh, she knew it, but the question Emma just asked was such a silly question that it made Regina, well, almost incapable to hold in laughter.

"No dear, of course not," Regina shot out quickly, her voice cracking in attempts to keep the laughter at bay.

When Emma turned to look at her, offense showed clearly across her face. "Regina are you serious? You're laughing!"

"Can you blame me?" Gesturing to Emma, Regina shook her head. "Dear, look at yourself! You're pregnant, not overweight. You're also only three months along and-"

"Oh, so you think I will be fat?"

Narrowing her eyes, Regina gripped Emma's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Listen to yourself, this is just ridiculous, and you know it."

Pushing out her bottom lip into a pout, Emma felt the tears subside, now left looking more pathetic and like a kicked puppy rather than the fierce sheriff. "Okay, yeah, but… Can I play the hormone card?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina let out an exhausted laugh as she shook her head. "No, you used it for the cheeseburger, the puppies, and the sex. You only can play a card so many time."

Emma grinned cheekily, fingers beginning to trail up Regina's thigh. "The sex was a pretty good excuse to play the card though…"

"Yes, while indeed it was," Regina picked up Emma's hand at the wrist, dropping it away from her leg, "it also means you used up you limit of card usage for the week. Now, about your pants situation-"

Shaking her head, Emma frowned. "I've tried on every pair I own, Regina. I don't have anything else to wear for work today."

"Maybe you should stay home then."

"Yeah that's a good idea I-" Emma stopped. Her eyebrow raised slowly, questioningly as she looked to her wife. Regina was not one to promote playing hooky from anything, much less school or work. She always gave Emma a hard time if she took a lazy day, going on about how there's no crime and at least she'd get paid for doing nothing at her job. So, Regina even suggesting that Emma skip work? It wasn't like her.

"Wait… Why would you suggest I skip work?"

Turning slightly red and turning her gaze away from Emma, Regina simply shrugged. "No reason, just a thought due to your pants predicament." Standing quickly, Regina dusted the imaginary lint from her slacks as she bee lined for the door. "Well, if you're staying in, I better-"

"Hold it."

Regina froze, eyes shutting at the dreadful feeling of being caught. Her hand was on the door, she was so close to escaping this argument that she felt brewing from the eyes that burned into the back of her head. So very close, and yet she knew that, now, there was no escaping this.

Turning slowly, Regina licked her lips, looking to Emma with pleading eyes. "Emma, dear, let me explain."

"Don't you 'Emma dear' me. What's your game, Regina?" the sheriff asked with interest, arms crossing over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Regina felt her posture go rigid. "Don't treat me like a suspect here, Emma. It's not like I stole a puppy or something."

"Don't change the subject. I know you, I know when you're up to something, so tell me. What's your game here?"

Pursing her lips, Regina sighed in defeat, running her fingers through her hair. "I was just thinking that perhaps with you being pregnant right now that…" She paused, trying to form her words into a way that, while it was inevitable, would not offend Emma. "Perhaps you should take a leave from work, for the baby's safety."

To Regina's surprise, it was shock that first crossed the sheriff's face. "Are you serious?" Then, offense. "Are you serious?" Finally, anger. "Regina, are you fucking serious?!"

"It was just a thought," Regina shot back in defense, arms crossing over her chest. "What if someone came and tried to hurt you, hm? What if you were out in the field and got hurt and subsequently hurt the baby and-"

"Okay, no, stop." Emma shook her head, letting a frustrated laugh slip past her lips. "For one, Regina you're out of your mind if you'd think I go into danger blindly."

Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Let me finish." Point her finger sternly at Regina in attempts to silence her, Emma continued, "Secondly, if we were in some place like, I don't know, Boston, then maybe I'd understand your concern and it'd be valid. But this is Storybrooke, the worst thing that's happened in the last two years was when Jafar went crazy and started to steal all the lamps in town. Or maybe when Ariel had that emotional breakdown at the fish market because they were serving flounder. Otherwise, there is nothing bad that ever happens here."

Murmuring to herself and tightening her arms around her chest, Regina looked to the floor, trying to block it all out. She knew Emma was right, nothing bad had happened in Storybrooke since they returned from Neverland. Still, the impending and dreadful question of  _what if_  ate at her inside.

"Look," Emma started, walking towards Regina, lifting her chin so they met eyes as her other hand stroked up and down her wife's arm, "you know me. I'm careful when it comes to the things I care about. Those things include the baby."

"Our child is not a thing."

"That's beside the point." Smiling slightly, Emma dropped the hand from Regina's chin and placed her hand on the free arm, gripping her shoulders. "The point is that I will protect our family, I will be safe. I wouldn't go if our child would be put in danger."

"I know that," Regina said with sadness in her eyes, arms loosening around her torso. I just… What if, it's all I think about."

"I know." Leaning forward, Emma pressed a gentle kiss to her wife's forehead, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I promise, I'll be safe, alright? I don't need to take leave quite yet, and I don't think I trust Ruby to be temporary sheriff in my absence right now."

Furrowing her brows, Regina looked at Emma questioningly. "Wait, have I missed something?"

Shaking her head, Emma pressed a kiss to her wife's lips. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Since everyone's return from Neverland, a self-serving government of sorts had been put into place. While Regina tended to the tedious aspects of the job, the counsel that had once been in place in the Enchanted Forest had been put together to deal with the social issues and other things that would be brought to Regina. It made it as so the things Regina controlled were filtered, and while it pissed Regina off to no end at first, she now rather enjoyed it. No longer did she have to deal with mindless complaints about someone's garden gnome falling onto their grass, she was now only sent the things that mattered in the town. It made things move much more quickly in the town, and that was something no one could complain about.

At the head of the large conference table sat Snow with Charming by her side, the rest of the counsel settled into their seats, chatting idly about an apparent cat nuisance that was happening around town. While Charming and Ruby were in a small tuff over the whole debate, Snow found herself just looking to the empty seat next to her.

Emma was late,  _again_. While it wasn't a shock anymore that she was late to these meetings, Snow knew Emma found them to be boring and a waste of time unless someone brought donuts to keep her entertained. With the baby also being thrown in, Emma seemed more impatient than ever, wanting to just pop in before heading back down to the sheriff's office.

Honestly, with topics like cats running rampant in Storybrooke, Snow couldn't find it in herself to blame her daughter.

Almost as if on cue, Emma stumbled into the conference room, smiling slightly as she shrugged. "Sorry, I had to grab something at the office," she said simply before slipping in her seat, immediately greeted with a grip and squeeze of her hand.

"Soon you'll run out of excuses," Snow said quietly, smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, well, five years and I'm still going." Turning to the group, Emma relaxed into her chair as her hand rested on her baby bump. "So… Cat problem?"

Discussion broke out again in the group, Emma mostly sitting back to watch Ruby growl to herself over the cats, complaining how they keep coming to her and annoying her. Snow, on the other hand, attempted to calm Ruby and just suggest the cats go to the shelter. However, as Emma continued to watch Ruby pout like a three year old who didn't get her way, she couldn't help but chuckle. If she were honest, it looked more like a cliché with Ruby being the dog who can't catch the cat.

As though Ruby could read her thoughts, she shot Emma a glare, causing the sheriff to clear her throat and look away. Almost as quickly though, she shot up and ran out of the room, causing everyone to look questioningly to Ruby.

"What?" she snapped, just as confused. "I didn't do anything, I just sat here."

Snow waved them off, smiling brightly. "I'm sure she's fine, but as we were saying… Ruby, the cats live in Storybrooke. You cannot banish them."

"But they're  _cats_ , Snow! Come on, how is this even fair?"

"Don't be such a dog about it," Leroy shot in, immediately recoiling in his chair as Ruby's hot, fiery gaze shot to him.

"What did you just say?"

"I just- What I meant was-"

As if by some grace of the gods, Emma came back in, smiling slightly to the immediately silenced council members as she walked towards her chair. She was about to sit when she stopped, standing quickly and leaving again.

This time the questioning gaze fell to Snow.

Sighing, Snow stood, looking to the members at the table. "Please continue the discussion, I'll go check on Emma." Shooting a narrow gaze to Ruby, Snow pursed her lips. "No killing, or  _eating_ , the cats."

* * *

Grumbling, Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, sinking into her seat as Snow walked out. "I can't have any fun."

"The hickey on your neck says otherwise."

"Shut up, Leroy."

Emma sighed, slumping against the wall outside of the restroom. This was just not shaping up to be her day, and she hated mostly everything about it. Perhaps she was being childish right now – no, she was  _definitely_  being childish right now. She threw ideas around in her head of why she was acting like this, unable to put her finger on it exactly. Maybe it was the hormones, seeing that they were to blame for everything else that was happening to her body.

However, hormones could not be used to blame the emotion of creeping loneliness she was feeling. It was a rather silly, and random, emotion to be having. She wasn't alone, not anymore. She had Regina and Henry, she had her parents and friends, and hell she even had the snobby secretary Regina refuses to fire despite the amount of times the crazy old bat shoos her out of Regina's office.

Still, loneliness was a feeling that always crept up on Emma, despite how untrue it was to what she knew. Resting her hand over her baby bump again, Emma frowned, mind flashing back to her life in prison so quickly it felt as though she was actually there for a moment. Orange jumpsuit hanging loosely on her small frame, only really touching the skin on her shoulders and where Henry continued to grow. That, those moments in prison, that was true loneliness. She had no one, no guide, despite the random security guards offering random bits of wisdom that went in one ear and out the other.

That, that was loneliness, something Emma didn't have when surrounded by her family and friends. But now, with hers and Regina's child developing inside of her, she felt it again. Perhaps though, it wasn't over being alone, but more so being surrounded with numerous people and still having absolutely no idea what she was doing.

"Emma?"

Snapping her head up, Emma smiled softly to her mother as she approach, worry etched on Snow's now aging features. "Hey, sorry… I kind of had to pee."

Nodding slowly, Snow approached Emma with caution, still feeling the walls that made it almost impossible for Emma to use the M word. "I see… The baby is already pressing on your bladder that hard?"

Scoffing, Emma rolled her eyes, eyeing her mother with a small glint of laughter in her eyes. "Oh please, this baby already made it to where none of my jeans fit. Is it really so shocking that he or she is pushing on my bladder and making me need to pee every three minutes?"

Shrugging, Snow chuckled, eyes glancing down to the baby bump before meeting her daughter's eyes. "Well, seeing as you're hardly showing as is, I have to say I'm a bit shocked. Not about the jeans thing, more about the bladder."

"Why is no one shocked about my jeans…"

"Because they're already insanely tight." Leaning against the wall, Snow let her head drop as she looked to the baby bump again. "Are you alright beside that?"

Emma was silent for a moment, mulling over her options in her head. She knew her usual response, her response to everyone for everything involving her emotions. She'd say she was fine and Snow would drop it because she had learned that pressing Emma for more tended to lead to a complete shutdown rather than a resolution. There was some part of her though, it always told Emma to just open up. This was her mother after all, whether or not Emma called her as such was beside the point.

She had always been an orphan, always been alone. In Neverland, she was forced to meet that demon head on. Now, however, things were different. Things were good and happy and Emma was now left wondering why she still continued to deny herself of the mother she had so long hoped and dreamed of.

"It's just…" Emma licked her lips, unused to sharing her emotions with the woman before her. "I'm just really… I guess confused is a good word? Unsure? I have no idea."

Nodding slowly as she tried to understand, Snow rose an eyebrow. "Okay… What about, exactly?"

"Okay, here's the thing," Emma turned her body, facing Snow more directly. "When I was pregnant with Henry, I was alone, physically and emotionally. You know that much, but… No one was there to tell me what to do, guide me through the whole pregnancy thing. And now, I just…"

"You feel alone again," Snow finished for her, unable to hide the sadness that crossed her features.

"Yeah, but like… Oh God, please don't cry! I just meant… I don't know what I meant, actually."

Shaking her head and holding up her hand to silence Emma, Snow smiled through the tears welling up in her eyes. "No, Emma, it's fine. Really." Reaching out, Snow took Emma's hand, squeezing it gently. It was physical contact that she knew never cause Emma to stiffen or shy away. It was a safe maneuver of comfort. "Why didn't you just… Ask me?"

Biting her lip, Emma shrugged, eyes falling to their hands. "I don't like to ask for things."

"Yes well, you should know I am always here to help." Nudging Emma gently, Snow squeezed Emma's hand again. "I really would like to pass down some of what I know to you. It's a bit difficult to pass wisdom to someone the same age as me."

Chuckling, Emma rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the wall. "Nah, I think you actually have the mom thing down pretty well. I learn new things from you every day."

Raising an eyebrow, Snow eyed her daughter in speculation. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Most notably, how to tell a dog not to kill cats."

Smirking, Snow shook her head before turning to walk back to the conference room. "Don't tell Ruby that, she'll kill you, then me, for me allowing you to call her a dog."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my lovely beta, sassymajesty. Even though she's currently have a crisis of feels from a television show

Perhaps it wasn't that though, the sheriff thought as she leaned back into the comfortable chair, but rather it was just how happy Regina looked when holding a baby. The soft cooing noises she made to the infant, the sweet look in her eyes, that small twinkle the former queen got when she was so happy, she couldn't really describe it. Regardless though, it made Emma smile right along with her, even if how Regina was able to hold the baby in her arms was probably as painful for her as for the woman in labor.

* * *

_If Emma were to be entirely honest, this petrified her._

_When Emma had given birth to Henry, she recalled high amounts of pain, tears filling her eyes, knuckles going white as she gripped the sides of her hospital bed. Granted, she had cuffs around her wrist so it was a bit difficult, but the practice remained the same. When the nurse told her that she had done well, the sheriff just assumed that the woman only said it because, well, she said it to everyone who went through labor. However, watching Kathryn scream in pain, it gave her second thoughts to just how well she had handled the pain all those years ago._

_Kathryn, a quiet, shy woman, a woman who was never one to raise her voice or use any rude or nasty language, was currently spilling so many profanities out of her mouth that it would make Killian Jones plug his ears._

" _Goddamn it! Look what you've done to me!" she screamed as she looked to Fredrick, anger in her eyes and she squeezed the two fingers given to her. Fredrick seemed muted, not knowing what to say. Sure, they had both planned this, and he hated seeing his wife in pain, but he knew no consoling would silence or ease her pain._

_They were in the usual hospital room, waiting for Kathryn to be dilated enough to go into a delivery room. Last time Whale had checked on her, he said it should only be a few more minutes._

_That was over thirty minutes ago._

_Tears filled Kathryn's eyes as she looked to the ceiling, shifting ever so slightly as to alleviate some of the pain. To no avail, however._

_If Emma were entirely honest, she had no idea why she was here. She was tired and wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but that's probably what most would prefer at one in the morning. Yet, here she was, because Fredrick had called Regina and Regina didn't want to go alone. She understood that up to a point. Emma knew that, even years after the curse had broken and people moving forward and past it, Regina was still uneasy of how some acted toward her. Granted, the only person who really gave her a hard time was Leroy, but he had to be five beers and two whiskeys in to do that, but Regina remained wary all the same._

_Still though, Emma sat in the room, tired and wanting to just sleep instead of sitting in a room with a screaming woman in labor, a husband who had no idea what to do, and her wife looking slightly anxious about the whole ordeal. That was understandable though, because perhaps the last time she had seen a woman in labor was either on the big screen or when the former queen herself had lost her baby all those years ago._

_Snapped from her daze, she watched as Whale walked into the room and smiled sweetly, looking at the soon to be parents. "How're you doing?"_

" _There is a baby about to come out of me, how do you think I'm doing?"_

_Regina must be rubbing off on her, Emma thought with a soft chuckle._

_Nodding, unfazed, Whale took a moment to look under the sheet that covered Kathryn's lower half. He dropped it as quickly as he lifted it._

" _Alright, Miss Nolan-"_

" _Not my last name anymore-"_

" _You're dilated enough for us to go into the delivery room." Turning, he looked to Emma and Regina, "You two stay here."_

_Immediately, Kathryn reacted, reaching out for Regina, pulling and squeezing her hand. "No, wait- Regina has to come with Fredrick and me."_

_The unison of "what" from all but her husband caused Kathryn to roll her eyes, gesturing towards herself. "Are you really going to argue with me right now? I'm in labor!"_

_Looking from Regina to Kathryn, and repeat, Whale sighed, shaking his head as he waved in his nurses. "Fine, just be ready to scrub up, Mayor."_

_It wasn't long after that that Emma was shooed into the waiting room, causing her to sigh in boredom. If she were honest, she mostly just felt like a child right now. She was happy for Kathryn, really, she just preferred to be happy for her from her bed where she'd be sleeping if Regina hadn't dragged her out of it._

_Relaxing into the chair, Emma yawned, glancing up to the ever loud and present ticking of the clock. It would be at least an hour or two before she'd be able to leave, and with it already being four, she safely assumed that she'd be stuck on desk duty again. However, if she was entirely honest, that's probably not a bad place for her to be._

_While Storybrooke was not a place with a high crime rate, she needed to take it easy, especially with the baby. The littlest of things made her tick, and having shorter days meant more time with Henry and Regina as well. So, in all honesty, while she missed what little action she got, Emma was beginning to enjoy her desk and being able to prank Ruby all the more._

_Another yawn broke loose, causing Emma to sigh, resting her head back on the cool, white walls as she felt herself drift._

_Emma wasn't really sure how long she drifted, but with an abrupt shake of her arm, Emma was wide awake and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Gazing up, Emma rose an eyebrow, a soft chuckle coming from her lips. "If I had known you looked so good in scrubs, I would've asked for it for Valentine's Day."_

_Rolling her eyes, Regina shook her head. "Very funny."_

_Shrugging, Emma sat up a bit straighter, stretching her back. "So, how's Kathryn doing?"_

_Immediately, a small smile came to her lips. "She's doing well… Full of apologies for her language and attitude."_

" _Yes well, considering how I'll probably be, there's no hard feelings." Standing, Emma slid her hands into the pockets of her sweats. She was honestly thankful that she hadn't changed before coming here, the effort into putting on actual clothing seemed too much for her. "And the baby?"_

" _It's a girl," Fredrick said as he came out into the waiting room, a wide smile on his face. "Kathryn and the baby are back in the room, if you two want to come back and see her."_

_The pair nodded, following Fredrick back to the room. Immediately, Emma looked down to Regina's hand, a soft gasp coming from her._

" _Jesus Christ, Regina! What the hell happened to your hand?!"_

_Swollen and red, with a light mix of purple, Regina's hand looked like she had gotten it smashed in a door or got in a really bad fight. Sighing, Regina lifted it, lip curling as she inspected the damage. "I let Kathryn hold my hand… I think she might have broken or fractured it."_

_Fredrick only chuckled, raising the hand he had let Kathryn hold. It was damage free with not a single sign of bruising, unlike Regina's. "That's why you only give them two fingers, it doesn't end up hurting that way when they squeeze really hard."_

_From there, Emma just couldn't help herself. "That's what she said."_

* * *

"Emma?"

Snapped from her thoughts, Emma looked up, eyebrow raised. "What? Sorry, I was… Daydreaming, I guess."

Chuckling, Kathryn nodded, "I understand, I did that a lot when I was pregnant. I was asking if you wanted any tea."

Before Emma could respond, Regina spoke up. "Come now Kathryn, you know the only things Emma likes are things that will rot out your teeth." Glancing over to Emma, she winked and grinned.

Emma was someone who didn't really like to refuse offerings from people, perhaps something from when she was a foster kid and it was drilled into your head to eat what was in front of you or starve. Now, even if this wasn't the case, Emma still had a hard time saying "no" to even the smallest of things. Somehow, someway, Regina always seemed to pinpoint these things and speak up so Emma doesn't have to stumble over herself. It's how she's been saved from eating her own mother's attempt at a fruit cake.

Smiling back at Regina, Emma watched as Kathryn sat down, crossing one leg over the other as she looked to her daughter and her friend.

"A whole month already, can you believe that?" Kathryn said, a wide smile on her lips.

"No. But then again, I do suppose time flies."

"Especially when you don't get to sleep. But you and Emma will experience that soon enough."

The former queen just smiled, tapping her finger against the baby's nose and sighing. "She looks just like you, dear."

"With her father's eyes and ears," Kathryn muttered, biting her bottom lip. "I know that you're probably curious as to why I invited you two over."

Looking up, Regina nodded, Renée still cuddled into her arms. "Yes, actually… While I know we haven't gotten together in awhile, I assumed you had been busy."

"And I'm never invited over here so, double the curiosity."

Regina shot a look over to Emma, who only shrugged as she leaned forward, pressing her elbows into her knees. Emma would blame the hormones for the outburst, but at this point, hormones could only be blamed so much before Regina called bullshit on it.

Laughing softly, Kathryn looked down to her hands, folding them in her lap. "Well… Fredrick and I have been talking. We've been discussing this since before the baby was born and we uhm…" Taking a deep breath, she looked up to Regina. "Would you two be her godparents?"

Silence. Immediate and unforeseen. Emma's eyes were trained on Regina, watching the emotions as they swept over her so quickly; happiness, curiosity, confusion, uncertainty. She understood why she herself had them, but why Regina? Regina and Kathryn had been friends for so long, even after the curse broke, and yet Regina seemed to show that uncertainty once again. The uncertainty that she showed when not knowing if something someone was saying was a cruel trick or something of sincerity. The only reason Emma recognized it so well was because she had seen it numerous times when they had started dating.

Reaching out, Kathryn placed her hand over Regina's, which rested on Renée's side. "I know, it may seem a bit… Much, especially since you have a baby of your own on the way. But Fredrick and I both agreed that, in the end, you were the best option for Renée, and that no one was better suited for being her godmother than you and Emma.

As Regina looked up to Kathryn, Emma watched as tears brimmed her eyes, turning them a soft red. Honestly, she had no idea what Regina would say, or if she'd say anything at all. That uncertainty that lived deep inside her had been there since her childhood, since Cora, and Emma really didn't know what it was telling her now.

Finally, after a silent pause, Regina nodded her head, glancing from Kathryn, to Emma, and back again. "Thank you."

* * *

Emma couldn't help but smile as she looked to Regina. Since what happened at Kathryn's, Regina seemed to have more skip in her step, and that twinkle didn't seem to go away. Not for a moment. And as the pair walked through the large construction store, Emma couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

"I still don't understand why you're so adamantly against finding out the sex of our child."

And just like that, the spell was gone.

Groaning, Emma let her head fall back. If she thought one thing would be easy about this pregnancy, it was decorating their future child's room. However, within four months, Emma quickly learned otherwise. She wasn't due for another five months, but Regina was insistent on getting this particular job started, mostly because she assumed that it would take a long period of time. Judging on the fact that they had been arguing over paint colors for the last two weeks, Regina wasn't wrong in that.

"Because, knowing the sex jinxes everything."

Rolling her eyes, Regina grabbed a paint swatch, looking at it in attempts to find a color. "Yes, and which pregnancy book did you read that from?"

Sighing, Emma buried her hands deep into her pockets. "I didn't know Henry's sex and he turned out perfect, why ruin the system?"

Humming quietly, Regina nodded. "Point taken. The perfect part though, I have to disagree with. That Grace is corrupting him."

"His grades have managed to somehow increase."

"He comes home with hickeys."

"And she goes home with hickeys, now can we please pick a paint color?"

Pursing her lips, Regina grabbed a swatch full of yellow tints, holding them up to her wife. "Anything?"

Curling her lip, Emma shook her head. "Ugh, no. For the hundredth time, can we not have yellow in the baby's room?"

Sighing heavily, Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "You won't let us know the sex, but you're against the color typically used for a baby's room when the sex is unknown?"

Gesturing to her tight ponytail as though it were obvious, Emma scoffed. "I'll blend in!"

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina let go of a heavy breath of air. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

Crossing her arms over her chest, the sheriff rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me? How is that ridiculous? Every single shade matches my hair exactly, and I really don't feel like our child thinking I'm bald for the first weeks of his or her life."

Opening her eyes, Regina threw her hands in the air, not knowing what else to do. "I honestly cannot believe you're acting so dramatic over your hair."

"Says the woman who spent an hour fixing her hair for Snow's birthday party."

"It was an event! I had to look my best!"

The bickering between them now was probably the highest it had been since when they first began dating. Emma's hormones were high and kicking and it made her usually laid back attitude obsolete to her random mood swings. At first, it just began as excessive crying during movies or over the slightest bit of good news. It then escalated to Emma being more grumpy than usual in the mornings, but Regina had only assumed it was because Emma was going without her morning coffee. From there, it escalated to this, random bickering over something as small as a child's room color.

Still the bickering continued, Regina only thankful that most of Storybrooke's citizens were anywhere but there. She let her eyes wander for a moment, catching glimpses of a few employees whispering as they watched the argument unfold before them.

Sighing, Regina shook her head. "Emma, please. Can we discuss this when we get home? You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene?" Emma's anger rose. "You're making a scene! You're the one who wants me to look bald and-"

Instantly, Emma went silent, grabbing her stomach. Regina watched, eyes going wide and full of concern as she looked from Emma's eyes, to her stomach, and back again. "What is it? Is something wrong? Is the baby-"

Grabbing Regina's hand, Emma placed it on her stomach, causing Regina to raise an eyebrow as confusion dawned on her. "What-"

"Sh, wait," Emma said softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it go. It was then that a soft thump from beneath Regina's hand was felt, causing the former queen to look to her wife.

Opening her eyes, Emma smiled, biting her bottom lip. "I don't think he or she likes it when we fight," she said softly, pulling Regina closer into the space.

Locking eyes with her wife for a moment, Regina then let her eyes fall back down to her wife's growing stomach, placing another hand on it. It was her child, _their_ child, communicating with them for the first time since the discovery of Emma being pregnant. Regina felt tears swim in her eyes, but refused to let them go as another soft kick was felt, causing a quiet laugh to escape from her lips as her smile grew. "No," she whispered, "I don't think he or she does."

* * *

"I cannot believe she actually convinced you to paint the room green."

"And I can't believe Emma convinced you to leave that pirate's bed for five minutes to paint."

Opening her mouth and immediately shutting it, a soft 'hmph' came from Ruby as she dipped her paint roller back into the tray. "Very funny, your Majesty. I'll have you know that Killian is actually working at the station today."

Since Ruby and Killian Jones had pushed their relationship past the occasional bed warmer to being a legitimate couple, pushing him to settle down some actual roots was a priority for her. Deciding a life at sea was no longer for him, Killian looked for something more land oriented. When Emma told him a very strict "hell no" to him working in the sheriff's office, he went to the next thing he could think of: Fireman. Considering he is one of only three firefighters in the entire town, it's easy to say he was welcomed with open arms.

Nodding, Regina refused to take her eyes off the wall as she painted. "Mm, so you only leave his side when he goes in for work? How very… Domestic of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby hissed, anger and tension immediately filling the air.

In all honesty, Regina couldn't be more elated over it. It's been awhile since she's gotten under someone's skin, it was like a refreshing drink of water. "Nothing at all, dear. Just that you seem to be under his thumb. Or, what was it Emma called it? Whipped?"

Nostrils flaring, it was probably just her wolf getting the better of her, but there was one thing Ruby hated, and that was being tied down. "Funny, that's what Killian calls you."

The heated exchanges between Regina and Ruby were never really serious. If anything, they were just easy targets for minor anger. If Ruby was honest, she actually liked Regina. And if Regina was honest, and by honest that means looking deep, deep down inside of herself, she actually liked Ruby too, if only just for being a shoulder that Emma needs when she is of no use. However, emotions aside, getting underneath one another's skin and picking a minor fight was something of a hobby between that pair, especially if left alone in a small space together.

Brushstrokes stopping, Regina turned to face Ruby, eyebrow raised. "Don't you have a cat to go chase?"

"Don't you have an apple to poison?"

"Take yourself for a walk."

"Go set another curse."

Scoffing, a dark smile crept onto Regina's lips. "Isn't it about that time of the month when you eat your boyfriend?"

"Okay, that's it!" Raising her rolling brush, she immediately flicked paint onto Regina.

Looking down at herself and the paint splatters, she grabbed a few strands of hair, gasping. "This will take weeks to get out…" Raising her eyes and glaring, she picked up her own brush, flicking paint right back at Ruby.

And thus, a war began.

* * *

Sighing softly as she folded the laundry on the dryer, Emma felt boredom officially hit her head on. She hated doing laundry, mostly because Regina would always just come in later and refold everything afterward because, if Emma were honest with herself, she was pretty bad at folding clothes. The only reason she was even stuck doing this task was because she wasn't allowed inside the baby's room to help with painting.

Emma understood Regina's worry with the fumes, she did, but she felt useless in the moment with not being able to help. She wanted to contribute, do something important, but her once small baby bump was, to her, now the size of a planet. While Regina would soothe her and tell her she wasn't large and was glowing, Emma could only roll her eyes. The swell of her bump was now getting in the way of most everything, and her back was killing her. The only thing that made it worse was the knowledge that she would only be getting bigger in due time.

The only thing that gave her peace of mind was the fact that she wasn't having twins.

The ring of the doorbell was the only thing that snapped Emma from her thoughts made her realize she was rubbing her stomach. Raising an eyebrow, she walked towards the door.

_No one's supposed to come over today... I swear, if the kid lost his keys again I'll-_

Her words stopped as she opened the door, a roll of the eyes instead following what she assumed would be a lecture on why losing five different house keys did not show amazing responsibility.

"Nice to see you too, Swan."

"Swan-Mills." _For the hundredth time._ "What're you doing here? I thought you had shift for at least another two hours."

Shrugging, Killian stepped passed Emma as he made his way toward the kitchen. "I did, but they let me go early because I had to prepare something nice for tonight."

Snorting, Emma walked passed him, blocking his way to the fridge. "Nice? From you? Oh god, this must be some occasion." Narrowing her eyes, "No beer from my fridge, you drink us out."

"You can't even drink the beer yourself, and I know Regina won't drink it. I'm just helping you keep it from going bad." Pushing Emma aside gently, he reached into the fridge, grabbing a beer and popping it open with his hook before moving to take a seat near the island. "And I can be nice, love. You just failed to see it."

"Yes, because nearly killing everyone is nice."

"If I recall, your beloved wife attempted the same thing."

Smirking, Emma shook her head, leaning across the island. "Very funny. Now what is this nice act that you plan on doing?"

Cocking up and eyebrow, Killian leaned back, taking a long swig of his beer. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Groaning, Emma moved around the island to take a seat next to him. "Ugh, Hook, come on. I'm dying with not being able to see any action, at least let me hear about something."

"I could tell you about how great Ruby is on top."

Curling her lip in disgust, Emma shook her head, "Ewh, no. Thanks for the visual though."

Chuckling, Killian set down his beer before reached into his pocket, placing a small, black box on the table and pushing it toward Emma.

Reaching forward, eyebrow raised in question, Emma opened the box, an immediate gasp falling from her lips. "Hook, while I'm flattered, I'm a married woman."

Taking the box back, Killian rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Swan. But it's not for you, it's for…"

"Ruby, I know."

It didn't seem as though that much time had passed since Ruby and Killian had officially become a couple, let alone move in together, but the pair seemed happy. If Emma was honest, she hadn't seen Ruby this happy in all the time she had known her. Plus, even Killian seemed to be settling down enough to actually do what he's considering. They both were happy, and, despite the fact that it made Ruby late to work on many occasions, Emma was happy for them as well.

Smiling, Emma leaned her elbow against the counter, resting her head in her hand. "So, when're you going to pop the question?"

Pursing his lips, Killian sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking a nice dinner, at our place, and doing it that way. I don't know though… How'd you propose to Regina?"

Letting out a low whistle, Emma laughed softly, letting her mind go back to that day. "Well… It wasn't exactly conventional. Then again, we never really were." Sitting up a bit, she turned her chair to face the former pirate, her smile only growing at the memory. "It was a morning after, we were curled up in bed and Henry was gone at a friend's or something. Regina was still asleep and when she woke up I just sort of looked at her and… Knew."

"You proposed to her the morning after sex? Wow, ballsy."

"Shut up," the former sheriff said, slapping Killian's arm playfully. "Look, all I'm saying is, you'll know when the right moment is. You don't have to force it or anything, you just… Know when."

Nodding, Killian smiled, opening his mouth to reply before screaming from up the stairs could be heard. "What the-"

"Oh no," Emma groaned, slipping from her seat. "This is why I never leave them alone together." Moving towards the stairs, Killian quickly followed suit, racing up the stairs while Emma walked up them a bit more slowly.

When they both finally reached the soon to be baby's room, the pair could only raise questioning eyebrows and share amused looks.

The walls and floor of the room were covered in the soft green color that Regina had settled upon, the tarps bundled and pushed and turned over as obvious signs of a struggle. Regina and Ruby were currently against a wall, both covered with paint, Regina pushing one of the paint rollers towards Ruby to separate them and Ruby holding a mostly empty can of paint over Regina's head.

"Should we really interrupt this?" Killian whispered, eyes watching the pair in amusement.

Sighing, Emma nodded hand resting on her stomach. "Sadly, yes. Mostly because I'd like the remaining paint to go on the walls." Turning to face him, she grinned. "I'll grab my wife and you grab your girl?"

"Deal."

Killian moved in quickly, grabbing a hold of Ruby from behind and pulling her away from the former evil queen as she continued to try and flick paint from the dried roller toward her opponent.

Coming behind her, Emma grabbed onto Regina, keeping her from moving. "I leave you two alone and you have a paint war?"

"She started it," Regina hissed, relaxing into Emma's arms as Ruby continued to struggle against Killian in attempts to get back to their battle.

"She called me domestic!"

"You called me whipped."

"Only because you called me it first!"

"Woah, easy ladies," Killian said with a laugh, managing to knock the can from Ruby's hands. "How about the lady and I take our leave while you two clean up, yes?"

Regina opened her mouth to oppose, immediately being silenced as Emma responded. "Yes, sounds great. We'll see you at poker night, Hook." She shot a look to Ruby, "And I'll see you at work tomorrow."

* * *

Lying in bed, Reina could feel Emma's eyes burning into her as she read for the night.

"So, are you going to tell me why you and Ruby felt the need to have a paint war in our unborn child's room?"

Sighing heavily, Regina pressed her book closed and let her eyes fall shut. "Emma, she and I always fight. This is hardly anything new."

This was true. The last battle had been while Hook and the blonde were watching football and had to miss the winning touchdown to separate the pair from fighting in the kitchen.

"I know, I know but… Our kid's room? Seriously?"

Shrugging, Regina placed the book on the night stand and removed her glasses. "She made it too easy."

"Regina."

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma rolled over, letting her back face her wife. "Nothing, nevermind."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Regina let herself succumb to the defeat that her pregnant wife always made her feel in these petty arguments. Slipping lower into the bed, Regina rested her elbow on the pillow, placing her head in her hand. "Obviously not. What's troubling you?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Emma remained in her position, unwilling to let Regina see that fact that she was getting tearful over something silly, yet again. "Nothing, just… Hormones."

Humming, Regina slid her hand up Emma's spine, feeling a shiver shoot through it as she pushed the hair from her neck. "Really?"

"Yes," Emma chocked out.

"Just hormones?"

"Mmhmm."

Leaning forward, Regina pressed small, delicate kisses against the back of Emma's neck, a known weak spot that made Emma melt even more quickly than before the pregnancy. "You sure you want to stick with that?" she breathed against her neck, the warm air causing Emma to shift slightly. "Because you're a dreadful liar, dear," Regina whispered, placing a few more kisses along where her neck and back met before pulling away.

Groaning at the loss of contact, Emma rolled to face her wife, pouting. "Not fair, you know my weak spots."

"That's sort of the point." Pushing a few stray strands from her face, Regina let her face soften. "Now, what's troubling you?"

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding onto, Emma looked up to her wife, tears in her eyes. "Hook's proposing to Ruby."

Raising an eyebrow, the former queen stilled her hand. "Pardon?"

"Yeah, I know, same reaction."

Nodding slowly, Regina still remained slightly confused. "And this makes you cry… Why, exactly?"

"Because I'm hormonal, hence the reason for everything else."

To that, Regina could not really disagree. The hormones have kicked up a notch in the recent weeks, which were both pleasurable, depressing, confusing, and amusing all at once. Amusing for obvious reasons, mostly being Emma crying over the most random of things and Henry just being amused at the sight. Confusing because, if Regina was entirely honest, she didn't remember much from her pregnancy to even relate to Emma's continuously shifting moods. Depressing because seeing Emma cry always, always broke Regina's heart now. Not only that, but the unknowing of where some of her anger would come from, let alone her delight. And lastly, pleasurable for the most obvious of reasons.

Smiling lightly, Regina rested her hand on Emma's cheek. "Yes well… This is a good thing, right? Granted, I don't really have much like for the pirate and the wolf, but… They are your friends."

Scoffing, Emma rolled her eyes. "Bullshit, you like Hook, even if he cheats during poker. As for Ruby, you definitely have a soft spot for her, whether you admit it or not."

"I choose not."

"You are right though, this is happy. I just… I guess I feel a little bit lost."

Furrowing her brows, Regina took her hand from Emma's face. "Lost?"

"Yeah, you know, without purpose?" Sighing, Emma sat up a bit, struggling in attempts to sit with her stomach. "I just… I was the savior for so long, you know? And now it's like…"

"You're not needed," Regina finished, a frown forming on her lips.

"Yeah, sort of."

Taking a deep breath and letting it go, Regina leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's head before letting her thumb find Emma's cheek. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"For marrying you? Yes."

"No, not what I meant." Rolling her eyes, Regina continued, "I meant that you're an idiot for thinking you're not needed as a savior anymore. You still do much, even if it's just rescuing a cat or catching a runaway Pongo. Plus, you saved Henry. He was miserable before and now? He's, against my better wishes, dating a girl who, dare I say, actually meets my standards. You make people happy, isn't that saving people?"

Shrugging, Emma let her eyes fall to Regina's soothing touches.

"Plus, and if you tell anyone this I will deny it, you save me too." Biting her bottom lip, Regina took a deep breath to continue. "You keep me from my magic, from my darkest parts, make me happy, make our son happy, and you'll make our baby just as happy. That's saving people, Emma. Not always jumping into burning buildings."

"Wow, and I thought my hormones made me insanely cheesy." Smirking, Emma leaned forward, kissing Regina deeply, gripping her wrist. "Still, nice slide in there from when you hated me."

Grinning against her lips, Regina bit down on Emma's bottom lip. "Thin line between love and hate. Even if you almost left me there."

"Bullshit. Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The feeling of two small objects on her stomach stirred Emma from her sleep.

Even if Emma took complete advantage of her hormones with Regina the previous night, she valued her sleep enough on this day. Her one day to sleep in, which she treasured, and it was now being ruined by something being placed on her stomach.

Groaning, Emma shifted, eyes opening to see her wife putting two earphones on her stomach, music that she could hardly distinguish coming from them.

Sleep heavy in her eyes, Emma looked to the clock before looking to her wife, who seemed to not notice her waking up. "Regina, seriously?"

Jumping slightly, Regina immediately rolled her eyes. "Morning dear. I actually didn't mean to wake you, but it seems as though you don't sleep as heavy as before."

"I don't sleep heavy."

"Says the woman who slept through an earthquake a year ago."

"The ground barely shook!"

"Car alarms went off, dear."

Sighing, Emma shook her head before gesturing to the earphones on her stomach. "Alright, so… What's with the headphones?"

Shrugging, Regina moved from the bed, heading into the closet. "According to what I've read, our child's ears should be developed enough to understand sound by now. The books suggest speaking to the baby and exposing the child to music. So, I decided to put on some music for our child to listen to."

Nodding, Emma took the headphones, pressing it to her ear, "Classical? Seriously?"

"You have something better?"

Raising her eyebrow, Emma pushed the headphones off her stomach. "Duh, give the kid some real music. Like some good rock, or hell, even whatever Henry's listening to."

Curling her lip, Regina shook her head as she exited the closet, dressed for work. "I will not expose my child to that noise you call music. I already have enough with you and Henry playing it, I'd hope this child has at least better taste in music than you two."

"There is nothing wrong with AC/DC."

"Our child deserves elegance from real musician, like Bach."

"Guns and Roses."

"Wolfgang."

"Mumford and Sons."

"Liszt."

"Adele."

"Chopin."

Groaning, Emma pressed the heels on her hands into her forehead. "Oh my god, I don't even care, can we just not do it on my day off?"

Chuckling, Regina looked at herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair. "Melodramatic much, dear?"

"I don't even fucking care, I just-" Sighing, Emma fell back, letting her head rest on the pillow. "I'll make a deal. Play whatever music you want for our kid if you skip my days off, deal?"

Grinning, Regina nodded, grabbing her heels. "Fine, deal. Pleasant dreams," she called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Sighing in relief, Emma relaxed into her pillows as she curled into the comforter.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Slamming her hand down on the alarm, Emma felt a soft whimper come from her. "Goddamn it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! I am so, so sorry for the belated update, and for the fact that this is a wee bit short. ): but, I should definitely inform you that there are only two chapters left (a final and an epilogue)! thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through it!
> 
> as always, many thanks to my very amazing beta, sassymajesty.

"I really don't think it looks bad."

A sharp glare pointed to Emma's direction, causing her to shrug.

"Okay, it doesn't look  _that_  bad."

"You're very lucky you're pregnant with our child, I hope you're aware," Regina hissed, fingers running through her hair as though it would change it.

Emma knew that much was true. She was lucky that she was pregnant, and also lucky that Regina had stopped using magic.

The pair had known that magic was bound to be an issue when Emma became pregnant, but they didn't really have any idea how bad it could get. They had tried to ask Rumplestiltskin, but even he really had no idea what to expect. There were no written records of what happened when a child of true love, who also had magic, was pregnant. Honestly, Emma and Regina had assumed by this time that there was nothing to worry about. Emma was six months pregnant, and not a single bit of magic had slipped from Emma's fingertips.

That was until about a week ago.

It started with small things, the light bulbs flickering and changing colors, Henry's taste buds mixing up flavors, a random storm. They weren't big, and they hardly ever lasted more than a day. Then things escalated, to things that seemed to be, more than likely, permanent.

Like, changing her wife's natural hair color to red.

It had been an accident, not something Emma really tried to do to Regina. It was just a fleeting thought while Regina was getting ready that morning, and then it just  _happened_.

Which was why Regina stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom, messing with her hair as though it would be changed back to its natural color based on sheer hope. While Regina could simply use magic to change it back that would be going against her promise of not using magic anymore. Not only to Henry, but to herself.

If Emma were entirely honest, she found this more amusing than anything on her part. Sure, a small part of her felt a pang of guilt for having transformed her wife's hair and the angry expression she held every moment her brown eyes wandered over to her, but still. This was probably the most amusing thing Emma had experienced in quite some time. With her raging hormones and seemingly shrinking bladder, Emma hardly had time for fun anymore. Hell, if she was completely honest, she even felt as though her sex life was lacking. Not because of Regina, mind you, but more because Emma could never get comfortable and mostly ended up just being in a position that made her back ache when it was all said and done.

So, in all honesty, this was the most entertaining thing she's seen and the most fun she's had in weeks.

It appeared as though Regina could hear her thoughts almost and the soft chuckles coming from where Emma stood, seeing as she shot another glare over to her before storming out of the bathroom.

"Regina, come on, don't be mad."

"I have a huge meeting today, Emma.  _Huge_! And you turned my hair red because you had a fleeting thought and your magic is uncontrollable."

"Hey, it isn't that bad."

"Tell that to your mother's garden, you set the damn thing on fire."

Opening her mouth to protest, Emma shut it immediately, instead just sighing in defeat. "Okay, it's bad. But it's not like I can do anything about it."

Sitting on the end of the bed and pressing her fingers to her temples, Regina nodded, closing her eyes. "I know, dear, I do. I just wish we had learned to control your magic before this. Then maybe we would be able to better control this whole situation."

Nodding, Emma relaxed into the door frame on the bathroom, chewing her bottom lip. "I know, but… Hey, this should all be done and gone by the time I give birth, right? So… Only three more months of my crazy magic."

Humming in response, Regina let out a soft sigh, sitting up straighter on the bed. "You promise my hair doesn't look that bad? I have to look presentable for this meeting."

Smiling softly, Emma walked over to Regina, leaning down what little she could and pressing a soft kiss to Regina's forehead. "Pinky promise. Plus, you could always just buy some hair dye on your way home. I did hair for a little bit so… It shouldn't be too hard to dye back to your natural color."

"While I appreciate the offer, you aren't allowed to be around those chemicals at the moment." Chuckling, Regina shook her head, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her wife's cheek. "It seems I still have so much more to learn about you."

Shrugging, Emma stood up a bit straighter, pressing her hand into her lower back. "Yes, well… I am just full of surprises."

Furrowing her brows, Regina noted Emma's obvious discomfort, causing her to stand and reach out, gently gripping the blonde's arm. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Emma sighed. "Yeah, just… Feeling heavy. I don't even think Kathryn was this big when she was this pregnant."

Rolling her eyes, Regina moved past her wife and into the closet, looking through the possible attire for the day ahead. "You forget that Dr. Whale also thought that Kathryn was having twins, dear. I wouldn't worry about it, it's probably just your body reacting to the fact that you've been eating real food for the past six months."

Scoffing, Emma waved her off, moving to sit on the bed, sighing in relief as the pressure from her feet was relieved. "Ha ha, you're hilarious. But now that you mention it… How do you think Whale mistook Kathryn's one baby for two?"

"Simple, he got his PhD from a curse."

"I'd like to remind you that it was your curse that gave him said PhD."

Humming in reply, Regina just shook her head. "Details, dear."

Laughing, Emma leaned back onto the bed, letting the softness of the sheets envelope her. "But think about it, what if Whale really was that bad at reading ultrasounds? Then who would replace him as a doctor?"

"I fear your wolf friend is more qualified to be the doctor of Storybrooke than Dr. Whale."

"Is that a hit at her being a werewolf and having good smell or do you actually believe that?"

Poking her head out of the closet, Regina rose an eyebrow, immediately answering Emma's question.

"Yep, the first thing, should've guessed."

Finally emerging from the closet, Regina looked herself over, nodding to her reflection in approval before turning to face her wife. "Alright, how do I look?"

Silence.

"Emma?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina moved over to Emma, immediately sighing. Her wife was out cold, sleeping soundlessly even though she had been speaking just moments before. If she didn't know better, she'd think Emma was faking it, but with the mostly sleepless nights, Regina wasn't entirely surprised by Emma falling asleep so easily.

Smiling, Regina quickly grabbed her heels, tiptoeing out of the room before she could disturb her wife further. Granted, the likelihood of Emma waking for a nuclear explosion was minimal, but all the same. Regina could now only hope her hair wasn't too noticeable.

* * *

It was noticed.

Regina couldn't go through most of the day without getting some sort of side comment about her hair as she walked to and from her office, and it drove her mad. While most people just complimented the sudden reach out of her comfort zone, she could feel the vein in her forehead pulsing in attempts to contain her irritation over the whole situation.

It wasn't so much that her hair was red; it was more the fact the Emma made her hair red. To Regina, everything had a simple way of being avoided, and this was one of them. If Emma had just let Regina, or even Rumplestiltskin, or really any of the magical beings in Storybrooke, teach her how to control her magic, this wouldn't have ever happened. Pretty much all of the things that the family had suffered over the last week from Emma's magic was simply because she had no idea how to control it.

It may have been the fact that her lack of sleep was mixing into the stress of work and the soon to be arriving baby that was causing her to overreact as much as she was. In all honesty though, Regina just wanted to sit in her study with a glass of cider to try and get a moment of peace and not get so overwhelmed with everything involving the baby.

Her eyes shifted from where she sat in a back booth at Granny's, trying to make sure no one's eyes were still trained on her as they had been when she walked in. She just needed a moment of peace, a moment of solitude, and she had no clue where to find that now. She thought of Granny's only because it was the closest place she was near when she neared her mental break and was certain that the vein in her head would explode. But now it was nearing the dinner rush, and she knew that the silence barrier would be broken. She thought of going to Kathryn's, but quickly cut that from the list. The thought of having a moment's bliss before an infant began to scream and cry was something she did not want to try and put her sanity against. She thought of just going home and locking the office, but she couldn't do that either.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Emma and Henry, not at all. She was just so stressed and tired that she just wanted a small break. She was so used to being the strong one since Emma had become pregnant, being the shoulder and holding Emma's hair back when she lost the contents of her stomach. Being unable to break, even when she was away from the two, soon to be three, people that she loved most, it tore at her heart. She wanted to be strong for them, but no one can be strong all the time. Regina had taught Emma that, and now Regina had to relearn it herself.

Perhaps the hair was just her tipping point and she didn't really know what to do with herself. She hadn't been this stressed and tired in years, so her old escape routes weren't really options anymore.

"Regina?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Regina turned and looked to Ruby, smiling politely. "Miss Lucas, terribly sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." Her eyes caught the glint from the ring on Ruby's left ring finger, raising an eyebrow. "Hook proposed I see."

Looking down to her hand, Ruby smiled, nodding before meeting Regina's eyes again. "Yeah, not too long ago. I'm shocked Emma didn't tell you."

"Yes well, I'm sure she has other pressing matters on her mind."

"Right. Anyway, the usual to go order? I kind of assumed you were grabbing dinner for Emma, Henry, and yourself."

Regina paused, trying to think quickly. She could just get the usual, grab it, and go home to her wife and son. But the stress was eating at her so much, she felt as though it would take one simpler act to make her snap. She couldn't do that, not to Emma, nor Henry.

Making a quick decision, Regina shook her head, eyes returning to Ruby. "No, actually. Just my usual salad to go."

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby shrugged, jotting down on her pad of paper before turning her back to Regina and walking toward the back. "Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

"Careful, pup."

Rolling her eyes, but letting a soft smile cross her lips, Ruby went into the back, shaking her head.

* * *

Emma had been sitting at the dining room table alone for the past two hours, continuously checking the clock. Regina was late getting home- No, she was more than late at this point, in Emma's mind. It was past midnight, and while Emma should be asleep, she couldn't help but stay awake while her wife was away.

Emma had called about a dozen times, from her own cellphone and Henry's, before she actually began to worry. She thought that maybe Regina was still pissed after the whole hair incident, which Emma understood. But regardless, she feared for Regina's safety; at first.

When she had called Ruby to see if Regina had stopped by the diner, Ruby had said how Regina ordered for herself and took off. From then, Emma was more angry than concerned for Regina's wellbeing.

Which is why she currently sat in what she was sure could be considered a cliché. The lights mostly turned off, as so when Regina walked in, she would be forced to turn on a light and see her angry wife sitting, waiting. Aside from the general creepiness of the darkness, Emma thought Regina deserved this for making Emma worry so much.

Finally, a soft click from the door sounds, the turning of the lock as the door was pushed open.

Sitting up a bit more straight, Emma heard soft curse words being spilled from a voice that she immediately recognized as Regina's.

When the lights in the dining room flipped on, Regina had to cover her mouth not to scream in shock when she saw her wife sitting at the head of the table. "Gods! Emma, you terrified me!" Glancing over to the clock, she rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you even awake?

"Better question," Emma began, face void of emotion except for her eyes, which spoke of anger and pain, "why are you just now walking in?"

Sighing, Regina ran a hand through her slightly unkempt hair. "I dozed off when I went back to the office, okay? It just… Happened. I know I should have called before and said I'd be late but-"

"Do you have any idea how worried Henry and I were?" Emma snapped, her full anger being shown. "And you honestly expect me to believe you slept in your office? Those couches are made so you don't sleep on them, you said so yourself."

Closing her eyes, Regina sat opposite of Emma, pressing her fingers to her temples. "I was exhausted, dear. I just drifted off while finishing some things up."

Tears stung at Emma's eyes, causing her to shift uncomfortably. Later, she would blame her hormones for even saying this aloud. "Who is she? Or he? Or… Whatever."

Eyes going wide, Regina shook her head. "Excuse me? Emma, I told you, I was-"

"I know what you said!" Biting her bottom lip hard, Emma ran shaking fingers through her hair. "But you're lying. You've been so… Distant, it seems, and today you were late and I mean,  _look at you_! The regal and pristine Regina Swan-Mills, with clothes wrinkled and hair messy… What am I supposed to think?"

Frowning, Regina felt her heart break, standing to move closer to the blonde. She should've been wiser about this, just talked to Emma, because her wife always understood. But now, seeing the woman she loved break before her over unneeded and unheard of jealousy, it hurt. "Emma, I would never,  _never_ , be with another. You of all people know that."

A few tears began to slip from Emma's eyes and Regina reached out, brushing them away quickly with a swipe of her thumb as she cupped the blonde's cheek. "I've just been… I'm tired. I know I shouldn't be, I'm not the one who's carrying the baby, but I feel a bit of stress too. Today I just wanted a moment alone, to myself. And I should have just told you and…" Sighing, Regina leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's forehead. "You idiot, how could you ever think I'd want anyone other than you?"

Smiling through her unwanted tears, Emma reached up, gripping Regina's wrists as she shut her eyes. "I… I know that, I just… God, I am so hormonal. I yelled at some grocery store clerk because I thought she was looking at me weird."

Chuckling softly against her skin, Regina sighed, lips ghosting the skin of Emma's cheek. "You can talk about it to me, you know."

"Same goes for you."

Nodding, Regina threaded her fingers through Emma's hair before pulling back to look at her. "It appears we are both very much in the wrong on this one, dear."

Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned back into the chair. "I'm so ready to be not pregnant again and to see our baby."

"Me too dear," Regina whispered, brushing stray strands of hair out of her wife's face.

Looking up, Emma's eyes went comically wide for a moment before she just smiled, tangling her fingers into Regina's hair. "Your hair went back to normal."

Pulling a hand away, Regina tugged on a strand of hair to look, a smile gracing her lips immediately. "It seems as though everything is beginning to."

* * *

"Do you have any threes?"

The room was silent, eyes trained on the pair that sat near one another at the table. The tension was thick, the air in the room heated from the silence before the answer was given.

"Go fish."

"Oh, fuck you Hook! We all know you cheat!"

Scoffing, Killian situated himself in his seat, shaking his head. "Sorry mate, but not this time. Now go fish."

"Can someone please tell me why we're playing this instead of the usual poker?" Regina interrupted, brows furrowed in annoyance.

"I have to side with Regina," Snow agreed. "I really think poker is taken less seriously here."

"Because we play by your rules of no money and the chips representing unicorn stickers."

"Hush, Ruby."

It was Friday night poker at the Swan-Mills' residence, and Henry was out with Grace on a date this particular night. He was usually Emma's helper, as she was actually a terrible poker player. Not only did she lack a good poker face during the game, but she also had no idea what certain card sets meant.

That's why tonight, the game had shifted from the typical poker to a game of Emma's choice: go fish. It started out as simple fun, three bowls of popcorn with sodas and alcohol flowing. It was fun, until Emma and Killian got a little more involved in the game. Since the time they had even started playing cards together, Emma always suspected that he was cheating, somehow. She was unsure of how he did it, but there was no way that he played cards this well without cheating. Usually, she was quiet. But tonight, with food cravings through the root and her craving shifting to popcorn dipped in chocolate, she was nearly unpredictable.

Which is why most of the group wanted to call it quits after the first five games. However, not one to back down, Emma kept pushing to try and expose Killian and his card cheating ways. Killian, a sucker for driving Emma insane, went right along with it.

Shaking her head, Emma glared at Killian as he took a sip of his beer. "Come on man, you've been collecting the threes this whole game. Fork them over."

Shaking his head once more, Killian shrugged. "Don't have them. It's Charming's turn, I believe."

"Oh, okay. Uhm… Ruby, do you have any-"

"Bullshit!" Emma exclaimed, putting her cards face down on the table as she slammed her hand down. "Hook, give me my goddamn threes."

"Emma, dear, I really think you're taking this too close to heart," Regina whispered, placing a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder to ease her emotions.

"He's keeping my threes!"

Looking to her husband, Snow sighed, shaking her head. "We really should have taught her how to take losing better."

"It isn't losing if he's cheating! I swear to God Hook, I will get my gun and-" Her sentence was cut short, a pang shooting through her gut. Clenching her stomach, she leaned over the table a bit, causing everyone to go quiet.

Pushing Emma's hair from her face, Regina's brows furrowed, taking in the blonde's pain expression. "Emma? Are you alright?"

Emma's teeth gritted, the pain soon stopping, causing her to look at Regina with fear in her eyes. "It… It felt like a contraction." Emma could not forget that pain, she remembered it well when she was giving birth to Henry.

Eyes going wide, Regina stood quickly. "We've got to get you to Dr. Whale. Now."

* * *

The rush to the hospital was mostly a blur, if Emma was honest. It wasn't that she was fading in and out of consciousness, it was more the fact that most of it was spent with people screaming at one another in the car.

" _You should have just given her the threes!"_

" _I didn't have any!"_

" _Goddamn it, Killian!"_

Regardless, she was happy, for once, to be in a hospital bed. She was away from the noise, the only person in the room with her currently being Regina. It was quiet, except for what little bit of bickering she could hear from behind the door.

Sighing as she watched Regina paced, she reached her hand out, "Regina, calm down. It'll all be fine."

"Fine? Emma, you might be going into premature labor. I hardly think this is fine."

Frowning, Emma retracted her hand, resting it on her stomach. "Yes, well, if Hook have given me my fucking threes, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Pressing her fingers to her temples, Regina sat down in the chair beside her wife, sighing. "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Worried, I know. You always are." Smiling softly, Emma reached back out, taking Regina's hand into her own. "We're going to be okay, Regina. I promise."

"I know, this just- It's like when I was-"

"Hey," Emma said sternly, getting Regina's eyes to meet her own. "It'll all be okay."

Feeling the corners of her mouth tug into a small smile, Regina squeezed Emma's hand.

A soft knock sounded on the door, causing the couple to turn their attention from one another to Dr. Whale as he walked into the room.

"Well?" Regina asked immediately, not even letting the doctor fully enter the room before she began to demand answers.

Turning to face them, Whale smiled, shrugging simply. "It was just a premature contraction, nothing big. Emma is fine, so are the babies. The heartbeats are strong and the ultrasound didn't reveal anything troubling so-"

"Wait." Emma stopped him, brows furrowed in confusion as she looked from her wife back to the doctor. "You said… Babies? As in the term for more than one baby? And heartbeats, as in more than one?"

Clearing his throat, Dr. Whale nodded. "It appears as though our previous machine was severely malfunctioning. You aren't just pregnant with one child but uhm…" Looking from one mother to the other, he sighed. "You're carrying twins."

Emma was obviously taken aback, Dr. Whale only nodding and letting himself out as Regina turned to Emma.

"Dear? Are you alright?"

Emma was silent for a moment, as though the wheels in her head were turning to accept this newly discovered information. After a few moments however, a smile began to spread across her lips, nodding her head in confirmation. "Yeah I'm… I'm great." Turning to face her wife, Emma gripped Regina's hand. "Twins, Regina. We're going to have twins!"

Biting her lip as her own smile came, Regina nodded, squeezing her wife's hand. "I know," she said softly, as though saying it louder would change the fates.

Squealing in delight, Emma sat up straight in her bed, trying to stop herself from bouncing in her seat. "Oh my god, that stupid fucking pirate," she said softly, shaking her head. "If he hadn't of cheated, you do realized that we probably wouldn't have figured this out, right?"

Laughing softly, Regina nodded. "Yes, so it seems. Perhaps that means Hook will receive your forgiveness and we won't even have to play that terrible game again?"

"Oh, hell no." Shrugging, Emma leaned back into the pillow behind her. "Just means that he really owes me those threes now."

Though the moment was only shared between the pair of them at that time, it was apparent just how much that a small bit of news could make what was coming that much better.

_Twins_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, here is the final chapter of Tracing Paths! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it for all of you.
> 
> As always, many thanks to my amazing beta, Nina (sassymajesty) and my amazing friends for their inputs and brilliant ideas for this wonderful fic.

Emma sat in boredom, watching as her mother and wife took delicate care to hang the numerous colorful decorations around the Swan-Mills residence. The idea had sounded amusing in her head; full of possible bickering and maybe even a cat fight. However, quite the opposite was taking place.

Maybe it was because they were concerned for Emma's overall well being, more worried still after the incident with Killian while playing cards.

_More like cheating_ , Emma thought, rolling her eyes at the memory.

Regardless, Snow and Regina weren't letting Emma lift a finger, and while it was kind of nice at first, it was now just annoying. So far, within the couple of hours of team mother and daughter-in-law beginning to set up decorations, Emma had been ushered to the couch, not allowed to help with even the smallest of decorations. When she wanted a drink, Snow immediately would run into the kitchen to grab it for her, which only cause the blonde to roll her eyes in annoyance. Hell, she hadn't even been allowed to get up to grab a foot rest. It was nice, but in that way where it's only nice for the first five minutes and then gets utterly annoying.

The fact that Snow and Regina were being so nauseatingly sweet to one another didn't help either. Yes, it was for Emma's sake, to make sure she didn't get overly stressed. But their kindness to one another made her ten times more stressed than whatever stress she would have felt otherwise.

"Emma, are you alright?"

Letting out a harsh breath through her nose, Emma nodded. "Yes mother, I'm fine."  _I was fine when you asked five minutes ago._

Biting her bottom lip, Snow looked from Emma to Regina, as if for reassurance and confirmation that Emma truly was alright. While most children would adore their spouses having this kind of relationship with their parents, Emma was annoyed by it. Because it wasn't them. It was as though they had shifted personalities. Which made her all the less excited about this baby shower.

Emma Swan-Mills loved parties, except for the ones that revolved around her; or more specifically, her swollen stomach. She hated when people reached and grabbed for her belly, as though touching it was their last hope, or something that had to be done. She was fine with her parents and Regina touching her stomach. She was even okay with Ruby and the rest of the sheriff's office touching her stomach, but even then she could count all those people with just her two hands. It was when others that she hardly knew grabbed her stomach, as though, because the savior was having children, it was completely alright to break the personal space protocol.

"Mom, stop. I'm  _fine_. I just want to help out is all. I don't like sitting still like this."

Chuckling, Snow nodded, placing the duckling banner that Ruby and she had made down on the table and moving to sit on the arm of the chair her daughter sat it. "I understand. I was the same way when I was pregnant with you."

Raising an eyebrow as she turned to look to her mother, Emma noted from her peripheral vision that her wife left the room without a sound. "Really?"

Nodding once more, the former queen shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, it annoyed your father to no end. He wanted me to be cautious, careful, worried a lot about me moving around."

Laughing, Emma shook her head, her mind immediately going to the look on her father's face when she had told him she was pregnant. "That doesn't shock me."

Humming in response, Snow continued, "He didn't like me going out to shoot my bow, or being anywhere without one of my hand maidens with me. This got progressively worse the farther along I got, before we even knew about the curse." Chuckling, she shook her head as her mind was taken back to that time. "Granny was terrible about it. I would try to get Ruby to side with me, but she'd always side with her and David. They all knew I would be careful and safe, yet they were protective anyway."

"Then why worry so much?"

"Because he was going to be a father, and he was terrified of what might happen. Spouses and family have this funny way of being so overbearingly caring that it drives us crazy." Reaching down, Snow placed a gentle hand on the one that Emma had resting on her large stomach. "It's their weird way to show that they care. And you'll think you won't do it when it comes to you being in the same position, but well…"

Biting her bottom lip, Emma glanced down to her stomach and then around the living room she sat in. The walls were carefully and painstakingly decorated with yellow and green streamers. Some balloons hung high in the ceiling, a few bouncing sunlight off of them and around the room. A table with a large covering with ducklings all over it sat in the corner of the room, and more ducks were variously placed around the room and on the walls. She recalled Henry and Charming coming in to help Regina and Snow with the higher places of the wall that neither could reach, even in Regina's highest pair of heels.

It was as though, in an instant, it all made sense, and it made her smile slightly.

"Yeah," she mumbled, watery eyes meeting those of her mother. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Sucking in a deep breath as the last of the decorations were hung, Emma smiled happily, standing slowly as she let a protective hand fall over her stomach. She moved next to her wife, placing a hand on the small of her back as she looked up to the last decoration.

"You don't think it's too much?" Regina whispered, looking up to Emma with a grin.

"Absolutely not," Emma replied, looking as the large photo of a duck on the wall. "It's exactly what this baby shower needed, more ducks."

Chuckling, Regina shook her head, placing a delicate kiss on Emma's cheek. "Of course, dear."

Moving out of Emma's grip, Regina moved towards the kitchen, speaking to her over her shoulder. "I'm sure it will be twice as delightful without me being there."

"Yeah, I'm sure- wait  _what_?" Whipping around as quickly as she could, Emma made her way into the kitchen, watching as her wife pulled out the final bits of food from the fridge. "What do you mean you won't be there?!"

Sighing, Regina placed a platter of vegetables on the counter, slowly peeling back the clear wrap around it. "It seems as though I've been called to duty. I'm needed in my office for something urgent, or so my assistant tells me."

"Can't you just tell Tony that you're busy?"

Pursing her lips, Regina turned to face her wife. "You think I didn't. As much as I don't want to be in a room full of people who still side glance me, I want to be here. I know how much you dislike these sort of things." Of course Regina would remember, considering she did plan a large party for her with Snow for Emma's birthday. That did not go well.

Frowning and crossing her arms over her chest, Emma leaned back against the wall. "No, I know you did. Here's the thing, I really don't want to be here alone so maybe we should just cancel this whole thing and-"

Letting out a laugh, Regina shook her head as she made her way over to Emma. "Oh dear, I'm not the one you'd have to convince of that. I do believe it was your mother's idea to have this."

Curling her lips, Emma rested her head back against the wall. "I know, but maybe you could scare them off with some evil queen stuff and we could just call it a day."

"I threaten them about as much as Miss Lucas does during the daytime."

"Well, then maybe we could ask Granny to bring over the crossbow and-"

Placing gentle hands on her wife's cheek, Regina smiled softly, pulling the blonde's lips down to meet hers. "I promise that I will be back as soon as I can be. You don't want to be alone with them, but I'm sure you can get Henry to protect you from them."

"Nope, date with Grace. He said he didn't want to be surrounded by people getting excited over rubber duckies."

"Well, he certainly only need to look at you to see that image."

Smirking, Emma placed another kiss on her wife's lips. "Promise to hurry back?"

Linking her pinky around Emma's, she leaned forward, lips brushing against her wife's. "Promise."

* * *

She was not protected by Ruby.

The wandering hands of the many guests who were in attendance of the baby shower, half of which Emma didn't know, were attacking her no matter which way she turned. Questions and comments on how she was glowing and how she looked absolutely beautiful.

The opposite is what Emma felt.

She felt like a giant whale moving through the tiniest gaps of people in attempt to escape the new and incoming hands and comments. She was hot, she was tired, her ankles were swollen, and the sheriff honestly would much prefer being entirely alone in this giant mansion than surrounded by all these people.

Or perhaps she should've looked at the guest list as Regina suggested instead of just letting her mother plan it all.

"Emma!"

Turning around, Emma was relieved to see it was only Kathryn and not someone entirely random reaching out to her.

"I've been looking for you! Your mother wants to start doing the gifts and such."

Nodding, Emma began moving back through the thick amount of people.  _Did she invite the entire fucking town?_

"She wanted to say no cake though, not until later."

Grumbling, Emma moved to a large chair at the center of the room, watching as people began filtering in from various parts of the lower level of the house.  _I don't even think some of these people came to the wedding…_

Moving to stand next to her daughter, Snow cleared her throat before placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Alright everyone, we will begin opening the gifts. Feel free to grab a slice of cake while we do so!"

Frowning slightly, Emma looked up to her mother. "Why don't I get cake? I'm the pregnant one here."

"Because you have to open these presents."

"But-"

Grabbing a randomly wrapped gift and placing it in her daughter's lap, Snow raised an affirmative eyebrow. "Not buts. Only presents. Then cake."

* * *

It was amazing how small the pool of people became after cake was given out. By the time Emma was down to the last of the gifts, most of the party had left and all that remained were those she actually knew, being shocked to see Belle in the remaining people, not even knowing she had been there to begin with.

Still though, Regina had taken longer than she had hoped to return from whatever was needed of her at the office. She had asked her mother repeatedly to text her, see where she was, but no reply. Even Henry had finally managed to make it. Granted, with girlfriend in tow, but he was still there.

"Okay so… This is from Granny and Ruby!" Snow said excitedly, as though the gifts had only just begun when, in reality, wrapping and tissue paper were scattered around the floor at her feet from those who felt obligated to attend.

Taking the gift, she eyed Ruby suspiciously as her friend gave her a wicked grin. She carefully unwrapped the paper, then opened the large brown box that was inside, instantly cracking into a grin and chuckling.

"What is it, Swan?" Hook called out, arms wrapped around his fiancé's waist, already knowing all too well what the others had planned.

Reaching into the box and holding up a small, wooden crossbow, Emma looked at the item before locking eyes with Granny. "You really think Regina would ever let the kids play with this?"

Shrugging, Granny crossed her shoulders, almost in defense. "Those kids will be trained to use it wisely."

Shaking her head, Emma placed the crossbow back into the box before reaching in and grabbing one of the pair of carefully knitted booties from the box. Looking up and smiling at Ruby, Emma nodded. "I'm shocked, you have a feminine touch."

"More than one- Ow!"

Shaking her head at her soon to be husband, Ruby eyed him before turning back to Emma. "I figured you and Regina would enjoy something handmade, so… I had Snow teach me a thing or two."

Nodding again in thanks, she placed the box to the side before taking the next gift from her mother, noticing how her eyes were welling up with tears.

"This is from your father and me."

Furrowing her brows in curiosity, Emma ripped away the wrapping paper, immediately feeling her own tears as she looked into the box.

Placing it at her feet, she leaned over to reach in and pull out two, nearly identical, white blankets, almost matching her own from when she was a baby. Feeling something beneath then, She unwrapped the blankets, watching as two small, wooden swords fell into her lap.

Stunned, Emma's eyes went up to her mother, then to her father on the other side of the room.

"I always wanted to train you in how to use a sword, but you were so good at it I wasn't able to. It happened with Henry a bit too. So… I figured, I'd show your kids a thing or two," David explained, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, as though the entire idea was silly to begin with.

Smiling sweetly at her father, she then turned her eyes back to her mother.

Snow's eyes were filled with tears that begged to be released, but she held them back, clearing her throat before answering Emma's unsaid question. "I wanted them to have the sort of safety I'm sure you had with your own. Their names aren't stitched in because you and Regina don't know the sexes yet and haven't told me names so… Those were going to be added later."

Placing the items into the box, Emma stood, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother as she felt a few tears of her own slip from her cheeks. "They're perfect."

Pulling back, Emma began to smile before hearing a sudden, rushing noise. Like water crashing onto the floor. Her eyes went wide as she heard an almost unison gasp from everyone in the room, looking down before sighing unhappily.

Her water had broken early.

* * *

"Guys, seriously, I'm the one apparently about to go into labor and I'm calmer than all of you."

Snow was pacing, phone on her ear in attempts to reach Regina, and to no avail. Everything was going straight to voicemail and the secretary wasn't even answering the phone at this point.

"Exactly, Emma. You're going into labor, of course we're freaking out!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air before letting them drop and slap on her thighs. "I don't understand how you aren't."

Pursing her lips, Emma let her hand rest on her stomach. "Doesn't hurt, so… Nothing to worry about." Not only that, but Emma and Regina had sort of expected her to give birth early with the news of the fact that she was having twins, rather than just one baby.

"Okay, regardless," Granny broke in, shaking her head, "we need to get you to the hospital."

Immediately, Henry stood, hand shooting in the air as though he were in a classroom. "Oh, oh! I can drive her!"

"No!"

The ' _no'_  was almost perfectly timed, everyone in the room turning to Henry to say it as though it were rehearsed. After it, everyone cleared their throats, looking away dejectedly.

Placing a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder, Charming laughed. "Sorry, group majority." Looking over to his daughter, he noticed how her upper lips curled. It was slight, and so quick that if you blinked, you'd miss it. But he was no fool, he could recognize his daughter in pain. "I'll drive. We can take my squad car and blare the sirens. Everyone else can carpool."

Nodding, everyone began to exit, Emma being assisted by David out the door. Arm wrapped around his shoulder for support, her free hand still resting protectively over her stomach as she was escorted to the car. She was placed in the front seat, head turning only to make sure Henry was getting there with one of the other many cars. She could not help the smile that formed on her lips as she noted her son carrying the bag that Regina had packed, just in case the babies had come earlier than planned. She noted to thank Regina later before she looked to her father.

In that moment, she watched him, his face full of concern as he flipped on the sirens and skidded out of the driveway toward the hospital. All her life, Emma wanted a father like David. He was brave, noble, courageous, but also had this tenderness about him. How he would look at her in certain moments, and how he would feel concern for her, as he did now. It touched her heart. While she may not have had him forever, having a father like him now, in this moment? It was more than Emma could ever ask for.

Turning to quickly look to his daughter and then the road, David's concern did not waver from his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Snapping out of her illusion, she smiled, nodding. "Yeah," she said softly, almost to herself rather than him. "Perfect."

* * *

Perfect was the incorrect word of choice as soon as they pulled up to the hospital.

Emma was quickly placed into a wheelchair as she gripped her stomach, gritting her teeth in attempts to hold in the screams that pleaded to be let out. Her free hand gripped the armrest of the wheel chair, nails digging into the plastic.

Wheeling her to the desk, Charming breathed heavily, looking up to the receptionist. "My daughter needs a room!"

Popping her bubblegum, the receptionist held up her finger before turning back to her phone call. "Yes, no problem, thank you." Clearing her throat, the young receptionist turned to Charming and Emma, eyebrow raised. "How can I help you?"

Almost as though they mirrored on another, David and Emma furrowed their brows in confusion, looking at the receptionist as though she were either blind or just plain stupid not to know why they were there.

"My daughter is in labor, miss. She needs to be put in a room immediately and-"

"Woah, hold on, please do not tell me what to do." Popping her gum once more, the receptionist picked up the phone before pressing a button, allowing her to access the loud speaker. "All available nurses to the front desk please. All available nurses to the front desk." Placing the phone back down on the set, she then sat herself back down and tended to whatever sat before her.

The brows of father and daughter furrowed more before a team of three nurses came out quickly, recognizing Emma almost instantly as they smiled.

"Those babies finally ready to come out?" One of the nurses said, smiling brightly as they motioned Charming to move from the wheelchair as so Emma could be pushed towards a room.

Emma smiled weakly, nodding before she winced again, letting out a pained breath as she looked up to the nurses. "Yeah, I don't remember this hurting so much in the beginning."

Chuckling lightly, another nurse motioned for Charming to follow them down the hall. "Wait until the finale, sweetheart."

* * *

"That's it, just breathe through it," Snow said softly, pushing back her daughter's hair as Emma went through another contraction, each becoming more painful than the last the closer she approached what Henry was now calling "the double whammy".

Letting out a pained cry, Emma leaned back, breathing deeply as the contraction ended, hand gripping her father's. She had been gripping Henry's first, but he now was currently icing his hand after doing so for an hour straight.

Looking up to her mother sadly, Emma sighed, licking her lips. "Any word from Regina?"

Frowning, Snow shook her head, tucking blonde strands behind her daughter's ear. "No, nothing. Her assistant won't even put us through to her."

Closing her eyes, Emma shook her head, relaxing into the pillow as she still gripped her father's hand. "She should be here by now."

Squeezing his daughter's hand, David smiled sweetly. "And she will be. Regina never misses an important date."

Looking over to Charming, Emma just smiled, nodding. "She better be."

Like a punch to the gut, Emma leaned forward as another contraction rocked through her, her hand squeezing Charming's tightly and her mother coached sweet words into her ear.

When she had given birth to Henry in prison, she had no one. But now, with her parents, her son, and hopefully soon her wife, she knew that this time around, things would not be so painful. Even if she felt like someone was ripping a knife through her.

The door opened as Whale made his way into the room, smiling as he looked to Emma and her parents. "The nurses say your contractions are to that point, Emma. We need to take you to the delivery room."

Biting her bottom lip in worry, Emma squeezed David's hand, more in worry than in pain as it had been before. "But… I have to wait for Regina, is there any way we can wait?"

"Well, we could," Whale said with a shrug before gesturing to Emma's stomach. "They, on the other hand…"

Groaning, Emma let go of David's hand, running her fingers through her hair as she nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Okay, yeah. I guess… Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll go get the nurses," the doctor said softly, turning and walking out the door to find the nurses who had been caring for her this entire time.

Frowning, Snow sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, gentle placing her own hand over the hand that had over her stomach. "She'll be here, Emma."

Nodding, Emma couldn't help but question it regardless. She had been alone before, perhaps she'd be alone again.

The nurses were swift to gesture Snow off the bed and Charming away as they untangled any wires they could and began to push Emma out of the room and towards the delivery area.

Her mind would be at ease with her wife by her side, but without her there, Emma felt her heart racing and panic sweep in to grip her. What if Regina's phone had died and had no idea what was occurring? What if her secretary was just hanging up on them because he was ordered to do so? What if she had been in a car accident on the way to the hospital and was hurt and alone? Or, perhaps she had it off and was in some deep meeting with a connection call to the president.

While the latter of all these thoughts seemed unlikely, she couldn't help it. She was alone and her wife wasn't there and she didn't know if she could do this, any of it, without Regina holding her hand.

"Emma!"

The sound of clicking heels against the white linoleum floor became louder as Emma tried to tilt her head back and around, recognizing the voice but unsure if it was her imagination playing tricks on her or the real thing.

A relieved smile filled her lips however, seeing Regina come and move swiftly beside her and take Emma's hand into her own, pressing a thankful kiss to it. "I am so sorry. Tony didn't tell me you and your mother were calling and then that damned receptionist with the bubblegum said she had no idea who you were and-"

"It's fine," Emma interrupted, squeezing Regina's hand happily. "You're here and that's all that matters."

* * *

A wife in scrubs, some pained screams, and two possibly broken fingers later, Emma could not help but feel a tear of relief rush down her cheek as the first cry echoed into her ears. It was only half of what was to be on this day, and yet Emma felt her heart swell so much she was sure it would explode from her chest. She barely made out Whale saying how the first had been a boy through her happiness, and had to be told twice that the second child was a girl.

Everyone had come and gone quickly, due to the late hour and the fact that the nurses were rushing everyone out as painfully quick as possible. Regina had sent Henry home with Snow and Charming once she noted how his head began to nod in attempts of staying awake. While Snow had offered to drive Regina back to the mansion, she only shook her head and opted to stay with Emma and the twins.

Emma sat in blissful silence, holding one of the twins, wrapped in a soft, blue blanket, in her arms. Regina stood near the door, holding their baby girl in her arms, content as she looked down to the sleeping baby in her arms.

Glancing upwards, Emma let a soft smile form on her lips, watching Regina with the daughter as her own finger was gripped by their son's small hands. She couldn't help but chuckle softly as she looked to how peaceful everything was compared to the chaos that had been ensuing before.

Looking up, Regina rose an eyebrow, "What's so funny, dear?"

"Nothing," Emma replied softly. "It's just all so… Peaceful. It's almost weird."

Regina smirked, humming in reply. Emma moved over on the bed, patting the now available space next to her for Regina.

Moving and sitting next to her wife and other child, Regina sighed happily. "They look so much like you."

"I think our boy has your nose."

Regina scoffed, shaking her head. "That's impossible, dear. My genetics had no involvement."

Emma just grinned, shrugging in reply. "You say so, but I still think he has your nose. And our baby girl? She has your chin."

Biting her bottom lip, Regina smiled absent mindedly, letting her gaze fall back down to their children. "We still have to name them."

"I thought we already had names selected?" Emma questioned, eyebrow lifted.

Rolling her eyes, Regina looked back up to Emma before kissing her cheek. "Yes dear, but all the same. I want to make sure we're still in agreement."

Letting her head rest on Regina's shoulder, Emma sighed in content as she looked down to the now sleeping boy in her arms. "Alexander David. Alexander after your tutor, David after my father."

Nodding, Regina let her fingers run through the small bits of blonde hair that rested on the baby girl's head. "Elsa Ruth. Elsa after the one good foster mother you'd known, Ruth after your grandmother."

Smiling brilliantly, Emma let her eyes fall shut as she let this moment sink into her.

In all her life, Emma never truly thought this could happen to her. A beautiful family, complete with gorgeous wife and son, now with the addition of two more children. A mother and father who loved her with more than they could ever say, and a little brother who, while younger than her son, still warmed her heart. Even a job she loved and friends who would do anything for her. In one word, she was happy. She was home.

_Home_ , she thought,  _I never knew it could come in sizes so small_.


	10. epilogue

Emma Swan was no stranger to how much things could change in a small bit of time. When she had first come to Storybrooke, things changed so quickly for her, she could hardly even remember what life was like before. And now, it happened again.

Five years after giving birth to two new additions to her and Regina's family, things had changed so quickly, Emma was hardly noticing the time going by. It felt like almost yesterday when Elsa had gotten her first fever, which Emma reacted to by taking her daughter to the ER at three in the morning. Or when Alexander, whom Emma calls Alex when Regina isn't around, took his first steps. Or when Elsa said her first word and Henry swore up and down that it was his name. There was even a rare moment where Regina let Grace babysit the twins for a weekend while they started visiting colleges for Henry.

The passage of time seemed to become all too real for Emma a month ago when she and Regina signed the twins up for their first day of kindergarten. It was then that the blonde sheriff completely realized just how much time had passed. Her children, now five, were going to start kindergarten. Gone were the days of the four of them would skip a day of work and daycare to lay in bed until noon, Regina's arms protectively wrapped around the twins while Emma played with her hair and pressed soft, innocent kisses to her neck. Now, it became all too apparent that her children were growing up, too quickly for her liking.

Henry was a sophomore in college now, going to Boston University as a psychology major and was currently only back at the mansion to pack up his remaining items while he moved into the apartment he and Grace were now sharing. The thought alone was enough to make Emma chuckle with the image of the throbbing vein in Regina's forehead becoming so vibrant in the moment that Henry informed his parents of him and Grace moving their relationship to a new level.

Still, time had passed, quickly. So quickly, it was almost exhausting, but that could just be that fact that Emma and Regina were getting older and could only keep up with two wired five year olds so well. It was why Emma was thankful for the one day a week she got to sleep in finally arriving after what she could only describe as the longest weekend in Storybrooke history.

With Ruby having to take her own maternity leave for her newborn, and with David having to stay home with his own sick child, Emma had to run the station by herself. While that never had been a problem in the past, this weekend it apparently was. With Leroy being more drunk than usual, the lost boys setting off illegal fireworks, Pongo managing to get loose from Archie again, and more than just two cats being stuck in a tree, Emma was more than worn down to the bone with exhaustion. Throw in helping her son pack and trying to catch two twins for bath time and it was apparent why Emma was currently out like a light.

It was amazing that, despite the fact that Emma had two children running around, she was able to still be out like a light. Granted, that probably wouldn't last for very long, but it was still better than nothing. Regina claimed that it was because Emma was beginning to lose her hearing all together. While Emma disagreed, the fact remained that Emma was usually down and out and would not be woken up very easily, if at all, until her body truly felt it was necessary to wake up.

Or, hypothetically speaking, two children came running into the bedroom and starting jumping on the bed in protest of her sleeping to begin with.

As the patter of four feet began sounding outside the door, Emma was already beginning to stir. It was becoming a sixth sense, knowing where the children were and when to brace for impact. So when the door was loudly opened and two small beings began climbing on the bed, Emma was already pulling the comforter higher and over her head as if that would be enough to protect her.

As soon as the twins were on their feet on the bed, they began to jump around their blonde mother, their sweet, young voices chanting "First day of school, first day of school" as loud as they possibly could while Emma groaned in response.

"Five more minutes," Emma grumbled in reply, wincing as the curtains were opened and sunlight came pouring into the once dark bedroom.

Chuckling, Regina shook her head, turning away from the window to face her wife as Elsa and Alexander sat on the bed, tiny fingers attempting to poke Emma awake and out of bed. "Remind me again, who're the five year olds here?"

"Me," the twins and their blonde mother said in unison, causing the twins to giggle.

"No Mama, you're too old," Elsa giggled out, poking her mother's arm.

Scoffing, Emma wrapped her arm around Elsa, pulling her closer to her. "Old? Mama isn't old!"

Elsa and Alexander just giggled until Regina cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow. "I think two of you need to get ready for school."

Regina began to move over to them before Henry walked in, smiling widely. His jaw seemed to grow sharper within the last few years, and he was starting to let a bit of scruff form on his cheeks and chin. Every day he seemed to look more and more like his deceased father, Emma thought, letting a smile fill her features.

"I'll take the twins," he said simply, walking over and throwing Alexander over his shoulder and the small boy laughed and squealed in reply. "I haven't seen my baby brother and sister in too long!"

"Not babies!" Alexander said sternly, but it was hard to take someone seriously when they were thrown over a grown man's shoulder.

Shrugging, Regina waved the three of them off as Henry carried Alexander out of the room, Elsa following in quick tow behind them.

When the trio was gone, Regina moved to shut the door, raising an eyebrow to her wife who still remained in bed. "Emma, dear, you still have to get up."

Sighing, Emma rolled over to face her wife, frowning and extending her arms out to her. "Help me up?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina moved over to her wife, taking a gentle hold of her hands. "Honestly, I don't know how you managed to sleep through my alarm. I told you we needed to-" a squeal interrupted her midsentence as Emma pulled her down on top of her, grinning in accomplishment.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, attempting to get up but a firm arm wrapped around Regina's waist, making it hard for her to get up. "What on Earth are you-"

She was cut off again, Emma's mouth connecting to hers in a gentle, sweet kiss. Regina responded instantly, cupping the blonde's cheek as her thoughts melted away and into Emma's lips.

Pulling back slowly, Emma grinned, shrugging her shoulders as she loosened her grip on Regina's hips. "I wanted my good morning kiss in bed from my beautiful wife."

Rolling her eyes, Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma's head. "Yes, very funny, dear. You still have to get up."

Sighing, Emma shifted the pair of them so she was on top, causing Regina to squeal in shock and she was pinned down to the mattress. "But this is so much more fun," the blonde whimpered, nuzzling her face into Regina's neck.

Regina hummed in agreement eyes falling shut as the blonde placed gentle kisses on the spot that her neck and shoulder met.

This was rare for them, a moment of peace and quiet. The last time it was this quiet in the house was when Snow and David had taken the twins for the previous weekend to give Emma and Regina much needed alone time. While images of rose pelt covered floors and never ending kisses had been what initially prevailed in the couple's mind, which was quickly shut down by the fact that they slept their weekend away. So, this brief moment of intimacy, it was something to be savored.

Moving her head slightly, Regina caught Emma's lips once more, a soft moan escaping them when Emma's tongue raced out across her bottom lip. What began as a sweet and innocent kiss quickly escalated. The kisses became desperate, the pair gasping for air when their lips were separated for mere moments. Regina's hand slid up Emma's exposed leg, chuckling as every muscle in her high responded as her fingers trailed over it. Emma's own hand untucked the blouse from Regina's skirt, hands slipping across the smooth expanse of stomach as she bit down on the former queen's bottom lip.

As quickly as it escalated though, it ended, Regina turning her face away and dropping the hand from Emma's thigh as Emma whimpered to the loss of contact. "You need to get dressed, Emma."

Sighing, Emma pulled back, letting either leg rest on each side of Regina. "I know, I know. Just… Postponing the inevitable."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Emma rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm postponing the fact that right now, this moment, is the last bit of freedom our children will have before school takes over the next twenty four years of their life."

Smiling, Regina shook her head. "I think you're just upset you won't have your cuddle buddies anymore."

"Yes well, that's also a major bummer."

"It's only until three, Emma. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Sighing in defeat, Emma moved from Regina, smiling slightly when a kiss was placed to her cheek before her wife stood and walked towards the mirror.

"Henry has been up for a while so you should have warm water," Regina said nonchalantly as she began to fix the mess Emma had managed to make of her hair within a matter of seconds.

"Oh, cool." Standing, Emma moved towards the shower, stretching her arms above her head. "You could always join me, you know."

"You can't stall forever."

Groaning, Emma made her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the water run to get warm before poking her head out the door. "Regina?"

Humming in response, Regina grabbed her lipstick, fixing the bit that had been smudged in the impromptu make out session.

"I'm not old… Right? Elsa was just being five but I'm not old, right?"

Looking to her wife, Regina tapped a finger to her chin, as though contemplating the thought. "Well, I do think I saw a gray hair just now."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma waved her off, shutting the door and stripping off her clothes. "At least I'm not secretly in my seventies."

"I heard that!"

* * *

 

A ball of paper was sent flying from Emma's hands, a sigh soon following as the ball managed to miss the trashcan on the opposite side of the room. Again.

Bored could not even begin to cover Emma's current emotion at this point. She was stir crazy, spinning around and playing trash can basketball in some failing attempt to keep her amused.

The station was quiet today. Since Ruby and David were both out for their own needed leaves of absence, the station was empty. There hadn't been one phone call to the station since Emma had arrived, not even a light blinking on the phone to notify her of a message. Everything was silent, everything was peaceful, and thus, everything was boring.

This probably had to do with the fact that school had begun and students – even the lost boys – were making an attempt at being present. So there was no worries in Storybrooke, no cats to be saved, and it made Emma wish all the more than time would go faster.

A soft knock at the door caught her attention, Emma turning and smiling widely at the person in the door. "Rubes! Shouldn't you be… You know…"

"Resting?" Ruby shook her head, making her way into the station, baby carrier in hand and baby bag slung over one shoulder.

"Yeah," Emma replied, moving swiftly over to her to take the baby carrier, setting it down on her desk. "That's kind of the point of maternity leave."

Nodding, Ruby pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, but Killian is on shift and I've gone through my queue on Netflix and figured you'd enjoy some company for lunch," she said simply, reaching into the oversized baby bag and pulling out two paper bags with bits of grease on the bottoms of them.

Smiling crookedly, Emma nodded, taking the bag from her before taking her seat once more, leaning back into her chair. It was not a moment before Ruby was about to join her that a soft cry was filled the room. As though second nature, Ruby carefully reached into the carrier, pulling her son out of it, a bright smile playing on her lips as she wrapped an arm underneath him.

Emma had to admit, motherhood looked good on Ruby. She seemed happy, at peace, and not really worrying anymore about when a full moon would hang over head and the change that would come with it. Then again, that began when she and Killian got married. Granted, Emma could not have been more thankful to be selected as Killian's best woman so she didn't have to see the craziness Snow would inflict on the bridal party, but it was as though at the moment Ruby changed. She glowed, and whether that be independence, happiness, or something else entirely, it radiated from her.

When Ruby had been pregnant, she was the same way. And now, with a small baby in her arms, it was hard to imagine when Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke this same woman was in the smallest shorts the blonde had ever seen while also displaying a gracious amount of midriff. Now, that woman was settled, happy, and holding her own slice of happy ending in her arms.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized, shrugging sheepishly. "Liam has been really fussy. First time we've been able to get out of the house in a long time."

Waving her off, Emma chuckled, opening her greased bag and pulling out a single fry. "It's fine. I'm pretty sure it was the same when Elsa and Alex were his age."

Humming in reply, Ruby bounced her son gently in her arms, looking to Emma with a raised eyebrow. "How're you feeling, by the way? Regina mentioned you had been anxious when dropping off the twins."

Furrowing her brows, Emma pulled out her burger, taking a bite from it. "Since when are you two friends?" she asks around her food before swallowing. "I recall you two not getting along about four months ago."

"I ask her for advice sometimes," the wolf replies nonchalantly, reaching into her own bag of food with a spare hand and eating a fry.

Frowning slightly, Emma takes another bite. "You don't ask me advice."

"Because you've been having a breakdown about your twins starting school and Henry moving in with Grace, you seemed a bit… Preoccupied."

"Before then?"

"Regina offered," Ruby says with a shrug, looking down to her son and laughing. "Your Auntie Emma is taking things way too personally."

Scoffing, Emma put her feet up on the desk, rolling her eyes as she finished her burger. "Yes, very funny. You best be glad you have a baby in your arms."

"I think I came here for your benefit."

"Also yours."

"There's only so much you can watch on Netflix before you begin to truly question your sanity."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, remembering her own battles with Netflix when she was stuck home alone with the twins. "Touché, my clever friend."

Nodding, Ruby leaned back into her chair, Liam fast asleep in her arms. "Now stop dodging my question. Are you alright? With the kids being away from you for eight hours straight?"

Letting out a puff of air, Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm just so bored without them around, you know? They'd probably be with me here at the station right now if they weren't in school. I don't know, I just-"

"Miss them?"

Nodding, the sheriff licked her lips. "I'm not used to being away from them for so long. I mean, yeah, my parents have taken them for weekends but that hardly counts."

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby laughed. "How does that not count? It's the same thing… Except they're with kids their own age."

"Yeah but… What if Elsa gets pick on? Or Alex gets cut and the teacher doesn't have bandages? Or what if someone gives them shit because they have two moms? Or, oh man, what if-"

"Emma," Ruby interrupts, reaching out her free hand for Emma's own. "Calm down, seriously. You're making me go crazy now." Squeezing Emma's hand as she let it slip into Ruby's, the wolf smiled slightly. "They're fine. Seriously. They're in good hands and if anything does happen, Kathryn will call because she's the principal and that's her job."

"Also because Regina would scream at her if she didn't."

"That too." Squeezing the hand once more before pulling back, Ruby let her fingers trace her son's cheek. "They're fine. And in three more hours, you get to pick them up and listen to them talk about how many friends they made and how awesome arts and crafts are."

Smiling, Emma nodded, letting her arms come to rest on the desk as she let her feet fall back to the ground. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Plus… They'll be so exhausted from their exciting first day that they'll be out like lights. Which means, maybe you and Regina can be alone and-"

"Stop," Emma says, holding a hand up. "Not in front of Liam. I'm half terrified your son will be a werewolf too and therefore will remember this."

Laughing, Ruby shook her head. "Emma, I'm a wolf, not an elephant."

* * *

 

Boredom was making time go even slower in Emma's mind. It wasn't even two yet and she felt as though her head might explode waiting for school to let out.

Half of her thought of going to the school and pulling the kids out early, but Emma knew the consequences of that. She would not enjoy being put on the couch by Regina. Still, even the couch seemed like an okay punishment at this point. She was certain boredom would kill her at this point.

_Stakeouts are more exciting than this_ , Emma thought, fingers drumming angrily on the table at Granny's.

She had come here in hopes that it would alleviate some of the boredom she felt, to be around those that she knew and maybe have a conversation or two. However, she and Granny were currently the only two in the establishment. The lunch rush had come and gone, leaving Emma alone and staring at her now cold cup of hot cocoa.

"Staring at it won't make it disappear, Sheriff."

Looking up, Emma smiled slightly at the older woman. While most of their conversations were fleeting and about Ruby or food, she could not help but feel a special sort of comfort when Granny was around.

"I don't know, maybe it will. Regina says I still have magic so who knows. Maybe I could make it disappear."

"Very funny." Taking the cup from her, Granny walked back over towards the counter to pour the blonde another. "Why are you moping around in my diner?"

Shrugging, Emma leaned back into the seat, letting out a sigh. "I'm bored."

Nodding, Granny turned back towards her. "Being without your kids for more than eight hours does that to you."

Pursing her lips and dumping the hot cocoa from the mug into a to-go cup, she walked back over to Emma, placing it on the table. "Why not just go see Regina? That'd probably better. Plus, you're driving away all my customers with your sad face."

"Everyone's at work-"

"Go to Regina," Granny said firmly, turning and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Biting her bottom lip, Emma walked into city hall, smiling slightly as she saw Regina's secretary. "Hey, uhm… Would you mind telling Regina I'm here?"

Eyeing her up and down, the secretary sighed, pressing the button for the intercom as he spoke, "Regina, she's here."

Furrowing her brows, she followed the secretary to the doors of the mayoral office, slipping inside as he opened the door. Turning to face the desk, Emma rose an eyebrow when she saw Regina. "How'd you know I was coming?"

"Wife's intuition, dear." Regina came around the desk, sitting on the edge, smirking slightly. "I'm actually shocked it took you this long."

Letting out a sigh, Emma moved across the room, sitting next to Regina on the desk. "How long did you think it would take?"

"I figured maybe thirty minutes after Miss Lucas left you, but it appears you held out longer than expected." Licking her lips, she turned her head to face Emma. "I know how bored you can get, it's not bad. Just… Predictable."

Chuckling, Emma shrugged. "I guess. I just… Ugh, I never knew waiting this long for the kids would be such a nightmare."

Smiling, Regina nodded, letting her hand come down to the desk to grip Emma's. "Yes, well, if it makes you feel any better, I was the same way with Henry on his first day of school."

Raising an eyebrow and turning to meet Regina's eyes, Emma looked unconvinced. "Really? The great and powerful Mayor Mill was bored and didn't know what to do with herself? I can't believe that one."

"Well, believe it dear." Moving off the desk and coming between Emma's legs, she felt herself relax as Emma's hands automatically wrapped around her waist. "Henry used to always come with me to the office. I had a babysitter for him maybe twice, and when he was ill, but he behaved so well it was easier just to have him here. He would draw on printer paper, ask questions about my job, and we'd eat lunch together on the leather couches.

"Anyway, when he began school, I wasn't used to how quiet it was. Henry wasn't there, running over to me with a drawing and telling me how amazing it was. He was on my lap while I budgeted, asking me what I was doing. No more lunches of peanut butter and jelly with apple slices, just silence.

"You grow used to the silence though, knowing that… In eight hours, you get to see them and they will be twice as wired as they were before."

"You never told me that story before," Emma replied, a wide smile on her lips and her arms wrapped tighter around Regina's waist, pulling her closer.

"Yes well, I figured I'd save it."

Emma nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep a chuckle from falling from her lips. "So, you used to eat peanut butter and jelly, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina cupper Emma's cheeks. "That's what you got out of the story?"

"I'm just saying, you never eat peanut butter and jelly when I make it for the twins, Henry, and myself. Allow me to be shocked."

"There are many things I used to eat that I don't eat anymore."

"I know one thing you'll eat," Emma said with a grin, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as Regina slapped her shoulder.

"Don't be crass."

Shrugging, Emma loosened her grip on Regina's waist. "Now I'm curious, did you eat cheeseburgers?"

"Let's leave distasteful food in the past, dear."

"You did! You ate cheeseburgers! I knew it!"

Chuckling, Regina leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma's lips. "See, waiting isn't so terrible, now is it?"

Nodding, Emma traced small patterns on the small of Regina's back. "No I guess not," she said softly, leaning back in for another kiss.

* * *

 

As the children came out of the school, running like a mass group, Emma felt her foot unconsciously tapping against the concrete of the sidewalk as her eyes moved around rapidly for Alex and Elsa.

"Don't worry so much, Ma. They'll be out before you know it," Henry says simply, patting his blonde mother on the back.

"I know, I know. I just-"

"Mama!" came two voices in almost perfect harmony before two bodies collided with Emma's legs, almost causing her to lose her balance.

"Hey kiddos!" Emma said excitedly, reaching down to pick up Elsa, placing her on her hip and she held Alex's hand. "How was your first day?"

"So cool!" Alex replied quickly, jumping up and down as Emma and Henry began walking them toward the house. "We have a class pet and she's really cool and-"

"And our teacher is super nice and she taught us math and we played a game to learn everyone's names!" Elsa interrupted, arms wrapped around her mother's neck to keep herself upright.

"That's so cool," Henry replied, bending down in front of Alex so his younger brother could hop on his back. When he did, Henry began walking next to his mother again. "What kind of pet do you guys have in your class?"

"Hamster," Elsa replied simply, her head resting on Emma's shoulder.

"We even got to name her," Alex said excitedly, arms tightly wrapped around his brother's neck.

"Oh?" Emma grinned, looking to Henry with a small grin before they began walking up the driveway of the mansion. "And what did you all name her?"

"Peanut," Alex replied, arms loosening as Henry placed him back down on the ground, the boy running straight for the door.

Reaching the door, Emma placed Elsa down before putting the key in the lock, opening the door as the twins went running inside. Sighing happily, the sheriff moved inside, watching her oldest son run into the room with Elsa and Alex, a smile playing on her lips as the twins continued to talk to their older brother about their day.

Her wife was right, perhaps she would get used to the silence before the storm.

* * *

 

That night it was quiet. The twins had fallen asleep quickly, exhausted from their day and excited for the next. Even Henry had passed out quickly, but that was probably more so due to him moving heavy boxes all day into the moving van that would be taking off tomorrow.

The room was dark and it was late, and even though Regina would usually be reading a book right now, even she was quiet.

Emma rolled over in the bed, turning to face her wife, smiling softly as their eyes met. "Hey."

"Hey."

Reaching out, Emma brushed a few stray strands of hair from Regina's face, sighing in content as Regina placed gently kisses to the palm of Emma's hand. They were quiet, content. Though exhausted, Emma just couldn't seem to let herself sleep, not yet.

"I think you were right, you know."

Even in the darkness, Emma could see Regina's brows furrow in confusion. "I usually am, but what about?"

Letting herself fall onto her back as Regina moved closer and rested her head on Emma's chest, she chuckled. "Do you remember, it was like… A week after the twins were born. We hadn't had much sleep, we were exhausted, and we had Henry staying with my parents so he could sleep because he still had school."

Regina hummed in reply, still slightly lost, but content just listening to her wife's heartbeat and voice.

"The twins kept crying nonstop. We were lucky if we had gotten more than two hours of sleep, and it got so bad one night that I just started crying.

"You came into the nursery and saw me basically sobbing my eyes out while holding Alex. He wasn't hungry, he didn't need a diaper change, but he just kept crying. So you took him from my arms and held him until he finally calmed down and fell back asleep. I got so jealous I stormed out of the room."

Leaning up slightly, Regina looked to Emma's face, her mind slowly beginning to recall the scene.

"Anyway, so you come out afterward and I was in our room still crying. You said that it was okay and that we're both just tired and needed some sleep and I told you I couldn't do this. I couldn't be a mother. I wasn't cut out for it."

Reaching up, Regina ran her thumb across Emma's cheek, a frown on her lips. "But Emma, you-"

"Hey, my story," Emma replied, smiling as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "You tried to get me to calm down but I kept saying over and over again how I wasn't cut out for this mother stuff, how I was failing the twins and you and Henry. But you know what you said? You told me I could do it. You told me we were just too tired and stressed and even the twins knew it so it stressed them out. You told me I was a great mother, that I could do anything."

"And you can."

"I know," Emma said simply, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Regina's before letting her head rest on the pillow again. "What I mean is, you were right back then. I really do think I can do this. As long as you're with me, I know I can do this."

Smiling, Regina nodded, pressing her forehead against Emma's as she sighed. "We're always stronger together."

"Always." Pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's lips, Emma relaxed back into the bed.

As Regina let her head rest back on Emma's chest and her breathing evened out, Emma let her fingers run through Emma's hair, a small smile playing on her lips. She always doubted herself, had done so for a very long time. She doubted herself with Henry, with her family, and with her newborns once. But with Regina, she couldn't ever doubt herself. Because with Regina, she was strong, she was happy, she was put together, and she was whole.

Emma was  _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know plenty of people are wanting an update for Counting to One Hundred. That will come, I promise. But, I needed some happy fluff in my life, and i think that this is perfect and ideal. 
> 
> This is a SQ pregnancy fic, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please move on. Rating may change, depending on if I feel like throwing in some smut, but who knows? 
> 
> Everything is canon up until the mine scene in 2x22 when Henry is kidnapped. Henry is not kidnapped and they never go to Neverland. Tamara and Greg are dealt with another way, but that's not important in this fic.


End file.
